La promesa
by JeannetteCCullen
Summary: Argumento: Edward Cullen era más que rápido con las mujeres, era un huracán. Le bastaban unos minutos para llevarse a la cama a las mujeres más sofisticadas de Europa… Con una excepción: Isabella Swan, la tímida veterinaria que se había negado a ser su juguete sexual un fin de semana. Pero...ADAP.
1. Chapter 1

Argumento:

_Edward Cullen era más que rápido con las mujeres, era un huracán._

_Le bastaban unos minutos para llevarse a la cama a las mujeres más_

_sofisticadas de Europa…_

_Con una excepción: Isabella Swan, la tímida veterinaria que se había_

_negado a ser su juguete sexual un fin de semana. Pero cuando los_

_familiares de Bella, en un acto de irresponsabilidad, robaron un valioso_

_retrato en Halston Hall, la mansión que tenía Edward en Inglaterra, le_

proporcionaron el arma que necesitaba para tenerla en sus manos. De

_momento, podría disfrutar de su belleza, pero en el futuro necesitaría un_

_heredero…ADAP._

Capítulo 1

Edward Cullen no podía dormir. Los sucesos acaecidos en los

últimos meses le habían llevado a reconsiderar lo que había sido su vida

hasta entonces. Se sentía como en una encrucijada en la que tuviera que

decidir el camino a tomar. Había puesto todo su empeño en llegar a ser

todo un magnate de la industria y lo había conseguido. Era un

multimillonario que gozaba de gran poder y reputación en todo el mundo,

pero había descuidado su vida privada. Sólo tenía un amigo en el que

podía confiar, su primo Emmet. Ambos se habían criado juntos y habían

compartido buena parte de su adolescencia. Edward se había acostado

con muchas mujeres, pero sólo había amado a una y, absorto en sus

negocios, le había prestado tan poca atención, que al final ella había

acabado enamorándose de otro hombre. A sus treinta y un años, no había

pensado siquiera una sola vez en casarse.

¿Era un solitario por naturaleza o quizá sólo un hombre al que le

asustaba comprometerse en una relación seria y estable con una mujer?

Edward se sintió incómodo con todas esas reflexiones que acudían a

su mente en aquella noche de insomnio. Él era un hombre de acción,

acostumbrado a tomar decisiones y no a calentarse inútilmente la cabeza

con consideraciones filosóficas más propias de un pensador de biblioteca.

Él era un gran deportista, lleno de vitalidad, y un hombre de negocios con

los pies en el suelo.

Renunció definitivamente a tratar de conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Se puso unos pantalones cortos y bajó las escaleras en dirección al salón

de aquella lujosa villa marroquí en la que estaba pasando unos días. No

demostró el menor interés en todos aquellos objetos exclusivos que

adornaban la mansión, como si aquella vida de lujo, que tanto había

ambicionado en otro tiempo, se le hubiera quedado ya pequeña. Una vez

en el salón, se sirvió un vaso de agua con un par de cubitos de hielo y se

bebió la mitad de un solo trago.

Sí, tenía ya treinta y un años y, tal como le había confesado a

Emmet recientemente, le hubiera gustado tener ya un hijo. Aunque,

desde luego, no con ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido hasta

entonces. Sólo estaban interesadas en su dinero y su posición, y

educarían a su hijo con esos mismos valores egoístas y huecos.

«Nunca es demasiado tarde para formar una familia. Nada está

escrito en piedra, Edward. Haz lo que desees, no lo que creas que

deberías hacer», le había dicho Emmet en cierta ocasión, muy

convencido.

Seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza a esas palabras cuando escuchó

su teléfono móvil. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y subió las escaleras corriendo,

preguntándose quién demonios podría llamarle a esa horas de la noche.

Era Rigo Castello, su jefe de seguridad. Le llamaba para informarle de un

robo que se acababa de cometer en su finca de Halston Hall en Inglaterra.

Los ladrones se habían llevado un cuadro que había adquirido

recientemente por medio millón de libras. Todo apuntaba a que el golpe

se había perpetrado desde dentro.

Trató de no perder la calma y reflexionar sobre lo sucedido. Él

pagaba muy bien a sus empleados y, a cambio, esperaba de ellos lealtad.

Cuando se descubriese al culpable, él mismo se encargaría de que

recayese sobre él todo el peso de la ley.

Esbozó, sin embargo, una sonrisa al pensar que ahora, a raíz del

robo, tendría que ir inevitablemente a visitar su hermosa mansión

isabelina de la campiña inglesa y volver a ver a la bella veterinaria que

atendía su cuadra de caballos. A diferencia de las mujeres con las que

había estado, todas cortadas por el mismo patrón, ella le parecía un

ejemplar único y distinto. Era la única mujer que se había atrevido a

decirle que no. Aún recordaba aquella noche con un profundo sentimiento

de frustración. La había invitado a cenar a un restaurante exclusivo y

luego ella le había rechazado. Por primera vez en su vida le había

rechazado una mujer, y aún no sabía por qué. Para un hombre como él,

acostumbrado a salir victorioso en sus negociaciones, aquel hecho supuso

algo misterioso a la vez que un desafío.

Bella Swan charlaba con el asustado animal tratando de

tranquilizarle mientras pasaba cuidadosamente las tijeras de esquilar por

su enmarañado pelaje. Bella era una joven morena, delgada y no muy alta.

Tenía un pelo castaño ondulado, largo y sedoso, que solía llevar por comodidad recogido en

forma de cola caballo.

Era un trabajo duro, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Esbozó un

gesto de pena al ver el cuerpo consumido de aquel escuálido perro

pastor. Sentía un gran amor por los animales y no podía verlos sufrir. Por

eso se había hecho veterinaria.

Los fines de semana le ayudaba en aquellas tareas una estudiante

rubia llamada Bree.

–¿Cómo está el pobre animal? –preguntó Bree con gesto

preocupado mientras sujetaba al perro para que se estuviese quieto

mientras Bella acababa de esquilarle.

–Aún es joven, se pondrá bien en cuanto le cure las heridas y le dé

de comer.

–A los más viejos les costará mucho más la adaptación –comentó

Bree.

–Nunca se sabe –replicó Bella, tratando de transmitir optimismo,

aunque como experta veterinaria sabía las pocas posibilidades de

sobrevivir que tendrían aquellos pobres animales.

En los últimos años, había acogido un grupo de perros de lo más

variopinto, aunque todos en muy malas condiciones. El que no estaba

viejo estaba cojo y el que no, tenía alguna enfermedad. Eran animales de

los que nadie quería hacerse cargo.

Bella se había establecido en Charlbury St Helens y había conseguido

su primer trabajo en una clínica veterinaria. Era un edificio de dos plantas,

la clínica estaba abajo y ella vivía arriba. Pero, al poco tiempo, el dueño

decidió ampliar el negocio habilitando las dos plantas como clínica y ella

tuvo que buscarse otro alojamiento. Tuvo la suerte de encontrar una vieja

casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Aunque no era gran cosa y gozaba de

pocas comodidades, disponía de una cierta extensión de terreno y de

varios cobertizos. El propietario que se la alquiló le permitió montar allí un

centro de acogida para perros. Bella tenía un buen sueldo, pero nunca

conseguía ahorrar nada, porque casi todo el dinero se lo gastaba en

alimentos y medicinas para los animales. A pesar de todo, amaba su

trabajo y se sentía muy feliz con aquella forma de vida. Si se lo hubieran

preguntado, habría tenido que admitir que prefería estar con los animales

antes que con las personas. Era bastante tímida y retraída con los

hombres. Una amarga y traumática experiencia, que había tenido en la

universidad, le había dejado algunas secuelas tanto físicas como

mentales. Ponía algo de su parte para tratar de adaptarse al ambiente y

llevar una vida social normal, pero se sentía más a gusto en su vieja casa

con sus perros.

Se oyó el sonido de un coche deteniéndose junto a la entrada.

–Es tu padre, Bella –le dijo Bree, mirando al hombre que se bajaba

del coche en ese momento.

Bella se sorprendió. No era habitual ver a su padre por allí un

domingo por la mañana. Últimamente le había visto muy poco y le había

encontrado algo preocupado. Solía visitarla a menudo y, como era muy

mañoso, aprovechaba siempre para repararle algún trozo deteriorado de

la cerca o alguno de los cobertizos de los animales.

Charlie Swan era un hombre apacible de unos cincuenta y tantos

años. Había sido siempre un buen marido y un mejor padre. Bella no podía

olvidar que, cuando la mayor parte de la familia no había visto con

buenos ojos su deseo de hacerse veterinaria, por considerarlo un objetivo

demasiado ambicioso para ella, su padre siempre había estado a su lado

apoyándola. Eso había significado mucho para ella, máxime teniendo en

cuenta que Charlie Swan no era su padre biológico. Aunque eso era un

secreto relegado al círculo familiar.

–Yo me encargaré de dar de comer a los animales –dijo Bree

mientras Charlie entraba en el recinto.

–¡Hola, papá! Espera un momento que termine esto. Estaré en

seguida contigo –dijo Bella, agachándose hacia el perro que estaba tendido

en el suelo y aplicándole una pomada desinfectante para curarle las

heridas–. No esperaba verte por aquí un domingo tan temprano.

–Tenía que hablar contigo. Los fines de semana por la tarde sueles

estar de guardia y ahora por la mañana irás a misa, así que pensé que

éste sería el único momento para…

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Bella, viendo el gesto de preocupación de

su padre.

Estaba pálido y parecía más viejo. Nunca le había visto tan asustado

desde aquel triste día en que el médico le había diagnosticado un cáncer

a su madre.

–Termina antes con tu paciente –respondió Charlie.

Bella trató de controlar el miedo que empezaba a sentir. ¿Habría

recaído su madre? Eso fue lo primero que pensó. Pero sabía que no había

tenido ninguna revisión médica en las últimas semanas. No, no podía ser

eso.

–Entra en casa y espérame allí, terminaré en seguida –dijo ella,

tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

Tras curar al pobre perro, le llevó a una especie de corral donde

tenía ya dispuesta su comida y se quedó unos segundos observándole

mientras comía. Con toda seguridad, aquélla era su primera comida en

varias semanas. Se lavó cuidadosamente las manos en un caño y luego

entró en la casa y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Charlie Swan estaba

sentado esperándola.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó ella nada más entrar, con gesto de

ansiedad.

Su padre alzó la mirada al oírla. Sus ojos castaños revelaban un

cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad.

–He hecho una estupidez, hija mía. He hecho algo realmente

estúpido. Siento tener que decírtelo a ti, pero es que no tengo valor

suficiente para contárselo a tu madre. Después de todo por lo que ha

tenido que pasar, creo que esto acabaría con ella…

–¡Para! Para un momento y dime de una vez lo que está pasando –

exclamó Bella, sentándose a su lado–. ¿Qué es eso tan estúpido que dices

que has hecho?

Bella miró fijamente a su padre. No podía creer que hubiera hecho

nada malo. Seguramente, llevado por su bondad, estaba exagerando. Era

un hombre pacífico y muy respetado por todos los que lo conocían.

–Bueno… Para empezar, tengo que decirte que he pedido prestado

dinero, mucho dinero… a unas personas que seguramente no eran las

más apropiadas –respondió Charlie Swan con gesto apesadumbrado.

Bella, sorprendida, abrió los ojos como platos. Era lo último que se

hubiera imaginado. –¡Dinero! ¿Ése es el problema? ¿Has contraído una

deuda?

–Sí, pero eso es sólo el comienzo. ¿Recuerdas aquel viaje que hice

con tu madre después de su tratamiento?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Después de las duras semanas de

tratamiento con quimio y radioterapia, su padre había llevado a su madre

de viaje en un crucero. Había sido el viaje soñado que nunca habían

conseguido hacer por falta de dinero.

–Me sorprendió que tuvieras el dinero necesario para hacer aquel

viaje, pero me dijiste que eran los ahorros de toda tu vida.

–Te mentí –dijo él bajando la cabeza–. Nunca conseguí ahorrar nada

en mi vida, como tampoco conseguí ver realizada ninguna de mis

ambiciones de juventud. Las cosas han sido siempre muy difíciles en

nuestra familia.

–Así que pediste prestado el dinero para poder hacer aquel

crucero… ¿Y a quién se lo pediste?

–Al hermano de tu madre, Sam Dyer –confesó finalmente Charlie

de mala gana.

–Pero, ¿como se te ocurrió una cosa así? Sam es un tiburón para el

dinero, ya le conoces. Toda la familia de mamá es así, lo sabes mejor que

nadie. No comprendo cómo se te pudo pasar una cosa así por la cabeza.

–Fui primero al banco a pedir un préstamo, pero no me lo

concedieron. Tu tío Sam era la última posibilidad. Estaba muy

sensibilizado con la enfermedad de tu madre y me dijo que no me

preocupase por el dinero, que no corría prisa y que se lo devolviera

cuando pudiese. Estuvo muy amable y razonable. Pero ahora sus hijos se

han hecho cargo de los negocios. Paul y Embry parecen ver de forma

diferente a la gente que les debe dinero.

Bella lamentó la decisión que había tomado su padre, pero lamentó

más aún no estar en condiciones de poder ayudarle. Ella ganaba más que

sus padres y que sus dos hermanos, pero no tenía dinero ahorrado para

poder sacarle del apuro. Pensó que quizá ella sí podría conseguir un

préstamo del banco.

–Con los intereses, la cantidad que les debía ascendía a una suma

considerablemente mayor que la que Sam me había prestado. Paul y

Embry estuvieron asediándome estos últimos meses, siguiéndome con el

coche al salir de trabajar, telefoneándome día y noche y recordándome a

todas horas el dinero que les debía. Ha sido una verdadera pesadilla para

mí tratar de mantener a tu madre al margen de todo. No conseguía

desembarazarme de ellos. Sabían tan bien como yo que no podía pagarles

el dinero que les debía, así que cuando me ofrecieron un trato…

–¿Un trato? ¿De qué trato estás hablando, papá?

–Fui un maldito idiota. Pero ellos me dijeron que me perdonarían el

dinero que les debía si les ayudaba.

–¿Qué tipo de ayuda era ésa?

–Me dijeron que querían sacar unas fotos del interior de Halston Hall

para venderlas luego a esas publicaciones de famosos… ya sabes, ese

tipo de revistas que le gusta leer a tu madre. Paul ha presumido siempre

de ser un buen fotógrafo y Embry dijo que las fotos podrían valer una

fortuna. Yo no vi en aquel momento nada malo en ello.

–Así que no viste nada malo en ello, ¿eh? –repitió Bella como si no

pudiera crear lo que estaba escuchando de boca de su padre–. Dejar que

unos extraños entraran en la casa de tu jefe…

–Sabía que al señor Cullen no le gustaría, pero pensé que nadie

se enteraría de que habían entrado y menos aún de que yo hubiera sido el

responsable de haberles facilitado el acceso.

–¡Por Dios santo! ¡El allanamiento de morada! ¡El cuadro que fue

robado! ¿Cuál fue tu verdadera participación en el caso, papá?

–Aquella misma tarde, le di a Paul y a Embry la tarjeta de acceso

con los códigos de seguridad. Creí sinceramente que sólo querían sacar

unas fotos. No sospeché, ni por un instante, que fueran a robar nada.

Ahora comprendo que lo tenían todo planeado y que yo fui un idiota

tragándome aquella historia.

–Tienes que ir inmediatamente a la policía a contárselo todo –

exclamó Bella.

–Creo que no será necesario… será la policía la que venga a

buscarme muy pronto –dijo Charlie en tono de resignación–. Anoche, me

enteré de que el sistema de seguridad del señor Cullen es tan

sofisticado, que permitirá descubrir, a los expertos informáticos que ha

contratado, a cuál de sus empleados pertenece el código de seguridad

que fue usado por los ladrones para poder perpetrar el robo y desconectar

las alarmas. Al parecer, todos los empleados tenemos un código distinto,

así que pronto se sabrá que fue el mío el que se usó para acceder a la

casa.

Bella sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras. La situación no

podía ser peor. Era evidente que sus primos, Paul y Embry Dyer, le

habían preparado una encerrona a su padre para conseguir entrar en la

mansión. Le habían sometido a un acoso constante, acuciándole con la

deuda que había contraído con ellos, para después hacerle aquella

proposición aparentemente inocente. Y su padre había caído en la trampa

y se había creído a pies juntillas aquella burda historia de las fotografías.

Era un hombre muy ingenuo, sin ninguna malicia. Se había pasado casi

toda su vida trabajando en Halston Hall y apenas había salido de su

ciudad natal más que para hacer aquel crucero.

–¿Crees que fueron ellos los que robaron el cuadro?

–La verdad es que no sé nada de lo que pasó esa noche. Yo me

limité a facilitarles la tarjeta de acceso y los códigos de seguridad y ellos

me lo dejaron todo en el buzón de correos donde los encontré a la

mañana siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado. Pocos días después,

Paul y Embry Dyer me aconsejaron que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Cuando les

pregunté sobre el robo, me dijeron que ellos no habían tenido nada que

ver en él y que tenían una buena coartada para esa noche. No me puedo

creer que sean unos ladrones profesionales, quizá contrataron a otras

personas para hacer el trabajo. Pero realmente no tengo ninguna pista.

Bella pensó con preocupación en Edward Cullen, el

multimillonario magnate italiano del mundo de la industria, en cuya

mansión se había cometido aquel robo del que su padre era responsable.

No era precisamente un hombre que pudiese pasar por alto fácilmente un

delito de esa clase sin poner todo su empeño en castigar a los culpables.

¿Quién podría dar crédito a la versión de su padre? ¿Quién podría aceptar

que él no había sido cómplice de aquella conspiración para cometer el

robo? De nada serviría su conducta intachable, ni que llevara cuarenta

años al servicio de aquella casa. El hecho era que se había cometido un

delito muy grave en la mansión del señor Cullen y alguien tenía que

pagar por ello.

Cuando Charlie Swan se disponía a salir rogándole a su hija que no

le dijera de momento nada a su madre de todo aquello, Bella se dirigió a él

con gesto preocupado.

–Tienes que contárselo todo a mamá inmediatamente. Será mucho

peor si acaba enterándose por la policía.

–No puedo hacerlo, sería un golpe tremendo para ella. Podría

recaer.

–Eso nadie lo sabe. Recuerda lo que el oncólogo nos dijo en la

última revisión. Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar por ella y esperar

que evolucione de forma favorable.

–La he defraudado, la he fallado –dijo Charlie moviendo la cabeza a

uno y otro lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Ella no se merece esto.

Bella permaneció callada. No encontraba ninguna palabra de

consuelo para su padre. El futuro se presentaba bastante negro. Quizá

debería ir a ver a Edward Cullen e interceder por su padre,

explicándole lo ocurrido. Pero, dada la experiencia que había tenido con él

en el pasado, no le pareció una buena idea. Recordó cómo se vio obligada

a aceptar su invitación para cenar con él aquella noche. Era el jefe de su

padre, además del cliente más importante de su clínica veterinaria. Fue

una noche aciaga donde todo salió mal y se sintió abochornada. Desde

entonces había procurado siempre ir a Halston Hall cuando sabía que

Edward no estaba allí. Se sentía muy incómoda en su presencia.

Y no era que él hubiera sido grosero con ella, todo lo contrario.

Nunca había visto un hombre más educado y amable que él. Tampoco

podía acusarle de haber tratado de acosarla, pues no había vuelto a

invitarla otra vez desde aquella noche. Pero había siempre una actitud

irónica en su expresión que la hacía sentirse mal cuando estaba con él,

como si fuera un simple juguete en sus manos. Nunca había entendido

por qué la había invitado a salir con él esa noche. Después de todo, ella

no se parecía en nada a esas mujeres elegantes y espectaculares con las

que él acostumbraba a salir. Edward Cullen tenía fama de ser un

mujeriego empedernido y ella lo sabía. Su anterior ama de llaves, Dot

Smithers, era vecina de sus padres y les había contado muchas cosas de

él, de las fiestas salvajes que montaba en Halston Hall y de las mujeres de

vida fácil que llevaba a ellas para diversión de sus invitados, todos

hombres ricos y poderosos. Se habrían podido llenar muchas páginas en

cualquier de esas publicaciones sensacionalistas de la prensa del corazón.

Ella misma había visto más de una vez a Edward Cullen rodeado de

varias mujeres en actitud provocativa y podía dar crédito a los rumores

que corrían sobre que se acostaba a menudo con dos mujeres a la vez.

Por eso no podía comprender por qué la había invitado a salir con él

en aquella ocasión. Ella no pertenecía a su mundo, militaba en otra liga,

tanto por su estatus social como por su aspecto físico, y estaba

firmemente convencida de que nada bueno podría surgir de una relación

tan desigual. Era de la opinión de que las personas debían relacionarse

sólo con las de su misma clase social sin intentar traspasar sus fronteras.

Su propia madre era un buen ejemplo de ello. Había tratado, de

adolescente, de saltarse esas reglas y había pagado un alto precio por su

atrevimiento.

Ésa había sido seguramente la causa del fracaso de aquella noche.

Edward la había llevado a cenar a un restaurante exclusivo y ella se había

dado cuenta, nada más llegar y ver al resto de las mujeres que había allí

sentadas, de que no iba apropiadamente vestida para la ocasión. Edward

había tenido que traducirle la carta, cuyos platos estaban escritos en

idiomas extraños para ella. Se había pasado toda la cena muy nerviosa,

tratando de saber cuál era el cubierto adecuado para usar en cada plato,

y al final se había sentido avergonzada al ver que se estaba tomando el

postre con una cucharilla en vez de con el tenedor como Edward.

Pero lo peor había sido después, cuando, después de darle un beso,

la había invitado a pasar la noche en su apartamento. Edward Cullen

era más que rápido con las mujeres, era un huracán. Aquella proposición

la había herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo de mujer. ¿Daría ella la

imagen de ser una mujer fácil capaz de acostarse con un hombre sin

apenas conocerle?

Sí, el beso había estado sensacional, tenía que reconocerlo. Pero la

turbadora sexualidad en que se había visto envuelta, sintiendo su cuerpo

tan cerca del suyo, la había hecho recapacitar, llegando a la conclusión de

que había sido una experiencia peligrosa que no debía volver a repetir. Su

orgullo y su dignidad le impedían tener una aventura con un hombre tan

poderoso y que tenía aquella fama de mujeriego. Una relación tan

desigual no podía acabar bien de ninguna manera. Era algo que había

experimentado en su propia familia. Si se hubiera acostado con Edward

esa noche, sólo habría sido una más de sus conquistas y seguramente no

hubiera vuelto a saber nada más de él.

En todo caso, había renunciado a volver a tener cualquier otra

experiencia similar con un hombre y había preferido llevar una vida más

tranquila y sin complicaciones. Sólo lamentaba que esa decisión le privase

de poder tener alguna vez un hijo. Adoraba a los niños y, desde que era

adolescente, había soñado con ser madre. Ahora, a sus treinta años, veía

con tristeza que su sueño quedaba cada vez más lejos y que tendría que

contentarse con sus dos sobrinitos. Por otra parte, canalizaba todos sus

afectos de madre frustrada en aquellos animales que cuidaba con tanto

amor y dedicación. En alguna ocasión, había pensado en tener un hijo y

criarlo sola, pero había desechado en seguida la idea al considerar que,

con lo ocupada que estaba, no podría dedicarle el tiempo necesario para

educarle debidamente. Creía que un hijo necesitaba de la figura de un

padre que estuviera a su lado y ella no era capaz de ofrecerle tal cosa.

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber pasado la noche casi en

blanco, se dirigió a la clínica veterinaria, donde estuvo examinando al

único paciente que había. Un gato con una enfermedad hepática. Después

de aplicarle el tratamiento de rutina, se dirigió a la sala de urgencias

donde se encontró de todo. Desde un pez de colores más muerto que

vivo, hasta un perro al que tuvo que poner un bozal para poder curarle,

pasando por un loro aparentemente sano que estaba mudando el

plumaje.

Había pasado la noche despierta pensando en su padre. Renee, su

madre, no había telefoneado. Eso significaba que Charlie no había tenido

valor suficiente para contarle a su esposa el lío en que se hallaba metido.

Sintió mucha pena pensando en el dolor que sentiría su madre cuando se

enterase de la noticia. Siempre había estado muy unida a ella.

Tenía muy pocas esperanzas de que su idea de ir a hablar con

Edward Cullen pudiera ayudar en algo a su padre. Después de todo,

¿por qué iba a estar dispuesto él a ayudarla? Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por su familia. Por muy escasas que fueran

las probabilidades de conseguirlo, valía la pena intentarlo. Sabía que

Edward había llegado a Inglaterra la tarde anterior. Le daba pánico sólo

con pensarlo, pero era la ocasión ideal para ir a hablar con él.

El día siguiente, martes, era el día que tenía programado para ir a

hacer un chequeo de rutina a las yeguas de la cuadra de Halston, así que

decidió aprovecharlo para cumplir con su objetivo. Cada vez que salía,

solía llevar con ella a la mitad de su pequeña jauría de perros. Lo hacía

por turnos, un día a unos y otro día a otros. Aquel día iba con Johnson, un

pastor escocés con tres patas y un solo ojo a consecuencia de un horrible

accidente que había tenido con una cosechadora, Dozy, un galgo de

carreras que sufría narcolepsia y se quedaba dormido en cualquier parte,

y Hugs, un perro lobo enorme que se volvía muy asustadizo en cuanto

estaba lejos de ella.

Edward, que llegaba en ese preciso momento a Halston Hall en su

deportivo de lujo, supo en seguida que Bella estaba allí al ver a los tres

zarrapastrosos animales al pie del portón de entrada a las cuadras. Sonrió

viendo aquel grupo tan peculiar, ya familiar para él, y se preguntó una vez

más por qué aquella mujer se tomaba tantas molestias con aquellos

animales a los que nadie quería. Era un conjunto realmente patético. El

viejo perro lobo gemía como un niño grande y llorón, el galgo parecía a

punto de quedarse dormido en medio de un charco y el pastor escocés se

arrimó lleno de miedo a la pared, al escuchar el sonido del motor de su

coche, a pesar de que estaba a bastante distancia de él.

Mientras Perkins, su mozo de cuadra, se acercaba a saludarle,

Edward clavó la mirada en aquella menuda mujer que estaba revolviendo

su bolsa de veterinaria para encontrar la vacuna que iba a administrar a

una yegua. Su belleza clásica y pura le recordó a las vírgenes de los

maestros italianos del Renacimiento. La inmaculada textura de su piel,

sus delicadas facciones y su boca carnosa y seductora colmarían las

fantasías eróticas de cualquier hombre. Y por si fuera poco, sus ojos

ponían la guinda en aquel cuerpo tan perfecto. Eran de un café oscuro tan

profundo como el chocolate mas negro. Y su pelo castaño, largo y sedoso, que

llevaba siempre recogido en una cola de caballo, era como una cascada

llena de vida. Nunca la había visto maquillada ni vestida de forma

ostentosa, pero su cuerpo esbelto y sus curvas seductoras no necesitaban

de ningún complemento para resaltar su atractivo natural.

Con sus pantalones bombachos y sus botas de montar, y aquella

chaqueta raída que llevaba, que debería haber tirado a la basura hacía ya

tiempo, Bella ofrecía la antítesis de la imagen de las mujeres con las que

acostumbraba a salir. Él había sido siempre un perfeccionista y sus éxitos

en la vida y su dinero habían contribuido a acentuar aún más esa

tendencia natural en él. Le gustaban las mujeres sofisticadas, arregladas

y vestidas con el máximo esmero. No era de extrañar que, cada vez que

veía a Bella Swan, se preguntase qué era lo que le atraía de aquella

mujer. ¿Sería simplemente porque le había rechazado una noche,

sentenciándole a darse una ducha de agua fría en lugar de saciar su

deseo mutuo en la cama tal como él había planeado? Porque, aunque ella

lo negase y tratase de ocultarlo, sabía que la atracción era mutua. Se

había dado cuenta por la forma en que ella le había estado mirando

disimuladamente durante toda la cena aquella noche y porque, desde

entonces, cada vez que se cruzaba con él, trataba de esquivarle y de no

mirarlo a los ojos. Una de dos, o había tenido una amarga experiencia que

le había hecho aborrecer el sexo o tenía una seria incapacidad para

relacionarse con los hombres.

En cualquier caso, comprendió que seguía sintiendo el mismo deseo

por ella cuando contempló aquellos extravagantes pantalones bombachos

que marcaban, pese a todo, los delicados contornos de sus muslos y su

trasero. Desnuda debía de ser una pura delicia. Sintió una cierta picazón

entre las piernas.

_«¡Per l'amor di Dio!»_, se dijo, descontento consigo mismo. Él no era

hombre que se contentase con mirar, era un hombre de acción. Quedarse

insatisfecho no iba con su estilo. Después de todo, ella no era su tipo,

pensó tratando de consolarse. No tenía más recordar la forma en que se

había presentado en el restaurante aquella noche, con aquel vestido

negro que parecía la lona de una tienda de campaña, y lo callada que

había estado. Igual que ahora, que parecía estar fingiendo no haberle

visto, tratando de demorar al máximo el tener que ir a saludarle.

Bella se sintió casi paralizada ante la proximidad de Edward di

Cullen. Había estado observando atentamente la actividad frenética de

todo el personal de la finca para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en

orden cuando su jefe llegase y apenas había escuchado el motor de su

Ferrari entrando en la mansión. Mientras la mayoría de las personas

habrían elegido un todoterreno para transitar por aquellos caminos

polvorientos, Edward iba a todas partes con aquel espectacular deportivo

de lujo.

Bella volvió la cabeza lentamente y miró a Edward mientras él

saludaba a Donald Perkins. Fue sólo una décima de segundo, pero bastó

para sentirse abrumada por su presencia. Era un hombre terriblemente

atractivo. Tanto que, incluso un par de años después de aquella

desafortunada cita, seguía sintiendo la misma fascinación por él. Excepto

por una pequeña marca en la sien, tenía facciones perfectas y varoniles.

Su cuerpo era escultural y atlético. Iba vestido informalmente, pero aun

así estaba tan elegante como si acabase de venir de una pasarela de

modas. La ropa se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, realzando la

anchura de sus hombros, la estrechez de sus caderas y la musculatura de

sus largos y poderosos muslos. Tenía el pelo igual de cobrizo que siempre,

pero lo llevaba más corto, casi al rape, y lucía un bronceado espléndido

adquirido seguramente al sol del Mediterráneo. Una nariz elegante y

estrecha, unos pómulos arrogantes y una boca sensual completaban la

imagen de aquel hombre que atraía a su paso la atención de todas las

mujeres.

Bella trató de abstraerse de aquellos pensamientos para

concentrarse en lo que le iba decir sobre su padre. El hecho de que

siguiese en libertad era señal de que aún no habían identificado a los

autores del robo.

–Isabella… –exclamó Edward suavemente tratando de llamar su

atención, harto ya de que fingiese no verle.

Ella se volvió hacia él muy nerviosa y sonrojada. Era la única

persona que no le llamaba por el diminutivo con que la conocían todos.

–Señor Cullen…

Edward se quedó gratamente impresionado de que al fin hubiera

aprendido a pronunciar su nombre correctamente sin tartamudear ni

atrancarse en cada sílaba como los borrachos. Eso sí, había preferido

seguir llamándole por el apellido, a pesar de que él le había pedido

repetidas veces que le llamase por su nombre. Sin duda, era una forma de

mantenerse a distancia. Sabía bien lo reservada que era. Perkins se

acercó y le pidió a Bella consejo sobre lo que debía hacer con un semental

que tenía un tendón lastimado y no estaba respondiendo bien al

tratamiento a base de bolsas de hielo y vendajes. Ella decidió

acompañarle a los establos para examinar al caballo. Soldier era un

animal muy apreciado y el mozo de cuadra debería haberla consultado

antes para haberle administrado inmediatamente algún tipo de

antiinflamatorio, pero ella no quiso criticar su decisión para no dejarle en

evidencia delante de su jefe.

–Deberías haber consultado a Isabella el mismo día que Soldier sufrió

el percance –comentó Edward entrando de repente en la cuadra.

Bella acabó de curar al animal y se dispuso a salir lentamente del

establo esperando que Edward, por una vez, le dirigiera la palabra cuando

ella realmente lo deseaba, pues quería hablarle del asunto de su padre.

Pero él no pareció dispuesto a entablar ninguna conversación con ella, así

que, armándose de valor, alzó la barbilla muy digna, se aclaró la voz y lo

miró fijamente.

–Tengo algo que decirte, Edward…

Edward Cullen fijó sus ojos verdes y brillantes en ella sin poder

ocultar la sorpresa de que, por primera, le hubiese llamado por su

nombre. Ella trató de ocultar su rubor apretando con fuerza la bolsa de los

medicamentos que llevaba en la mano. Podía ver, por su mirada irónica,

que estaba tratando de adivinar la razón de aquel cambio tan repentino.

–Estaré contigo en un instante –replicó él con su voz profunda y

oscura, acariciando las palabras.

A Bella se le hicieron eternos aquellos segundos de espera mientras

sujetaba a los perros junto al portón de entrada.

Y lo peor de todo era que aún no sabía realmente lo que iba a

decirle.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

QUÉ te parece si me cuentas eso tan importante que tienes que

decirme cenando juntos tranquilamente esta noche? –le preguntó Edward

con una amplia sonrisa.

Bella se sintió herida en su orgullo. No estaba dispuesta a cometer el

mismo error dos veces.

–No, lo siento, no sería buena idea –dijo ella mirándole fijamente

con sus ojos chocolate y profundos brillando de indignación–. Necesito

hablarte de algo relativo a mi familia.

–¿Tu… familia? –exclamó él sorprendido, con el ceño fruncido.

Edward tenía una mirada cautivadora de la que era imposible

sustraerse. Ella sintió de repente que los pezones se le ponían duros y

tiesos. Alzó la barbilla en actitud defensiva, comprendiendo lo que

significaba aquella respuesta de su cuerpo. Edward era un hombre

increíblemente atractivo y tenía que admitir que pocas mujeres podrían

mostrarse indiferentes al poderoso magnetismo de su masculinidad. Y su

cuerpo parecía estar especialmente programado para reaccionar de forma

instintiva e instantánea a su llamada. Era como si se produjese algún tipo

de reacción química cuando estaban juntos, o actuase sobre ellos alguna

fuerza oculta de la madre naturaleza.

–Preferiría no hablar de este asunto aquí –respondió ella, dirigiendo

una mirada discreta a los empleados de la cuadra.

Edward se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo y se preguntó cuál podría

ser la causa. Pero, en seguida, se fijó en su cuerpo, y sintió un deseo

irrefrenable de verla desnuda y ardiendo de deseo hacia él.

–Vayamos a mi casa entonces, sígueme –dijo él.

Edward se sentó al volante de su deportivo y observó a través del

espejo retrovisor cómo ella sacaba al somnoliento galgo del charco en el

que se había quedado dormido, lo tomaba en sus brazos, sin preocuparse

de que el animal pudiera mancharle la ropa, y lo ponía en la parte trasera

de su viejo Land Rover. Luego vio como se dirigía hacia los otros dos

perros y los trataba con tanto mimo como si hubiera estado alejada de

ellos un día entero en vez de apenas una hora. No lograba comprender la

compasión que demostraba hacia aquellos animales sin hogar. Ella era

una mujer hermosa, pero se comportaba como si no lo fuera. Sin duda,

algo muy importante tenía que haber ocurrido en su vida para haberla

llevado adoptar aquella actitud discreta y reservada, evitando siempre ser

el centro de atracción.

Bella aparcó su todoterreno junto al Ferrari de Edward, frente a la

entrada de la espléndida casa de estilo isabelino. Construida con ladrillos

de tonos suaves y adornada con unas elegantes chimeneas y una hilera

de ventanas geminadas con parteluz que reflejaban la luz de sol, Halston

Hall era un edificación llena de encanto y tradición. Aunque Dot Smithers

había recibido en cierta ocasión a su madre y a ella en las dependencias

de la cocina, Bella no había puesto nunca el pie en la casa propiamente

dicha. Los Withlook habían sido sus propietarios durante siglos,

pero la mala gestión de sus últimos primogénitos había llevado a la

familia a una situación económica tan delicada que habían tenido que

vender la mansión. De eso hacía ya seis años. El personal de servicio se

había temido que el nuevo propietario no quisiera saber nada de ellos y

perdieran su trabajo, pero Edward Cullen había adquirido la mansión

en su totalidad con el servicio incluido. Había modernizado la casa,

introducido nuevas tecnologías para trabajar la tierra y también había

conseguido crear una cuadra de gran prestigio.

Un italiano de mediana edad, llamado Billy, que había

sustituido a Dot tras su jubilación, acompañó a Bella al interior de la casa.

El espléndido vestíbulo estaba dominado por una enorme y sólida

chimenea coronada con una inscripción en escayola del siglo XVII.

Deslumbrada por tanta majestuosidad, Bella continuó observando la casa

tratando de ocultar la impresión que le producían todos aquellos lujos a

los que no estaba acostumbrada. Pasó a una sala remodelada con un

estilo más moderno. Era un despacho funcional que contrastaba con los

paneles de madera que recubrían las paredes y la pintoresca vista de los

jardines que se podía ver a través de las ventanas.

–¿Tu familia? –exclamó Edward de nuevo, apoyado relajadamente

en el extremo de la mesa que seguramente era su escritorio de trabajo.

En aquella postura, era la viva imagen del clásico lord inglés en su

mansión de la campiña. Llevaba una chaqueta de sport muy elegante de

diseño italiano, una camisa blanca de cuello abierto y unos pantalones

claros perfectamente cortados.

–Mi familia es arrendataria de su finca y mi padre y mis hermanos

trabajan para usted desde hace años –respondió Bella con mucha

naturalidad.

–Sí, lo sé –replicó Edward con una sonrisa–. Mi administrador me

puso al corriente de todo ello el día que nos conocimos.

Bella alzó la cabeza con arrogancia preguntándose si habría hecho

aquel comentario para dejar claro que ella procedía de un estrato social

muy inferior al suyo. En todo caso, eso no parecía haberle detenido para

invitarla a cenar.

Respiró profundamente tratando de superar la desazón que le

producían aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban con tanta intensidad.

–Tengo que decirte algo en relación al robo que se cometió en esta

casa…

Edward, como movido por un resorte, pestañeó unos segundos lleno

de perplejidad y se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

–¿Te refieres al robo de mi cuadro?

–Me temo que sí –contestó ella palideciendo.

–Si sabes algo sobre el caso, ¿por qué no has ido a contárselo a la

policía?

Bella sintió un calor súbito por todo su cuerpo, fruto de la tensión del

momento. Decidió quitarse la chaqueta y la dejó doblada sobre el

respaldo de la silla que tenía al lado.

–Porque mi padre está involucrado en el asunto y quería hablar

primero contigo.

Edward, como hombre de negocios que era, no necesitaba muchas

explicaciones para darse cuenta de las cosas y lo comprendió todo al

instante. Charlie Swan era el encargado del mantenimiento y hacía

también las veces de portero de la finca durante los meses en que estaba

desocupada. Como hombre de confianza, tenía acceso a todas las

dependencias para poder llevar a cabo su trabajo.

–Si tu padre ayudó a los ladrones a entrar en esta casa, creo que

pierdes el tiempo conmigo…

–Déjame que te explique antes lo que sucedió. Me enteré ayer

mismo. A mi madre le detectaron un cáncer de mama el año pasado y

todos los miembros de mi familia hemos pasado unos meses muy duros

durante todo este tiempo...

–Lamento sinceramente la situación de tu madre pero no veo qué

tiene que ver conmigo ni con el robo de mi cuadro –replicó Edward

secamente.

–Espera que te explique…

–No. Creo que lo más adecuado es llamar a la policía y dejar que

sea ella la que te haga las preguntas que crea convenientes. Ése es su

trabajo, no el mío –le cortó él muy seguro de sí mismo, dirigiéndose muy

decidido hacia el teléfono–. No me agrada nada esta conversación.

–¡Por favor, no llames aún a la policía! –exclamó Bella con una

expresión de angustia en la mirada, acercándose de repente a Edward

como si tratara de interponer su pequeño cuerpo entre el teléfono y él–.

Por favor, dame la oportunidad de explicarte antes cómo sucedieron las

cosas.

–De acuerdo, adelante, veamos esas explicaciones –dijo Edward,

apartando la mano del teléfono, mientras la miraba con sus ojos verdes

llenos de recelo.

Parecía empezar a agradarle aquella situación. Se habían vuelto las

tornas. Aquella hostilidad que ella le había venido demostrando durante

tanto tiempo parecía ahora haberse convertido en simpatía y amabilidad.

Podía disfrutar de su venganza. Ya no se mostraba tan arrogante e

indiferente con él.

–Papá estaba muy preocupado por mi madre y tenía la ilusión de

llevarla de viaje a algún sitio cuando acabase su tratamiento, pero no

tenía dinero y tuvo que pedirlo prestado. Por desgracia, sólo se le ocurrió

pedírselo a un tío mío, que se lo prestó a un interés muy alto.

Nerviosa por contarle con las menores palabras posibles el resumen

de los hechos, procedió a explicarle la presión a la que su padre se vio

sometido por parte de sus primos y la posterior proposición que ellos le

hicieron para cancelar su deuda.

–Así que ése es el tipo de familia que tienes, ¿eh? –exclamó Edward,

sorprendido de la franqueza con que había presentado la personalidad

nada honorable de sus parientes.

Por primera vez, sintió simpatía hacia ella. Era una mujer sincera,

algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado, ni con las personas con las que

trabajaba ni con las mujeres con las que se acostaba.

–El hermano de mi madre se ha pasado media vida entrando y

saliendo de la cárcel. Sólo le preocupa el dinero, sin importarle cómo

conseguirlo. Pero sus hijos nunca han tenido ningún problema con la

policía –continuó diciendo Bella llena de rubor por las cosas tan

desagradables que estaba diciendo de su propia familia–. Mi padre se

creyó lo que Paul y Embry le dijeron, que sólo pretendían sacar unas fotos

del interior de la casa para luego venderlas a una revista.

–Esta propiedad está llena de antigüedades y de obras de arte de

mucho valor. ¿Esperas que me crea que un hombre que conoce muy bien

lo que hay en esta casa puede ser tan estúpido como para tragarse una

historia así? –replicó Edward con una mirada que parecía querer

fulminarla.

–Mi padre no es un estúpido, estaba desesperado y accedió a hacer

lo que ellos le pidieron para verse libre de su deuda. Ha estado sufriendo

todo este tiempo, tratando de evitar que mi madre se enterase del gran

error que había cometido. No pretendo disculparle. Ha tenido acceso libre

a esta casa durante muchos años porque era un empleado de confianza.

Sé que con su conducta ha defraudado esa confianza y te ha traicionado

de alguna forma, pero todo fue culpa de mis primos, que le obligaron a

ello.

Edward dibujó una mueca amarga en sus labios y la miró muy serio.

–Me tiene sin cuidado si tu padre fue víctima o no de una encerrona.

La enfermedad de tu madre, la deuda de tu padre… son cosas que no me

conciernen. Lo único que me interesa es recuperar mi cuadro y a menos

que me digas quién lo tiene y cómo puedo…

–Me temo que no tengo ninguna información sobre eso y,

desgraciadamente, mi padre tampoco. Lo único que hizo aquella noche

fue limitarse a darles a mis primos su tarjeta de acceso y los códigos de

seguridad para desactivar las alarmas.

–Lo que le convierte en cómplice del robo al conspirar con los

ladrones, facilitándoles los medios para entrar en una propiedad privada –

dijo Edward con firmeza.

–¡Él no sabía que fuera a ocurrir una cosa así! ¡Mi padre es un

hombre honrado, no un ladrón!

–Un hombre honrado no habría permitido que unos hombres como

los que acabas de describir entraran en mi casa. ¿A qué has venido aquí?

¿Qué esperabas de mí?

–Esperaba que comprendieras que mi padre es completamente

inocente y que no sabía absolutamente nada del delito que mis primos

habían planeado.

–Eso es lo que tú dices. Pero lo único cierto es que aquí se cometió

un robo que no se habría producido si tu padre hubiera asumido la

responsabilidad que tenía encomendada.

–Él no es un delincuente, créeme, es un buen hombre y está

sufriendo lo indecible por el error que cometió…

–Llamar error a lo que hizo es una forma demasiado indulgente de

calificar su conducta. Defraudó gravemente la confianza que se había

depositado en él –dijo Edward muy enfadado interrumpiéndola–. Te lo

pregunto otra vez, ¿qué esperabas de mí viniendo aquí a verme?

–Sólo quería que supieras cómo sucedieron verdaderamente los

hechos.

Edward le dirigió una mirada cargada de cinismo y una sonrisa

burlona.

–¿Y qué pretendías conseguir exactamente? ¿Que perdonara a tu

padre sólo porque te encuentro atractiva? ¿Era eso lo que buscabas?

Bella se puso colorada, como si acabase de recibir una bofetada, al

escuchar esas palabras. Lo último que podía haberse imaginado era que,

a pesar de todo, y en aquellas circunstancias, él la considerase atractiva.

–No, no pretendía tal cosa…

–_Maiala della miseria… _–dijo él con gesto de desprecio, no dando

crédito a sus palabras–. Dime de una vez lo que buscabas. Es cierto que

me vuelves loco, pero no hasta el extremo de perdonar un delito ni olvidar

la sustracción de un cuadro que vale más de medio millón de libras.

Tendrías que ofrecerme algo de igual valor para reparar el daño que me

ha causado tu padre.

Bella lo miró indignada, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¿Qué clase de hombre eres? ¡Yo no estaba ofreciéndote sexo a

cambio! De eso puedes estar seguro.

–Eso está bien, porque a pesar de las insidias que publican sobre mí

las revistas sensacionalistas británicas, yo no pago los favores sexuales a

las mujeres que ponen precio a su cuerpo –replicó Edward con un tono frío

y agresivo que la hizo sentirse avergonzada.

–Créeme que no estaba ofreciéndote nada parecido –repitió ella

consternada por aquella acusación.

–¿Suponías acaso que iba a perdonar a tu padre a cambio de nada?

¿No te parece que sería necesario llegar a un trato, dada la gravedad de

la situación?

–¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato? Estás hablando ahora igual que

mis primos. Te estás comportando de una forma infame y miserable,

como ellos –dijo ella fuera de sí con las mejillas encendidas, tomando la

chaqueta de la silla–. Y para que lo sepas, yo no me acuesto con

cualquiera, ni uso el sexo como moneda de cambio… De hecho…

Edward, divertido de escuchar aquellas palabras tan vehementes y

comprendiendo que Bella era más mojigata aún de lo que se había

imaginado, hizo un esfuerzo para no seguir imaginándosela desnuda entre

las sábanas de su cama, disfrutando de la suavidad de su cuerpo

seductor, consciente de que sus fantasías sexuales tenían pocas

probabilidades de hacerse realidad.

–Me encanta oírte decir eso.

–¡Soy virgen! –exclamó Bella, arrepintiéndose casi al instante de

haberlo dicho–. Aunque eso no tiene nada que ver, porque no te estaba

proponiendo que te acostaras conmigo –añadió tratando de pasar por alto

cuanto antes la tremenda confesión que le acababa de hacer–. Pero tengo

que admitir que, con lo desesperada que estoy, habría sido capaz de

ofrecerte cualquier cosa con tal de sacar a mi padre del apuro.

–¡Virgen…! ¡Y a tu edad! –exclamó Edward, mirándola fijamente con

cara de incredulidad.

–No tengo de qué avergonzarme. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Sencillamente, no he encontrado al hombre adecuado, puedo vivir sin

eso.

El que no estaba muy seguro de poder seguir viviendo tan tranquilo

como antes, después de aquella confesión, era Edward.

Creyó descubrir de repente la razón por la que ella se había

mostrado siempre tan hostil cada vez que se cruzaba con él. Había

supuesto que ella tenía más experiencia con los hombres, cuando, en

realidad, quizá se había comportado con poca delicadeza y hasta la había

asustado. No sería de extrañar, dada la reputación de mujeriego que

tenía. Isabella Swan estaba sin estrenar, nadie la había tocado. Aunque no

se había acostado nunca con una mujer virgen, supo en ese mismo

instante que estaría encantado de ser el hombre que le descubriese

aquellas sensaciones que ella nunca había experimentado. Trató, sin

embargo, de apartar de su mente las imágenes eróticas que acudían a

raudales a su imaginación y recuperar el control de la situación.

–Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer… algo que yo pueda

decir para que cambies de opinión sobre mi padre –dijo Bella, desesperada

al ver que Edward no parecía dispuesto a condescender en nada.

Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Edward le había

preguntado varias veces lo que esperaba de él, pero ella no lo sabía. Él no

había sido todo lo comprensivo que ella había esperado. Todo lo contrario,

se había mostrado indiferente a la enfermedad de su madre y al

arrepentimiento de su padre. Su conversación con él había sido como

chocar contra un muro de piedra a ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora. Y

ella parecía haberse estrellado contra aquella roca y su coche haber

salido ardiendo. De nada habían servido todas las habilidades que había

tratado de poner en juego.

Sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas, que corrieron por sus

mejillas como gotas de plata. Edward no era hombre que se dejase

impresionar fácilmente por las lágrimas de las mujeres, pero no estaba

preparado para ver aquella conducta tan femenina en una mujer como

ella. Siempre la había visto como un mujer dura e independiente,

haciendo sin remilgos el trabajo de un hombre y manejando con soltura

los sementales más impetuosos, pero mostrándose fría y distante cada

vez que había intentado acercarse a ella. Sin embargo, viendo ahora

aquellas lágrimas, se arrepintió de haber sido tan intransigente.

–Prométeme que pensarás en lo que te he dicho –dijo ella con un

hilo de voz–. Mi padre es un hombre decente que ha cometido un

tremendo error. No es mi intención minimizar la pérdida sufrida con el

robo del cuadro pero, por favor, no le arruines la vida sólo por un desliz

que ha cometido después de casi cuarenta años de entrega al servicio de

esta casa.

–No soy muy amigo de dejar a los malhechores sin castigo. Soy más

bien de los de ojo por ojo y diente por diente –replicó Edward,

preguntándose por qué ella insistía tanto en sus explicaciones cuando él

no le había dado pie a albergar ninguna esperanza.

Si ella se hubiera dejado llevar sólo por su reputación, lo que

debería esperado de él hubiera sido que levantase una horca en la

entrada misma de la casa para que su padre fuese ejecutado allí

públicamente. Un hombre de negocios, tan duro e implacable como él, no

solía tener compasión de nadie.

–Por favor… –suplicó ella una vez más, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Pero Edward se interpuso en su camino para abrirle la puerta muy

educadamente, con la naturalidad y cordialidad que le caracterizaba. Ella

no estaba acostumbrada a esos modales tan finos. Sus dos hermanos se

hubieran peleado para salir primero, por supuesto antes que ella, y su

pobre padre tampoco había recibido una educación muy esmerada.

–No creas que voy a cambiar de opinión, pero no llamaré a la policía

para contarles lo que me has dicho hasta mañana por la mañana –replicó

Edward, preguntándose por qué estaba haciendo tales concesiones

Se quedó mirándola, mientras ella montaba en su viejo y

destartalado todoterreno.

«Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer… algo que yo pueda

decir para que cambies de opinión sobre mi padre». Recordando las

palabras de Bella Swan, Edward pensó en la única cosa que deseaba de

ella y que no podía comprar con dinero. Se preguntó si no estaría loco

considerando siquiera esa posibilidad. No había que precipitarse, tenía

tiempo más que suficiente para conseguir satisfacer aquel deseo.

Podía haberla tenido e… Demonios, a pesar de todas las mujeres

con las que había estado para calmar su frustración, seguía deseando a

Isabella Swan. Con un poco de suerte podría tenerla. Con aquella vida que

llevaba, necesitaba una mujer con la que sentirse a gusto por las noches.

Pero no era sólo el deseo lo que le movía. Ella, a pesar de su

sencillez, era mucho más guapa que todas las mujeres que había

conocido. Era muy trabajadora y había demostrado una total lealtad a su

familia, estando dispuesta a sacrificar su orgullo por ellos. Dedicaba todo

su tiempo libre y su dinero a cuidar a unos animales que nadie quería. Su

poder y su riqueza no habían sido suficiente reclamo para ella, al

contrario de lo que había ocurrido con todas las mujeres con las que se

había acostado. No era una mujer ambiciosa. Todo lo contrario, era una

mujer con una moral firme y unos principios sólidos, y eso era algo que

también le gustaba de ella. Pensó que sería justo darle una última

oportunidad.

Bella estuvo trabajando esta tarde hasta las nueve de la noche,

hasta que ya muy cansada tomó el todoterreno y regresó con sus perros a

casa. Estuvo pendiente todo el rato del móvil, por ver si su madre la

llamaba con voz angustiada para decirle que la policía había arrestado a

su padre. Edward Cullen le había prometido esperar hasta el día

siguiente, pero no podía confiar mucho en su palabra. La conversación

con él había sido infructuosa, no parecía dispuesto a ceder en su

propósito de castigar a todos los culpables del robo.

Aunque no delatase directamente a su padre a la policía y sólo

acusase a Paul y a Embry, sus primos se encargarían de implicar a su

padre en el robo para repartir así la culpa. El cuadro había desaparecido y

había pocas esperanzas de recuperarlo a menos que los autores del robo

confesasen todos los pormenores de su fechoría. Y, además, estaba el

problema con la compañía de seguros, que trataría de averiguar si se

habían adoptado todas las medidas de seguridad contempladas en la

póliza y se habían puesto todos los medios posibles para detener a los

ladrones. Iba a resultarle difícil a Edward Cullen poder proteger a su

padre manteniéndole al margen de todo aquello.

Dejó a los perros en el cobertizo y entró en la casa. Estaba fría y

desordenada. La vieja cocina de carbón estaba apagada. Suspiró con

desaliento y se fue a cambiar de ropa. Antes de acostarse, tendría que

cenar algo y dar de comer a los animales. Magic, su negro terrier escocés

sordo, daba brincos por la habitación, como si saltase sobre muelles,

liberando la energía reprimida. Mientras se lavaba y cambiaba, le arrojó

una pelota varias veces lo más lejos posible para que el animal fuera a

recogerla. Weed, un escuálido lurcher de color gris apareció de repente

muy campante por la puerta. Tras muchos años de cuidados, el animal

consideraba aquella casa su hogar. Harley, un labrador diabético, con el

hocico blanco, se tumbó tranquilamente al pie de la cama, feliz de volver

a estar con su ama de nuevo.

De pie, junto a la ventana de la cocina, se tomó un sándwich y un

vaso de leche. Luego, salió afuera y dio de comer y beber a sus animales

bajo las últimas luces de aquel frío día de finales de primavera. Acabada

la tarea, volvió dentro de casa. Le rechinaban los dientes de frío y tuvo

que encender la cocina, cosa que casi nunca lograba a la primera.

Cuando ya lo había conseguido y estaba a punto de meterse en la

cama, sonó el teléfono.

–Soy Edward –dijo él con un tono tan natural como si estuviese

acostumbrado a hablar con ella todas las noches, cuando era la primera

vez que la llamaba por teléfono.

–¿Sí? –contestó ella cautelosa, tratando de controlarse para no

preguntarle muy airada quién le había dado el número de su móvil.

–¿Puedes venir a mi casa mañana por la mañana a eso de las

nueve? Tengo una proposición que hacerte.

–¿Una proposición? –repitió ella llena de curiosidad, preguntándose

de qué podría tratarse–. ¿De qué clase de proposición me estás hablando?

–Es una proposición que no puede tratarse por teléfono. ¿Vendrás

mañana?

–Sí, mañana es mi día libre.

Bella colgó el teléfono con el rostro pálido, pero a los pocos segundos

lanzó un grito de júbilo tan grande, que asustó a sus mascotas. Luego se

puso a dar saltos y más saltos liberando la tensión acumulada a lo largo

del día. Edward Cullen se había avenido a razones. Aquella llamada

sólo podía significar que había comprendido todo lo que ella le había

dicho y había reflexionado.

Sin embargo, la euforia inicial desapareció poco a poco. Después de

todo, no parecía que un hombre como él, que tenía por credo lo del ojo

por ojo y diente por diente, pudiera estar dispuesto a perdonar las

imprudencias de su padre a cambio de nada. ¿Acaso no se lo había dicho

él mismo? ¿De qué podría tratarse aquella proposición? ¿Tendría algo que

ver con el sexo? Dada su reputación y el interés que había demostrado

por ella, parecía bastante probable. Recordó con pesar las cicatrices que

tenía en el vientre y en la espalda. Nunca había revelado esas

imperfecciones de su cuerpo a un hombre y menos aún había revelado a

nadie lo que las había causado. La cuestión del sexo estaba fuera de

lugar. En todo caso, teniendo en cuenta lo que las amantes de Edward

habían dicho de él en las revistas del corazón, era evidente que ella nunca

podría estar a la altura de las atrevidas y exóticas cosas que él hacía en la

cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Edward vio cómo Bella bajaba de su viejo Land Rover rodeada

como siempre de sus perros. Le había dicho por teléfono que aquél era su

día libre, de modo que había supuesto que iría elegantemente vestida

para la ocasión, o por lo menos mejor arreglada que el día anterior. Pero

Bella apareció con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta tan grande

que bien podría ser de algún espantapájaros. Nada de lo que llevaba

puesto resaltaba su figura. Pensó que, si contra todo pronóstico,

conseguían llegar a un acuerdo, no iba a resultar nada fácil su relación.

Ella no parecía muy aficionada a la alta costura y él tampoco a los pelos

de los perros.

Billy saludó a Bella con una radiante sonrisa, como si fueran

viejos amigos, y la llevó a una sala impresionante, más propia de una

estrella de rock, decorada a base de tonos negro y púrpura, con

suntuosos sofás de terciopelo, mesas de metacrilato y audaces

complementos de vanguardia. Minutos después, Tomasso apareció de

nuevo con una bandeja con café y pastas anunciándole que el señor la

recibiría en seguida.

–Negocios… siempre negocios –se lamentó el hombre llevándose

una mano al oído como si estuviera hablando por un móvil.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa como para quedarse sentada

tranquilamente tomándose el café, así que tomó su taza y se puso a

merodear por la sala. Se quedó mirando un cuadro de arte moderno que

parecía un retrato, tratando de adivinar si aquellos rasgos extraños que

parecían hechos por un niño de tres años podrían representar realmente

la cara de alguna persona. Ella tenía un concepto más tradicional del arte,

le gustaban más los paisajes campestres y los retratos de animales, y se

sentía incapaz de apreciar aquella valiosa colección de arte

contemporáneo que Edward tenía en su mansión de Halston Hall. Sonó

entonces su teléfono móvil. Atendió la llamada con la mano que tenía

libre, apresurándose luego a dejar la taza de café en una mesita al

comprobar que la estaba llamando su madre.

Renee estaba llorando desconsoladamente y casi no podía

entender lo que le estaba diciendo, pero le bastó para comprender lo

fundamental. Su padre, durante el desayuno, había acabado confesándole

toda la historia del robo. Podía imaginarse fácilmente la escena.

Explicaciones, preguntas, reproches… Su madre estaba destrozada

emocionalmente, convencida de que su marido iba a ser detenido en

cualquier momento y llevado a la cárcel por su participación en el robo.

–¡Y todo por aquel estúpido crucero! ¡Qué bien habríamos hecho

quedándonos en casa como siempre! ¡Qué necesidad teníamos de hacer

ese viaje tan extravagante! –se lamentó Renee, hecha un mar de

lágrimas–. Ahora nos desahuciarán y perderemos la casa…

–¿De qué estás hablando, mamá?

–El maldito señor Cullen no va a dejar que sigamos viviendo en

una de sus propiedades después de lo que le ha hecho tu padre, ¿no te

parece? He estado viviendo en esta casa desde que tenía dieciocho años

y no podría soportar tener que irme de ella. ¿Y qué me dices de tus

hermanos? Perderán también su empleo en la finca. Nunca más volverán

a poner los pies en esa casa.

Bella le pidió que tratara de calmarse, pero Renee era una mujer

pesimista por naturaleza. Era lo peor que les podía haber ocurrido, dijo

ella, dando ya por sentado que toda su familia se iba a quedar sin casa,

sin trabajo y con la vida arruinada. Bella le dijo que se tranquilizara, que

todo tenía solución, y que la llamaría más tarde. Cuando colgó el teléfono,

vio a Edward contemplándola en el umbral de la puerta.

Hubo un silencio muy tenso en que ambos se miraron fijamente

como tratando de desvelar sus pensamientos. Edward llevaba un traje

negro muy elegante y una preciosa corbata de seda. Tenía un aspecto

impresionante. Su barba incipiente revelaba que había comenzado el día

a una hora muy temprana. Ella siempre había pensado de él que era un

hombre muy apuesto, pero aquella ligera sombra oscura en su rostro le

daba un aspecto aún más varonil y sensual.

–Mi madre… Mi padre tuvo al fin el valor de contárselo todo –dijo

Bella con voz temblorosa guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo–. Está

destrozada.

–Me hago cargo.

Edward contempló con gesto de satisfacción su palidez, consciente

de que tenía en sus manos el poder de aliviar aquella angustia que sentía.

Se había pasado media noche despierto pensando en sus deseos y en la

forma mejor de solucionar aquel problema. Podrían llegar a un trato

beneficioso para ambos. Libre de responsabilidades y exigencias. Sin

falsas esperanzas. Los dos podrían mantener esa independencia que

tanto apreciaban.

–Hablaste de una proposición… –susurró ella con los nervios a flor

de piel y las manos dentro de los bolsillos para ocultar el temor que le

producía su presencia.

–Sí. Escúchame bien antes de darme una respuesta –le aconsejó él

muy sereno pero tratando de no mirarla excesivamente pues, a pesar de

la indumentaria que llevaba, le parecía deliciosamente juvenil y atractiva,

y le impedía concentrarse–. Y recuerda que, mientras siga en pie nuestro

trato, no tendrás que preocuparte de nada y gozarás de una posición muy

ventajosa, tanto tú como toda tu familia

–Bella, intrigada por aquellas palabras y aquella promesa, ardía en

deseos de conocer los términos del trato al que se estaba refiriendo y

asintió suavemente con la cabeza–. Se me ha ocurrido algo en lo que tú

podrías ayudarme. A cambio, yo dejaría en paz a tu padre.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos con gesto esperanzado y suspiró

profundamente.

–Muy bien, pero dime, ¿en qué puedo yo ayudarte?

–Me gustaría tener un hijo, pero no de la forma convencional –

respondió él con una sonrisa irónica–. Nunca he creído que sea un hombre

que pueda pasar con una mujer el resto de su vida. Por otra parte, pienso

que me iría mejor un tipo distinto de relación, un matrimonio basado en

consideraciones de orden más práctico.

Bella frunció el ceño tratando de adivinar lo que se ocultaba bajo

aquellas palabras y en qué medida encajaban con los principios que le

habían enseñado sus padres desde pequeña.

–¿Cómo es eso de un matrimonio práctico? –preguntó ella, creyendo

no haber comprendido bien sus palabras, pues le costaba trabajo pensar

que Edward estuviera hablando de matrimonio con ella.

–Muy sencillo, estoy hablando de un simple contrato, libre de

ideales platónicos y cosas vanas como el amor, el romanticismo y la

fidelidad eterna –replicó Edward con una extraña muestra de

entusiasmo–. Si aceptas tener un hijo conmigo, me casaré contigo,

estarás libre al cabo de dos años y te dejaré en una posición económica

en la que no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más por el dinero.

Bella, perpleja ante aquella extravagante proposición, desvió la vista

de él por unos instantes para tratar de comprender bien el alcance de sus

palabras. Luego, se volvió de nuevo y le miró fijamente.

–¡Por el amor de Dios! No puedes estar hablando en serio. Eres un

hombre joven, rico y atractivo, tiene que haber cientos de mujeres

hermosas deseando casarse contigo y darte una familia.

–Probablemente. Pero yo no quiero por esposa, ni por madre de mi

hijo, a una de esas cazafortunas que sólo se preocupan de ellas mismas.

Quiero a una mujer inteligente e independiente que acepte mis

condiciones y que sepa que no puede esperar una relación afectiva a

largo plazo conmigo.

Parcialmente complacida por los adjetivos de inteligente e

independiente que le había dedicado, Bella se dirigió a él con un poco más

de confianza.

–Pero si no estás preparado para tener una relación estable con una

mujer, ¿para qué diablos quieres tener un hijo?

–Son dos cosas distintas, pero no incompatibles –respondió Edward,

muy seguro de sí–. Yo seguiría cumpliendo siempre con mis obligaciones

como padre. Creo que en eso no haya nada de egoísmo por mi parte.

–¿Tienes acaso tantas ganas de tener un hijo que no puedes esperar

hasta encontrar a la mujer adecuada con la que casarte? –preguntó Bella

con un gesto de reprobación.

–Me gustaría decirte que sí para impresionarte y darte una imagen

de hombre sensible y amante de los niños. La verdad es que deseo tener

un hijo –dijo él con una seriedad que ella nunca le había visto antes–. Pero

ahí no acaba toda la historia…

–Ya me lo imaginaba –dijo Bella con ironía.

–Desciendo de una larga dinastía –comenzó diciendo Edward,

mirando a través de la ventana a un punto lejano como si estuviese

viendo desfilar en él cada uno de los rostros de sus antepasados–. Mi

abuelo estaba muy orgulloso de ello. Estaba obsesionado con esas cosas

de los lazos de sangre y dedicó toda su vida a la investigación de nuestro

árbol genealógico. Por desgracia, al morir, dejó su propiedad de la

Toscana en el testamento con unas cláusulas tales, que yo no puedo

heredarla legalmente de mi padre hasta que no tenga un heredero. Puede

ser mujer o varón, eso no importa, pero tengo que tener un heredero si

quiero que esa mansión quede en poder de mi familia.

–¡Santo Dios! Tu abuelo debía de ser muy corto de miras y muy

poco previsor –afirmó Bella con displicencia–. Imagínate que hubieras

salido gay o que no te gustasen los niños.

–Pero no soy gay –replicó Edward secamente–. Y por eso he

pensado en poner en marcha este proyecto para arreglar las cosas que

dejó mal hechas mi abuelo.

–¿Un proyecto? ¿Llamas proyecto a tener un hijo? –exclamó Bella,

pensando lo irónico que era que él tuviese un deseo que le llegaba a ella

tan de cerca al corazón, habiendo entre ellos tan pocas cosas en común.

Él quería tener un hijo por cuestiones de herencias mientras ella

deseaba tenerlo para amarlo y dedicarle toda su vida.

–Creo que sería un grave error por tu parte traer un hijo al mundo

sólo para poder heredar una propiedad –añadió.

–Éso es sólo una forma de verlo, pero hay otras más. A mi hijo no le

faltaría nunca el amor de su padre, le proporcionaría una buena

educación, una buena familia y sería el heredero de todo mi patrimonio.

–¿Y por qué no te buscas una madre de alquiler? Sería más práctico.

–Eso no entra dentro de mis planes. Yo tengo una educación más

bien conservadora y prefiero que mi hijo nazca en el seno de lo que podría

considerarse un matrimonio convencional, al menos mientras durase.

También quiero que mi hijo o mi hija gocen del amor y de los cuidados de

una madre. No creo que sea pedir nada extraordinario.

–Supongo que, en las circunstancias que planteas, exigirías la

custodia plena de cualquier hijo que tuvieras, ¿no es así? –le preguntó

Bella.

–No. Creo que lo justo sería una custodia compartida y un régimen

de visitas. Soy de los que creen firmemente que un niño necesita del

cuidado de una madre.

–Y de un padre –añadió ella sin darse cuenta, abstraída en sus

recuerdos de la infancia en la que le hubiera gustado tener a un padre a

su lado.

–Desde luego –afirmó Edward como si aquella afirmación estuviese

fuera de toda duda.

Sin embargo, el tono apagado de su voz y su falta de entusiasmo al

pronunciar esas palabras le hizo pensar a ella si no habría despertado en

él algún triste recuerdo del pasado.

Respiró profundamente al recordar su absurda proposición. No

estaba dispuesta a aceptar una cosa así. Lo que le estaba pidiendo era,

además de inmoral, imposible. No podía casarse con un hombre que no le

caía bien, y menos aún acostarse con él para tener un hijo. Sentía una

gran vergüenza sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

–Creo que no podría casarme contigo –dijo ella muy

espontáneamente.

Edward le dirigió una mirada tan fría como el hielo. Tenía mucho

interés en que ella aceptase su oferta.

–Tienes que ser razonable. Es la única opción que tienes y también

la única oferta que puedo hacerte.

–Pero no es una proposición aceptable –afirmó Bella levantando la

barbilla con gesto desafiante.

–No opino lo mismo, considerando que, a cambio, estaría dispuesto

a dejar sin castigo a tu padre y a todos sus compinches. Más aún, tendría

que aceptar la pérdida definitiva del cuadro, y sin esperanza de poder

lograr una compensación económica por el robo, ya que en esa situación

no podría acudir a la policía ni reclamar a la compañía de seguros.

Bella puso un gesto serio considerando las consecuencias que podría

traer cualquier tipo de acuerdo entre ellos. Estaba claro que Edward no

estaba de broma cuando le había propuesto aquel trato. Quería algo a

cambio de su valioso cuadro. Parecía razonable. Con toda seguridad, no

estaba acostumbrado a estar del lado de los perdedores. Y la única cosa

que parecía ahora desear de verdad era ser padre de un hijo sin tener que

someterse a las ataduras propias de un matrimonio convencional.

Todo parecía coherente, viendo las cosas desde el punto de vista de

Edward. Pero, ¿y desde su propio punto de vista? Se trataba de un

contrato frío e impersonal, un embarazo y un posterior divorcio a los dos

años. Todo organizado y previsto de antemano. Juntó las manos

entrelazando los dedos y las apretó con fuerza. ¿Era aquella proposición

más desagradable que la concepción por métodos artificiales que había

llegado a considerar en más de una ocasión? Por más que desease un

hijo, no le había atraído la posibilidad de acudir a un banco de esperma

para ser inseminada y concebir así un hijo de un hombre del que nunca

sabría nada. Lo único positivo del método, había pensado ella, era que no

requería mantener una relación íntima con nadie.

–Si no te encontrase tan atractiva, no te habría hecho ninguna

proposición –dijo Edward con un tono de voz que parecía acariciar las

palabras y que le hizo sentir a ella un escalofrío por la espalda.

Bella bajó sus ojos chocolate, confundida. Se sentía como alguien que

necesitase con urgencia ponerse a cubierto de una lluvia de balas y no

encontrase ningún refugio a su alcance. Su cerebro le decía

insistentemente que no podía aceptar aquella proposición, que algunas

cosas, como tener un hijo, no podían comprarse con nada. Pero, a la vez,

había otra voz interior en su corazón que le decía que no tenía otra

alternativa si quería sacar a su padre de aquel apuro.

–Si no hemos llegado a un acuerdo cuando salgas por esa puerta,

me veré obligado a llamar a la policía –dijo Edward con una calma y un

tono de voz tan apagado, que su amenaza resultó aún más

espeluznante–. Ahora tengo la prueba que necesitaba para inculpar a tu

padre.

–¡Por el amor de Dios! No puedes esperar que una mujer se decida

tan alegremente a tener un hijo con un hombre con el que no mantiene

ninguna relación afectiva –exclamó Bella.

–¿Por qué no? Las mujeres se casan y tienen hijos con hombres a

los que no aman necesariamente todos los días de la semana. El

matrimonio no deja de ser un contrato legal al que se accede por

múltiples razones. Muchas mujeres se casan por dinero, por seguridad o

por tener una posición social. No te estoy pidiendo que hagas ningún gran

sacrificio.

Bella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle como hubiera

querido. Lo miró con resentimiento. Aquellas palabras demostraban una

vez más su arrogancia y su falta de sensibilidad. Darle un hijo en aquellas

condiciones era algo inaceptable e incluso inmoral, a lo que una mujer

como ella no podía prestarse. Ella era una mujer reservada y responsable.

Todo lo contrario que él. Edward llevaba un tipo de vida que ella

aborrecía. No se parecían en nada y ella no estaba dispuesta a irse a la

cama con un extraño.

–¿Lo crees así?

–Sí. Que yo sepa, no tienes ningún novio que pueda complicar las

cosas y yo también estoy libre de todo compromiso. Puedo asegurarte

que, si aceptaras ser mi esposa, te trataría con todo respeto y

generosidad. Esta casa sería tu hogar. No te exigiría que te fueras a vivir

conmigo a Italia, podrías quedarte aquí. En muchos aspectos, tu vida

seguiría siendo como antes.

Bella lo miró con gesto de desagrado tratando de imaginárselo en su

cama mientras la vida seguía a su alrededor como si nada hubiera

cambiado.

–Quizá sea la idea de quedarte embarazada lo que te desanima…

–No. Estoy en una edad en que me encantaría tener un hijo. Tanto,

que estaría dispuesta a criarlo yo sola sin un padre –dijo ella muy segura

de sí–. ¿Pero has pensado bien todo esto? Podría ocurrir que después de

casarnos no pudiéramos tener hijos.

–Sería una fatalidad del destino, pero estoy dispuesto a asumir ese

riesgo.

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de la ventana, modelando con sus

sombras de bronce y oro la poderosa figura de Edward y otorgando a sus

profundos ojos verdes un brillo de topacio. Lo miró con antipatía. No podía

plegarse a sus deseos, pero veía, por otra parte, que no tenía otra opción,

a menos que quisiese ver a su padre en la cárcel y a la familia que tanto

adoraba destrozada, sin trabajo y sin hogar.

Casi treinta años atrás, Charlie había prometido cuidar a Bella como

si fuera su hija. Y había cumplido fielmente esa promesa. Y eso que la

gente le había criticado duramente por haberse casado con Renee

cuando Bella tenía ya casi un año, porque todo el mundo en la ciudad

había supuesto que era hija suya. En aquellos días, tener un niño fuera del

matrimonio era un verdadero escándalo en una ciudad pequeña como

Charlbury St Helens y la madre de Bella lo había pasado realmente mal

durante sus meses como madre soltera. Charlie Swan había tenido

mucho valor casándose con la madre de Bella. Él estaba enamorado de

Renee, pero ella de él, no. Aun así, él había decidido dar aquel paso.

A veces, solía decirse Bella, cuando una está en un estado de

angustia e incertidumbre, la única forma de avanzar hacia delante es

cerrar los ojos y dar un salto en la oscuridad.

–De acuerdo, lo haré –dijo ella haciendo un esfuerzo para apartar de

su mente todas las dudas y reservas que ponían en tela de juicio lo que

estaba haciendo.

Edward Cullen la miró complacido con una radiante sonrisa de

triunfo.

–No te arrepentirás… –afirmó él, estrechando su mano para sellar

su pacto–. ¿Qué te pasó aquí? –exclamó de repente al ver la cicatriz que

tenía en el dorso de la mano derecha.

–¡Oh…! No fue nada, un accidente que tuve hace mucho tiempo –

respondió ella, pálida y con el corazón acelerado, pugnando por apartar

cuanto antes su mano de la suya.

–Tuvo que ser bastante grave –dijo él soltándole la mano.

Edward no había elegido precisamente el momento más oportuno

para sacar a la luz aquella cicatriz que despertaba ella tan amargos

recuerdos. Bella había aceptado casarse con él, después de muchas dudas,

pero no quería resucitar ningún fantasma del pasado, sino concentrarse

sólo en el futuro. El fin puede, a veces, justificar los medios, se dijo para

sí. Edward tendría lo que deseaba, ella también. Tendría un hijo que

seguiría siendo siempre suyo y que además se beneficiaría de tener

también un padre. Ésa era la parte positiva. De lo de acostarse con él,

sería mejor olvidarse hasta que llegase el momento.

–Informaré al personal para que comiencen a preparar todo para la

boda –dijo Edward.

–Parece que tienes mucha prisa –replicó ella sorprendida.

–Sí, _piccola mia_… No quiero arriesgarme a que puedas cambiar de

opinión –afirmó él con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto le desagradaba a

ella–. No hay por qué demorar la ejecución de nuestro proyecto, ¿no

crees?

–No, supongo que no –dijo ella de forma mecánica, inclinándose

para recoger la chaqueta.

Edward, muy diligente, se inclinó también para ayudarla a

ponérsela, en un gesto que ella malinterpretó echándose hacia atrás. Él le

abrió entonces la prenda para que ella pasase los brazos por las mangas y

luego, con mucha naturalidad, le sacó la coleta por fuera del cuello de la

chaqueta.

–Estoy deseando verte con el pelo suelto –dijo él con voz apagada y

cara de entusiasmo.

Había algo en aquella voz que la perturbaba. Con ningún hombre se

había sentido así. A su lado, sentía su cuerpo de una forma diferente. Dio

un paso hacia atrás asustada, poniendo los brazos cruzados delante del

pecho en actitud defensiva.

Edward le pasó suavemente el dedo índice por la mejilla con gesto

de reproche.

–Eso no está bien. Vas a ser mi esposa y tienes que acostumbrarte

a mis caricias.

–¿Y cómo se supone que voy lograrlo? –preguntó ella molesta

consigo misma, viendo lo fácil que resultaba para él tratarla como si fuera

una adolescente.

–En primer lugar, tienes que relajarte –respondió él tomándole la

mano y atrayéndola hacia sí. Bella comenzó a tiritar como si acabase de

meterse en las aguas de un río helado.

–No tienes nada que temer, sólo voy a besarte –dijo él, muy

tranquilo. Ella sintió una especie mareo y sus ojos chocolate parecieron

mirar a un punto imaginario.

–No…

–Alguna vez tendrá que ser la primera, _piccola mia_.

Sin embargo, ella se quedó sorprendida al ver que él le soltaba la

mano. Le costaba trabajo ver con claridad lo que debía hacer. Si no

dejaba que la besara, él pensaría que no era capaz de cumplir su parte

del trato y quizá retirara su proposición. Se sintió tan atemorizada como

un pajarillo frente a un gato hambriento a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Edward sonrió con gesto triunfal observando el rubor de sus

mejillas. Ella lo miró fijamente, como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de

lo alto y musculoso que era. Sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para

temerle, pero su cuerpo parecía no escuchar a su cerebro. Lo que sí creyó

escuchar fue su corazón bombeando sangre a gran velocidad por todas

sus venas.

–Hay algunas cosas en las que creo que soy realmente bueno –dijo

Edward con mucha calma–. Y ésta es una de ella, _piccola mia_.

Su boca se deslizó entre sus labios sellados con la misma suavidad

que el viento deposita en el suelo una semilla. Ella había esperado mayor

impetuosidad, pero aquella forma tan delicada de besarla consiguió

activar todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y acelerar el ritmo de su

corazón hasta límites insospechados. Él movió con habilidad la punta de

la lengua hasta conseguir abrirse paso entre sus labios. Ella sintió

entonces un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo al tiempo que sus

pechos parecían inflamarse y sus pezones ponerse más duros y tensos.

Sintió como si el sujetador que llevaba le impidiera respirar. Luego,

conforme él seguía explorando el interior de su boca con aquellos

movimientos tan sensuales y eróticos de su lengua, ella comenzó a sentir

un calor húmedo entre sus muslos.

–Ya es suficiente –dijo ella medio temblando, apoyando las manos

en los hombros de él para apartarse unos centímetros.

Le costaba aceptarlo, pero tenía que admitir que había disfrutado

con aquel beso. Igual que aquella noche en que había pensado que quizá

todo habría sido producto de los sentimientos que ella había estado

reprimiendo durante tantos años y de lo intimidada que se había sentido

en su presencia.

–No, esto es sólo el comienzo –replicó Edward, con sus ojos verdes

encendidos como esmeraldas.

–¿Y cuándo tendría lugar esa boda de la que hablas? –exclamó ella

tratando de desviar la conversación a otro terreno menos resbaladizo.

–En cuanto se resuelvan los preparativos. Será una boda en toda

regla. Con vestidos de boda como Dios manda, una larga lista de invitados

y una gran fiesta de celebración.

–¿Crees realmente que es necesario todo eso? –preguntó ella, no

muy entusiasmada ante la idea de tener que representar el papel de la

inocente novia ante un grupo de extraños de la alta sociedad.

–Por supuesto. Si no, no parecería un matrimonio de verdad. –¿Y

qué voy a decirle a mi familia? –exclamó ella con un suspiro ahogado.

–No hace falta que les cuentes toda la verdad. Los detalles de

nuestro pacto son, de algún modo, un secreto entre nosotros –dijo Edward

en tono de advertencia.

Aquella prohibición resultaba poco menos que imposible de cumplir,

pero Bella estaba llegando a la conclusión de que era mejor no dejar

escapar ningún comentario inconveniente. Sabía que le contaría toda la

verdad a su madre, pero lo haría de forma que su padre no se sintiera

responsable de la decisión que había tomado. Respiró profundamente,

recordando los aspectos positivos de su nueva situación e invocándolos

como en un mantra. Su padre no iría a la cárcel y la reputación de su

familia quedaría a salvo. Ella acabaría teniendo el hijo que siempre había

soñado y tendría incluso un anillo de compromiso en el dedo tal como

quería su madre, que nunca había visto con buenos ojos que una mujer

pudiese tener un hijo sin estar casada.

Pero, ¿aquello era una boda de verdad o sólo un proyecto como él

decía?

Decidió no seguir dándole vueltas a aquella pregunta. Tenía que ser

realista y práctica, tal como Edward le había dicho. Después de todo, si él

era tan bueno en todo lo demás como besando, con el tiempo llegaría a

ser también más razonable en los otros aspectos de su relación. Las

mujeres no siempre se casaban sólo por amor. Ni tampoco los hombres,

como Edward estaba a punto de demostrarle. Si aquel matrimonio era

bueno para él, un magnate que tenía a su disposición un montón de

mujeres hermosas y elegantes, podría ser ventajoso también para ella.

–¿Por qué me has elegido a mí? –dijo ella como pensando en voz

alta.

Edward la miró con sus profundos ojos verdes, bajó ligeramente sus

densas pestañas negras y estrechó la mirada para dar mayor intensidad a

su expresión.

–Te lo diré en nuestra noche de bodas, _piccola mia_.

...por Dios que ansioso esta nuestro Edward!

….les gusta chicas?

Cariños

J


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Me gusta más el de la falda larga –dijo Bella otra vez a Jessica, la

estilista de modas que Edward había contratado para comprarle el traje

de novia más lujoso del mercado–. Creo que me sienta bien.

Bella estaba dispuesta a no dejarse convencer por nadie, por muy

experta en modas que fuese, y ser ella la que decidiese al menos el

vestido que iba a llevar el día de su boda.

–Sí, es muy bonito –dijo Renee Swan, completamente de acuerdo

con la elección de su hija.

–Bueno, si te gusta lo kitsch… –dijo Jessica secamente sin mucho

entusiasmo, haciendo una seña a la dependienta para que le bajase aquel

traje bordado de perlas y lentejuelas, y pudiera ver a la luz el efecto que

hacía–. Desde luego, es una monada –añadió la estilista en tono irónico.

Bella estaba sorprendida consigo misma. Nunca había tenido

demasiado interés por la ropa, pero ahora estaba realmente

entusiasmada con su traje de novia. Todos los esfuerzos de Jessica por

tratar de convencerla para que eligiese un traje sobrio de raso habían

caído en saco roto.

Aquello representaba para Bella un pequeño triunfo personal.

Edward le había comprado un ajuar completo de ropa acorde con su

nuevo papel de futura esposa de un magnate internacional, sin contar con

ella prácticamente para nada. Era un perfeccionista por naturaleza, le

gustaba tenerlo todo ordenado y en su sitio, y quería que a aquella boda

no le faltase de nada. Bella era por el contrario una persona muy

condescendiente que procuraba no tener problemas con nadie y había

llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido discutir por teléfono sobre

algo tan banal como la ropa con un hombre como Edward, acostumbrado

a llevar siempre razón y decir la última palabra.

Ciertamente, Bella había perdido todo su interés por ir bien vestida y

maquillada desde la amarga experiencia que había tenido en su

adolescencia, a raíz de la cual había llegado a la conclusión de que era

más seguro y cómodo ir vestida de forma sencilla sin llamar la atención

de los hombres. Consciente de que no estaba al tanto de las tendencias

de la moda, se había dejado guiar por personas más expertas en la

materia. Aconsejada por ellas, se había depilado las cejas y se había

moldeado el pelo. Ahora ya no tenía aquel pelo ondulado en cola de caballo,

sino una espléndida melena con cuerpo y llena de brillo. Veía con

resignación que, después de todo el tiempo que se había pasado en los

salones de belleza y las peluquerías, tenía que someterse ahora además a

diversas sesiones de manicura, cera, pedicura y limpiezas de cutis.

Aquello se le hacía cuesta arriba. Parecía algo interminable y no sabía

hasta cuándo aguantaría. Sus colegas de la clínica veterinaria que le

habían tomado el pelo tantas veces por su indumentaria estaban

asombrados al verla. El patito feo se había convertido en cisne.

Aunque habían pasado sólo tres semanas desde aquel día que había

aceptado casarse con Edward Cullen, su vida había cambiado

totalmente. Quedaban sólo diez días para la boda y Edward había estado

casi todo ese tiempo en el extranjero de viaje de negocios. Había recibido,

sin embargo, a través de un servicio urgente de mensajería, un

maravilloso anillo de diamantes, y se había publicado su compromiso en

un periódico de tirada internacional del que ella nunca había oído hablar.

Tras difundirse la noticia, un paparazi había ido el día anterior y, oculto

tras un seto, le había sacado unas fotos horrorosas saliendo de la clínica

tras haber estado asistiendo el parto de un ternero durante varias horas.

Estaba sucia, desarreglada y con el pelo alborotado. La foto, con el título

irónico de _es la novia del magnate de la jet set_, había aparecido esa

misma mañana en una revista del corazón. Un compañero de la clínica le

había enseñado la foto de la revista, pero no le había dado mayor

importancia. Edward, en cambio, no había reaccionado de la misma

manera y la había llamado con urgencia para que fuese a comer con él a

discutir el asunto.

–No te enamores nunca de Edward, hija. Te haría sufrir –le dijo su

madre, mientras Bella conducía su Land Rover para llevarla a casa.

–No te preocupes, mamá, no me voy a enamorar de él. Además, ya

sabes que lo nuestro no es un matrimonio de verdad –replicó Bella con

desdén, preguntándose si habría hecho bien contándole a su madre todos

los detalles de la proposición de Edward.

–No te engañes, hija. Si tienes un hijo con ese hombre, vuestro

matrimonio será tan real y verdadero como cualquier otro –dijo su madre

muy segura de sus palabras–. Te conozco muy bien y sé que tienes un

corazón mucho más grande de lo que pretendes aparentar.

–Tengo casi treinta y un años y nunca me he enamorado –le recordó

ella a su madre.

–Sólo porque te has mantenido apartada de los hombres desde

aquella experiencia tan horrible que tuviste en la universidad con aquel

tipo tan odioso –exclamó Renee con un gesto de amargura–. Edward es

un hombre muy apuesto y no sería nada extraño que perdieses la cabeza

por él. Vais a estar viviendo juntos, compartiendo muchas cosas…

–Lo único que vamos a compartir es el deseo de tener un hijo –

replicó Bella con firmeza y algo acalorada–. Edward dejó eso bien claro.

Desea tener un niño, pero no está dispuesto a renunciar a su

independencia. No quiere una esposa absorbente que esté pegada a él

todo el día.

Bella se lo había contado todo a su madre, pero le había pedido que

no le dijese nada a su padre. Charlie Swan se había tragado la historia de

que ella se había estado viendo con Edward a escondidas sin que nadie lo

supiera y el buen hombre no vio nada extraño en que un magnate se

hubiera enamorado de su preciosa hija.

–Sí, ya sé… es un matrimonio de conveniencia. Exactamente igual

que hicimos tu padre y yo hace…

–No, no se parece en nada –protestó Bella–. Papá estaba enamorado

de ti, aunque tú no sintieses lo mismo por él entonces. Eso es una gran

diferencia. Además, Edward y yo hemos planeado nuestro divorcio de

mutuo acuerdo, aun antes de casarnos.

–Por muchos planes y acuerdos que hayáis hecho, no resulta tan

fácil como crees controlar las emociones cuando se convive con una

persona.

Bella paró el coche al llegar al centro de la ciudad y se quedó allí un

instante hasta que vio a su madre entrar en casa. Luego dio marcha atrás

al Land Rover y enfiló la carretera en dirección a Halston Hall para ir a

comer con Edward, como habían acordado. Atravesó la entrada que daba

acceso a los jardines que Edward había abierto generosamente al público.

Tenía un estanque y un parque de juegos para los niños, hermosos paseos

entre árboles frondosos y sitios tranquilos para ir de merienda. Sus

empleados y vecinos tenían permiso también para celebrar sus fiestas de

bodas y cumpleaños en aquellos jardines. Resultaba paradójico pensar

que un extranjero como Edward Cullen hubiera hecho por la

comunidad de aquella ciudad más que la familia Withlook a lo

largo de todos los siglos que habían sido propietarios de la finca. El

hombre con el que ella se iba a casar por conveniencia, o por cuestiones

prácticas como él decía, era un filántropo por naturaleza.

Bella se bajó del coche al llegar a la entrada de la casa y se dirigió a

la puerta, repasando mentalmente si llevaba todo en orden. El anillo de

compromiso estaba en su sitio y su peinado inmaculado como si acabase

de salir de la peluquería. Llevaba unos pantalones muy elegantes a juego

con un jersey gris con adornos de encaje. Lo único que le faltaba para

parecer una verdadera dama inglesa era un collar de perlas, pensó

sonriendo. Aquella mañana apenas se había reconocido al mirarse al

espejo. Estar casada con Edward iba a ser como empezar a trabajar en un

sitio nuevo y con unas reglas distintas y muy estrictas a las que ella no

estaba acostumbrada.

Billy le saludó al entrar con su sonrisa habitual y la acompañó

al salón de recepción, algo menos ostentoso que el salón principal.

–Isabella… –exclamó Edward al verla, avanzando hacia ella con paso

decidido.

Bella le vio acercarse llena de inquietud. Era un hombre

terriblemente atractivo, su presencia casi intimidaba, con su cuerpo alto y

musculoso. Recordó el calor y el sabor de aquel beso tan sensual y sintió

un intenso rubor en las mejillas. Cuanto más lo miraba, más comprendía

que era demasiado apuesto para ella, tenía unos ojos turbadores y unas

pestañas aún más largas que las suyas. Sintió como si un torrente de

fuego líquido corriera lentamente por su cuerpo desde los pezones de sus

pechos hasta la zona más íntima de su pelvis, para acabar sembrando allí

la semilla de un ardiente deseo. Trató de recuperar el control.

Edward examinó detenidamente su figura de delicadas

proporciones, realzada por las prendas que llevaba. Estaba embelesado

por la belleza de su rostro y la sedosidad de su pelo, que le caía por

ambos lados de la cara.

–Estás espléndida…

–Creo que exageras –replicó Bella, algo incómoda por el cumplido.

–No lo creo. Especialmente si lo comparamos con esto –dijo él

secamente tomando una revista que había en una mesita y abriéndola por

la página donde estaba la foto en la que aparecía ella con la ropa

salpicada de barro y las botas de goma–. ¿Cómo permites que te saquen

con esta pinta?

Bella encajó aquellas palabras peor que si hubiera recibido una

bofetada. Echó la cabeza atrás y lo miró fijamente.

–Había estado asistiendo el parto de un ternero que vino con

muchas complicaciones. Duró más de tres horas y, al final, el pobre

animal nació muerto, aunque conseguimos salvar la vida de la madre.

Acabé agotada y con el pelo y la ropa manchados por todas partes. Es

algo que forma parte de mi trabajo, ¿sabes?

–En adelante, cuando seas mi esposa, espero que sepas cuidar

mejor de tu imagen –replicó él muy serio como si no hubiera escuchado

sus explicaciones.

–Yo no puedo evitar que un fotógrafo se esconda a la espera de

fotografiarme cuando estoy más desarreglada. No puedo estar

preocupada todo el día con esa clase de estupideces.

–No es necesario que discutamos más sobre este asunto. Lo único

que quiero que quede claro es que no voy a permitir que aparezcas en

público como si fueras una indigente.

–Entonces creo que tenemos un problema –replicó ella no dispuesta

a dar su brazo a torcer–. La mayor parte de mi trabajo suele ser al aire

libre y a menudo tengo que ensuciarme para hacerlo. Pero es un trabajo

que me gusta y no tengo la menor intención de renunciar a él sólo para

dar la imagen de una muñequita que halague tu vanidad.

–No te estoy pidiendo que parezcas una muñequita –contestó

Edward algo exasperado, sorprendido de que ella le diera tan poca

importancia a aparecer en la prensa de aquella forma.

–Entonces, ¿por qué será que en estas tres semanas que llevamos

comprometidos me siento como una mujer florero? Pareces pensar que no

tengo nada mejor que hacer que ir de tiendas o sentarme en un salón de

belleza a someterme a sesiones interminables –dijo Bella muy furiosa con

sus ojos chocolate y oscuros con expresión dura, porque tenía

la impresión de que él estaba siendo injusto con ella después de haber

aguantado aquellas horribles sesiones para mejorar su aspecto.

–Hasta que yo llegué a tu vida, creo que no te preocupaste nunca

por tu aspecto. Cualquier mujer con un mínimo de autoestima desea tener

una buena apariencia física. No veo que haya nada malo en eso.

–El nivel de mi autoestima no creo que sea algo de tu incumbencia –

dijo ella molesta porque él parecía decir que a ella no le importaba estar

atractiva–. Yo soy sólo una mujer trabajadora.

–Trabajas tantas horas, que no te queda tiempo para ser una mujer

de verdad –afirmó él disgustado al ver que ella le llevaba la contraria–. No

tenía idea de las horas que dedicabas al día a tu trabajo hasta que

comencé a llamarte por teléfono. Apenas estás en casa y, cuando estás,

te pasas el tiempo con esos animaluchos que tienes. Me parece algo

ridículo.

Bella estaba indignada y resentida. Sintió que se le encendía la

sangre con aquellas palabras de reproche hacia su trabajo.

–Me dijiste que querías una mujer inteligente e independiente, pero

creo que no fuiste sincero. En todo caso, quiero que sepas que mi carrera

es lo más importante de mi vida.

–Pensaba que era tu familia.

–Sólo te digo una cosa, si intentas interferir en mi trabajo,

entenderé que no quieres cumplir tu parte del trato –dijo ella muy segura

de sí misma–. Dijiste que querías el divorcio en un par de años, ¿por qué

estás tratando entonces de apartarme de mi carrera?

–Quiero ver también a mi esposa de vez en cuando, y a ti rara vez

se te puede ver por la tarde o en un fin de semana.

–¿Sabes cuál es el problema de verdad? Que lo que tú pretendes es

tener una esposa que sea la esclava de tus deseos, que esté siempre muy

arregladita y que no tenga que hacer otra cosa que pasarse todo el día

poniéndose guapa para ti, una diosa del hogar.

–No andas desencaminada, una diosa del dormitorio sería mi tipo –

dijo él con una sonrisa burlona–. Ahora en serio, creo que no estás siendo

práctica. Deberías reducir un poco tu horario de trabajo.

–¡Eso es imposible!

–Sí, mientras seas sólo una empleada, pero si fueras copropietaria

del negocio de la clínica, podrías planificar mejor tu horario de trabajo.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

–De comprarte el cincuenta por ciento de la clínica.

–¡No…! ¡Ni se te ocurra! –dijo Bella tan enfadada que casi no le

salían las palabras–. Mantente alejado de la clínica y no te atrevas a

inmiscuirte en ella. ¡Esto es increíble! Si no puedes tener en seguida lo

que quieres, tratas inmediatamente de comprarlo.

–Cuando veo un problema, trato de buscar una solución –replicó él

en un tono duro y frío–. Y ahora en la situación actual, creo que tienes tres

opciones.

–¿Tres opciones? –repitió ella con gesto airado.

–Sí tres opciones. Una: me permites que te compre la mitad de la

clínica para que seas su copropietaria. Dos: te limitas a trabajar en ella a

tiempo parcial. Tres: dejas de trabajar en ella definitivamente –dijo

Edward, enumerando con los dedos cada una de las posibilidades

mientras miraba impertérrito la cara de asombro e incredulidad de Bella–.

Algo hay que hacer para cambiar tu horario actual. Ahora mismo, no

tienes tiempo ni para tu marido ni para tener un hijo.

–¡Acordé casarme contigo, no dejar que controlases todos los actos

de mi vida! –exclamó ella furiosa–. ¿O crees que vas a decirme a todas

horas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer?

–_Madre di Dio_… cálmate y recapacita en lo que te estoy diciendo –

dijo Edward, sorprendido por su reacción.

–No, no pienso escuchar una sola palabra más –replicó ella muy

enfadada viendo que él no tenía el menor reparo en inmiscuirse no sólo

en su vida, sino también en su carrera.

Con la cabeza bien alta, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Su sexto sentido

le aconsejaba alejarse de allí antes de que empezara a perder los nervios.

–A ver si se te pasa pronto esa rabieta –le dijo Edward en un tono

frío y cortante como un cuchillo–. Mi primo Emmet y su esposa están

esperándonos para comer en el salón de al lado y arden en deseos de

conocerte.

Bella se quedó inmóvil apretando los dientes como un felino al

acecho dispuesto a saltar sobre el cuello de su presa. Edward tenía el don

de sacarla de quicio. Apretó los puños y trató de relajarse.

–Me gusta resolver las dificultades antes de que se conviertan en un

problema –añadió Edward en voz baja con una serenidad pasmosa.

Bella se imaginó entonces empujando a Edward al borde de un

acantilado y tuvo la sospecha de que él no dudaría en agarrarse a ella

para arrastrarla con él al vacío. Aún de espaldas a él, se preguntó

horrorizada cómo haría para poder vivir dos años con aquel hombre. Pero

recordó también todo lo que podía perder si adoptaba una solución

drástica. Y lo primero que pensó curiosamente no fue en el problema que

podría acarrear a su padre, sino en el niño cuya cara había tratado de

imaginarse esa misma mañana al despertarse. Un niño o una niña, le

daba igual con tal de que naciera sano.

Se volvió hacia él y lo miró con sus ojos chocolate llenos de hostilidad.

–Llevo muchos años viviendo sola y no soporto que nadie trate de

imponerme lo que tengo que hacer.

Edward la miró detenidamente y sintió un repentino deseo. Parecía

increíble que hubiera podido quedarse soltera y no haber tenido ninguna

relación con un hombre durante tantos años. Había tenido por un instante

la impresión de que hubiera podido saltar sobre él como una tigresa al

verse libre de su jaula. Sin duda, tenía un temperamento vivo y

apasionado. Y eso, lejos de contrariarle, le encantaba. Estaba empezando

a darse cuenta de que, tal vez, lo que necesitaba no era lo mismo que lo

que deseaba.

–Te comprendo, pero reflexiona sobre las tres opciones de las que

te he hablado y toma una decisión –dijo él con una sonrisa burlona

sospechando que después de haber vuelto a meter metafóricamente a la

tigresa en la jaula estaba ahora provocándola deliberadamente.

Bella escuchó su voz grave y oscura y sintió esa sensación mezcla de

sensualidad y de angustia que sentía siempre que estaba cerca de él.

Comenzó a notar los pechos inflamados y una tirantez en los pezones al

tiempo que un cálido deseo entre los muslos. Era sólo una reacción

fisiológica natural en una mujer, se dijo ella para sí tratando de quitarle

importancia. Pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por convencerse de lo

contrario, tenía que reconocer que Edward Cullen era el único hombre

que le producía aquellas sensaciones. Sabía que bastaba con que la

mirara para hacerle sentir aquella ardiente desazón que contribuía a

intimidarla.

Trató de aparentar normalidad siguiendo la conversación con la

mayor naturalidad que pudo.

–Pensaré en todo lo que me has dicho.

–Y dime lo que hayas decidido…

–¿Tanta prisa tienes en conocer mi decisión? –exclamó ella a punto

de perder de nuevo los nervios–. ¡Tu impaciencia me parece ridícula!

–Hemos llegado a un acuerdo muy importante y tenemos que

cumplirlo en un espacio muy corto de tiempo. Apreciaría mucho tu

colaboración.

Bella asintió levemente con la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

–Y, naturalmente, tendrás que trasladar tu refugio de animales a

Halston Hall. Lo he pensado bien y creo que es la única solución viable.

Supuse que te gustaría seguir con ellos y he dado ya las órdenes

oportunas a mi administrador para que disponga todo lo necesario.

Bella se quedó perpleja. Era algo en lo que ella no había caído y, sin

embargo, Edward había pensado en ello.

–¿De verdad has hecho eso? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

–Naturalmente. Sería muy complicado para ti llevar a cabo tu

trabajo en una finca que está a varios kilómetros de aquí. Tendrás a tu

disposición todo el terreno que quieras y se construirán las instalaciones y

cobertizos que consideres necesarios para albergar a tus animales. Por

supuesto, yo correré con todos los gastos. Y creo que deberíamos también

contratar al menos a una persona para que te ayude. Es un trabajo muy

duro para una sola persona.

–¿Alguna cosa más? –dijo ella sin saber si estar agradecida o

enfadada con él.

–Después de la boda, nos iremos a vivir a Italia un mes y medio y

necesitaremos una persona de confianza que se haga cargo de los

animales.

Bella se cruzó de brazos. No quería demostrar su enfado, si no,

Edward volvería a criticarla. Era evidente que él estaba en todo y pensaba

también por ella. Su vida no tenía ningún secreto para él. Él lo decidía

todo, él quería ser el conductor que guiase su vida.

El ambiente se volvió tenso. Edward sintió ganas de tocarla, de

pasar la mano por su pelo y por sus hombros, y decirle que, si ella quería,

no habría entre ellos más límite que el cielo, porque no había nada en el

mundo que él no pudiera hacer por ella, nada que no pudiera darle. Pero

comprendió que no podía hacer eso en aquellas circunstancias.

–Ven a saludar a Emmet y a su esposa Rosalie –dijo Edward,

pasándole suavemente la mano por la espalda para llevarla al salón

principal, donde les esperaban sus primos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sintió un deseo tan irrefrenable de besarle

que casi le dolió no hacerlo.

–Lo sé, _piccola mia _–dijo él en voz baja como si adivinase sus

pensamientos–. Pero tenemos invitados a comer y tenemos que hacerles

compañía.

Bella, turbada al ver lo transparente que resultaba para él, entró en

el salón y vio a un hombre regordete y medio calvo de unos treinta y

tantos años, de ojos castaños, avanzando muy efusivamente hacia ella.

Su esposa, por el contrario, era una rubia alta y esbelta, muy llamativa.

–Estábamos deseando conocerte –dijo Rosalie Cullen con una

cálida sonrisa. Bella comprendió, por el acento de su voz, que Rosalie era

estadounidense.

Edward, muy sonriente, le pasó un brazo por el hombro y ella,

comprendiendo que estaba estrenando su nuevo papel de novia feliz,

sonrió también mecánicamente, recordando que tenía por delante un

matrimonio de conveniencia y un pacto que cumplir.

….ya cayó Bella...que inocente creia que podria resistir..jajajajaja


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

QUÉ guapa estás, hija! ¡Pareces una modelo de esas que salen en

las revistas! –exclamó Charlie Swan, lleno de orgullo, contemplando a

Bella ataviada con su traje de novia desde la puerta del salón.

Bella se miró al espejo. Estaba muy nerviosa y algo incómoda con

aquel vestido tan elegante. El estilista había hecho un gran trabajo con

ella. El maquillaje de sus mejillas le daba un aspecto más fresco y juvenil,

y su pelo ondulado, siempre tan rebelde, se había transformado como por

arte de magia en unos sedosos tirabuzones que caían suavemente por sus

hombros desnudos. Lucía en la cabeza una espléndida diadema de

brillantes, propia de una princesa. Era una joya muy valiosa que

pertenecía a la familia Cullen desde hacía siglos, según le había dicho

Edward. Bella hizo una mueca al recordar las palabras de él,

preguntándose si habría temido que ella lo considerara un regalo personal

y, por ello, habría querido remarcar que no se hiciera ilusiones acerca de

su matrimonio.

No podía esperar otra cosa de su relación con Edward Cullen.

Era lo acordado. Podía ser un hombre apasionado y ardiente cuando tenía

a una mujer en sus brazos pero, en general, era bastante frío y calculador.

Él quería tener un hijo, pero ella estaba convencida de que, cuando

naciera, sería en ella donde el niño trataría de buscar el calor y el afecto.

Edward lo planeaba todo, analizaba las posibles dificultades y buscaba la

mejor forma de solucionarlas. Era una persona muy exigente y un

maniático del orden, que imponía en todo momento unas reglas muy

estrictas y severas. Era un hombre que siempre quería lo mejor y no se

conformaba con menos. ¿Por qué un hombre que podría haberse casado

con cualquier mujer rica y hermosa de la alta sociedad la había elegido

sin embargo a ella, una humilde veterinaria?

¿Sería por su sex appeal?, se dijo ella ruborizada. ¿O tal vez porque

se había negado a acostarse con él en una ocasión? No se tenía por una

mujer fatal, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía haber despertado su interés? ¿Era

acaso algo indigno ser deseada por un hombre? Le resultaba difícil pensar

en el sexo como una virtud. Después de todo, ser el objeto de deseo de

un hombre había estado a punto de costarle la vida en otro tiempo y

temblaba sólo de pensarlo. Le venían a la mente unos recuerdos muy

amargos que ella había estado tratando de olvidar a lo largo de todos

esos años.

Por fortuna, sus sobrinos, Emma y Harry, de cuatro y cinco años

respectivamente, estaban encantadores aquel día y constituían el

antídoto perfecto para sus negros pensamientos. Emma, llevaba un

vestido estampado de flores y Harry iba muy elegante y gracioso con su

traje de paje. Su madre, Leah, que se había casado con su hermano

menor Jacob al quedarse embarazada a los dieciocho años, había aceptado ser

la dama de honor, aunque se había quejado de que no se hubiera

celebrado una fiesta de despedida de soltera. Bella no había tenido el valor

de decirle a su cuñada que antes de lo que todos podían imaginarse

volvería a estar soltera de nuevo.

–¡Si él pudiera verte ahora…! –exclamó Charlie muy emocionado

mientras Leah les arreglaba, una vez más, el pelo a sus hijos–. ¡Cómo

lamentaría lo que hizo!

–No lo creo –respondió Bella con tristeza recordando el desprecio que

había sufrido con apenas diecinueve años.

La crisis de identidad tan profunda que había sufrido durante

aquella época de su vida le había enseñado a no construir falsos castillos

en el aire. Más vale lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer, se decía

para sí a menudo, porque había aprendido a valorar, con el tiempo, los

años de amor y sacrificio que Charlie le había dedicado y que quizá antes

no había sabido apreciar. Le habría dado de buena gana un fuerte abrazo

si no fuera por no estropearse el maquillaje en el que había invertido

tantas horas su estilista. Sólo por una vez, deseaba parecer hermosa y

perfecta. No había nada malo en ello, se dijo para sí. Simplemente tenía

ilusión de lucir su precioso vestido de novia en el altar. Por ella misma, no

por Edward.

Algún día podría enseñarle a su hijo las fotos de su boda. En eso

tenía que pensar por encima de todo, en conseguir el objetivo principal de

aquel extraño pacto, tener un hijo. Eso era lo único importante y lo único

que probablemente quedaría después de aquel matrimonio de

conveniencia. Para ello, tenía por delante una noche de bodas en la que

tendría que compartir unos momentos de intimidad con un hombre al que

no la amaba.

Sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago pensando en el

instante en que Edward le viese las cicatrices por primera vez. Tampoco

se notaban tanto, se dijo para consolarse. Quizá, con un poco de suerte y

si no había mucha luz, no se diese cuenta. Pero sabía que era un

perfeccionista y que estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres hermosas

que cuidaban mucho su belleza. Y ella, por muy arreglada que estuviese

ese día, estaba lejos de ser una mujer perfecta. Trató de dominar el

pánico que comenzaba a sentir al pensar que a él le diese asco ver su

cuerpo con aquellas marcas. A mucha gente le repugnaban las cicatrices

y no podían evitar sentir asco al verlas por más que se lo propusiesen.

Decidió olvidar sus temores en cuanto oyó llegar el coche que iba a

llevarla a la iglesia. De nada serviría martirizarse tratando de buscar de

antemano problemas donde quizá no los había. La iglesia de Charlbury St

Helens estaba sólo a unos cientos de metros de la casa de sus padres, así

que llegaron en unos minutos.

Bella sintió el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad cuando al entrar

en la pequeña iglesia vio los bancos repletos de gente y todo el templo

engalanado de flores. Su reducido tamaño había impedido que hubiera

más invitados presenciando la ceremonia. Cuando alcanzó a ver a Edward

esperándola muy serio, de pie junto al altar, creyó que comenzaba a

faltarle el oxígeno de los pulmones. Y de repente, en contra de lo que

había estado pensando hasta entonces, deseó ardientemente que aquella

ceremonia fuese una boda de verdad, en la que dos personas

enamoradas se prometiesen un futuro de amor y fidelidad, en vez de

aquel frío trato que Edward y ella habían acordado. Se sintió entonces

sola, triste, y con ganas de llorar.

–Tu novia está preciosa –dijo Emmet a su primo, dándole con el

codo en un gesto de complicidad.

Edward dejó su postura seria y formal de cara al altar y se giró para

mirar a Bella con sus propios ojos. Sintió que las palabras de su primo no

hacían justicia suficiente a lo que estaba viendo. Isabella estaba radiante

con aquel vestido largo que se ajustaba tan bien a su esbelta figura y

resaltaba su estrecha cintura. Sus ojos chocolate llenos de vida parecían

brillar como las estrellas, y los mechones de pelo que le caían desde

la diadema de brillantes… Estaba tan impresionado, que apenas se dio

cuenta de su llegada al altar del brazo del hombre que había dejado que

unos ladrones entraran en su casa.

Bella vio cómo Edward la miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes

brillando de un modo especial y sintió un calor abrasador en la zona

inferior de la pelvis, tal como si hubiese recibido allí una descarga

eléctrica. Respiró profundamente y trató de apartar la vista de él y

concentrarse en el sacerdote que se disponía ya a dar comienzo al acto.

La ceremonia fue corta y familiar, como tantas otras a las que Bella había

asistido. Sólo había una cosa diferente, pero que a ella le costaba trabajo

aceptar. En aquella ocasión, ella era la novia. Comenzó a temblar cuando

Edward le tomó la mano, y se quedó por completo sin respiración al sentir

el anillo de oro deslizándose suavemente sobre su dedo y luego la calidez

de sus labios en su mejilla como primer beso de casados. Bajaron las

escaleras del altar agarrados del brazo y desfilaron por el pasillo de la

nave central del templo entre las sonrisas de los invitados, que los

miraban como si hubiesen llevado a cabo alguna gran hazaña. Bella se

acordó entonces de que tenía que sonreír y parecer muy feliz en honor de

los asistentes que, aparte de su madre, no sabían que ella no era una

novia como las demás.

–Estás maravillosa con ese vestido, _mia __bella _–exclamó Edward

camino ya de Halston Hall, donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta.

–Yo me encargué de elegirlo todo –replicó ella sin poderse resistir–.

La estilista quería que llevara algo más sencillo.

–Acertaste plenamente en la elección.

–Con todo este jaleo que se ha montado alrededor de nuestra boda,

cuesta a veces recordar que todo esto no es más que una farsa –dijo ella

en tono de resignación.

–¡No! ¡No es una farsa! –exclamó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella tuvo la tentación de gritarle una y mil veces que sí, que aquello

era sólo una farsa, pero consideró que sería más conveniente morderse la

lengua y no contestarle.

–Ahora somos marido y mujer y viviremos como cualquier otro

matrimonio –añadió él muy convencido.

–Un matrimonio que nace con los días contados no puede

considerarse un matrimonio normal –replicó ella muy serena, recordando

el contrato legal de más de cien páginas que había tenido que firmar dos

semanas antes de la boda.

Aquel contrato prematrimonial dejaba bien claro que su matrimonio

era más un acuerdo comercial que otra cosa. Había una cláusula entera

dedicada a los términos en que se llevaría a cabo el eventual divorcio,

donde se exponía con igual claridad los aspectos económicos,

propiedades y custodia de los hijos que hubieran nacido en el matrimonio.

Ninguna mujer que hubiera firmado un documento de esas características

podría haberse hecho ilusiones sobre el futuro de su matrimonio.

–Hablar de esas cosas el mismo día de nuestra boda me parece algo

prematuro. No sabemos cuánto puede durar nuestro matrimonio. Creo

que no es eso en lo que deberías pensar en estos momentos.

Pero Bella no podía dejar de pensar en la idea de tener que quedarse

embarazada. ¿Y si no se quedaba? ¡Sería una tragedia! Para empezar, era

la única razón por la que Edward se había casado con ella y, desde su

propio punto de vista, la única cosa positiva que hacía que aquel acuerdo

tuviera sentido. No se calentaría la cabeza pensando en la noche de

bodas, sino en el bebé que anhelaba desesperadamente tener en sus

brazos.

Mientras recibía las felicitaciones de los invitados en el gran salón

de Halston Hall, comprendió que tendría que ocupar siempre en su

matrimonio un papel secundario, pues Edward sería en todo momento el

protagonista estelar de todas las escenas. Aquella idea consiguió volver a

despertar en ella las dudas de antes.

La fiesta resultó agotadora. No tenía ninguna experiencia como

anfitriona en aquel tipo de eventos sociales y supuso para ella un gran

desafío tener que sonreír, charlar y reírles las gracias a todas las

personas, la mayoría desconocidas, que se acercaban a ella, algunas con

la malsana curiosidad de averiguar qué podía tener ella de especial para

haber conseguido llevar al altar a un hombre de la reputación de Edward.

¡Si ellos supieran la verdad!, se dijo en un apartado rincón de sala,

aprovechando un instante en que pudo deshacerse por unos minutos de

aquel gentío.

Luego llegó la comida, los brindis y el baile. Bella se sintió más

tranquila cuando acabó su baile de apertura con Edward y dejó de ser el

centro de atracción de las miradas de todos los invitados. Bebió un sorbo

de champán con la esperanza de que el alcohol la ayudara a sentirse más

relajada y alegre, pues Edward le había recriminado ya en un par de

ocasiones que la veía demasiado tensa y seria.

–No me puedo creer que Rosalie sea tan falsa –oyó decir a su lado a

una mujer en tono despectivo–. No me creo ni por un momento que se

sienta realmente feliz de que Edward haya encontrado una esposa.

–Ni yo tampoco –dijo otra mujer–. Después de todo, Rosalie estuvo

locamente enamorada de él, y si acabó casándose con Emmet fue porque

él la adora.

–Puedo entender por qué lo hizo. Rosalie estuvo con Edward durante

casi dos años, pero no vio en todo ese tiempo ningún gesto suyo que le

diera a entender que podía tener algún futuro a su lado. Se dio cuenta de

que ya no era una niña, era algunos años mayor que él, y decidió aceptar

a Emmet.

–Tengo entendido que Edward se sintió desolado cuando ella le dejó

por su primo.

La otra mujer se echó a reír a carcajadas.

–No me puedo imaginar a Edward desolado por una mujer. Si

hubiera querido, se habría casado con Rosalie cuando ella estaba loca por

él.

–La mayoría de los hombres se sentiría feliz de poder tener una

mujer como Rosalie.

–Edward no es como la mayoría, como puedes ver por la novia que

ha elegido –dijo la mujer con tono de desprecio–. No cabe duda de que es

guapa, pero nadie había oído hablar de ella hasta ahora.

–¿Cómo íbamos a saber nada de ella si se dedica a cuidar caballos?

Bella se escapó corriendo hacia la puerta sin que nadie la viera. Sí,

cuidaba caballos, se dijo para sí, indignada por el comentario de aquella

mujer, recordando los años de estudio que había dedicado para hacer la

carrera de Veterinaria. Había oído también que Edward y Rosalie habían sido

amantes durante dos años. Aunque le había sorprendido la noticia, no

tenía ninguna razón para no creérsela. A juzgar por el tiempo que habían

estado juntos, debía haber sido una relación bastante seria, aunque

finalmente la bella rubia hubiese terminado casándose con su primo. Lo

sorprendente era que aquel desenlace no hubiese dañado la gran amistad

que había entre Edward y su primo.

–Anímate un poco –dijo Renee, poniéndole a su hija una copa de

champán en la mano–. Apenas has comido nada, estás muy pálida.

–Estoy bien –respondió Bella de forma mecánicas tratando de

encontrar a Edward entre la multitud.

Irónicamente, Edward se encontraba bailando con Rosalie. Parecían

muy ensimismados hablando mientras daban vueltas muy lentamente por

la pista. Emmet, desde la mesa presidencial, contemplaba a su mujer y a

su primo sin poder ocultar un gesto de preocupación.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Renee Swan, viendo la tensión de su

hija, que no dejaba de mirar a la pareja–. Lo sabía. Ya te dije lo difícil que

resulta mantenerse al margen de las emociones. No llevas ni veinte

minutos casada con Edward y ya estás celosa.

–No, no es verdad. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar si es verdad lo

que acabo de oír.

–No hagas caso a los rumores y pregúntale directamente a él lo que

quieras saber. Si no haces un mundo de ello, él seguramente te contará la

verdad de lo que sucedió –le dijo su madre.

Era un buen consejo, pero le resultaba humillante tener que ir a

preguntarle a Edward una cosa tan íntima y personal. Volvió a la mesa, se

sentó y tomó un poco de champán, confiando en que las burbujas le

transmitiesen un poco de optimismo y alegría. Su jefe, Charlie, se acercó

a la mesa a saludarla y le habló del veterinario suplente que había

contratado para cubrir su puesto mientras ella estuviese en Italia. Al final,

después de muchas discusiones, Bella había decidido no aceptar la oferta

de Edward para que fuera copropietaria de la clínica. No quería mejorar

en su carrera a costa de su dinero y su influencia. Además, pensó que eso

sólo supondría para ella asumir más responsabilidades de las que ya

tenía. Ya tenía trabajo más que suficiente y había pensado que un trabajo

a tiempo parcial sería más adecuado a su nueva situación. Le permitiría

mantenerse al corriente de las novedades veterinarias y tener a la vez un

poco de tiempo libre para atender sus nuevas responsabilidades

familiares y trabajar por su sueño de levantar un refugio benéfico de

animales.

Charlie se estaba despidiendo de ella cuando se acercó a la mesa

un joven alto con el pelo rubio y ondulado. No recordaba que estuviera en

la lista de invitados y se sorprendió cuando la invitó a salir a bailar.

–No recuerdo haberle visto antes.

–Claro que no, acabo de llegar a la fiesta con unos amigos –

respondió él muy jovial y sonriente–. Soy Jasper Hale –dijo a

modo de presentación tendiéndole la mano.

Bella se quedó sorprendida al saber que era miembro de la familia

que había sido dueña de Halston Hall en otro tiempo.

–Yo sí sé quién es usted –continuó Jasper una vez que la orquesta

dejó de tocar y pudieron hablar tranquilamente–. Usted es la persona a la

que mi familia quiere tener lo más lejos posible para que mi padre no

pierda votos en el Parlamento por cómo se comportó en su juventud con

su madre.

Bella alzó la barbilla arrogante ante aquella alusión tan sutil sobre el

rechazo de su padre biológico a reconocerla como hija suya.

–Nunca he tenido constancia de que nadie de su familia se

interesara por mí.

–He oído a mis padres hablar de usted desde que era adolescente –

afirmó el joven–. Recuerdo que mi madre se puso furiosa cuando se

enteró de su existencia.

–No veo la razón. Yo nací mucho antes de que sus padres se

casaran.

–La verdad es que mis padres ya salían juntos cuando usted fue

concebida. Se lo digo confidencialmente porque juré guardar el secreto.

–Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan importante para su familia –dijo

Bella con una mezcla de amargura e ironía, recordando que la única vez

que había intentado conocer a su padre había sido recibida de forma fría y

hostil.

William Withlook, un conocido miembro del parlamento

británico con una brillante carrera política, la había rechazado años atrás,

cuando ella estudiaba en la universidad. Había negado rotundamente

haber tenido algo que ver con Renee Swan. Le había cursado incluso

una carta, a través de su abogado, aconsejándole que se mantuviera

alejada de él y de su familia. Era como si su madre pudiera ser portadora

de alguna enfermedad contagiosa y mortal, recordó Bella con gran dolor.

Se maravilló de la ingenuidad que ella misma había demostrado

esperando un recibimiento mínimamente respetuoso de un hombre que le

había dado dinero a su madre, cuando era casi una adolescente, para que

se pagara un aborto y que había rechazado toda responsabilidad incluso

después de haberse enterado de que tenía una hija.

–Siempre he sentido una gran curiosidad por conocer a… mi única

hermana –dijo Jasper–. Viendo ese pelo y esos ojos que tiene, es innegable

que ha salido a la familia de mi padre aunque, en honor a la verdad, un

poco más bajita.

Sorprendida por aquella broma, Bella miró a Jasper con más atención.

Era un chico alto y bien parecido. Sonrió de forma distendida. Al fin y al

cabo, era su hermanastra y estaba encantada de que él hubiera querido

asistir a su boda y darse a conocer.

–Ni siquiera sabía que hubiera un Withlook en la lista de

invitados.

–Su novio, quiero decir… su esposo, conoció a mis padres cuando

compró esta finca. Mi padre aprecia mucho a Edward como hombre de

negocios. Me imagino que se quedaría realmente sorprendido cuando se

enteró de con quién iba a casarse y le habrá mandado a su esposo alguna

carta muy amable disculpándose por no poder asistir a la boda.

–Edward no conoce esa parte de mi pasado –dijo Bella–. Y no pienso

contársela. Algunos secretos es mejor dejarlos enterrados. No veo la

necesidad de despertar ahora viejas rencillas.

Jasper captó la indirecta y dejó de hablar del asunto, limitándose a

responder cordialmente a las preguntas de Bella, con gran seguridad en sí

mismo. Se notaba que era hijo único. Dijo que, siguiendo la tradición

familiar, era abogado como su padre y su abuelo.

Edward echó una ojeada por encima del hombro de Rosalie y vio a

Isabella charlando animadamente con un joven muy alto. Clavó los ojos en

ella con mucha atención. Hablaba sin parar, muy entusiasmada y en un

momento incluso se echó a reír abiertamente. Algo que no había hecho

durante todo el día. Era evidente que disfrutaba con la compañía de aquel

desconocido.

Cuando Jasper se despidió finalmente de ella, Renee se acercó a su

hija.

–¿De qué has estado hablando con Jasper Hale?

–Sabía quién era yo. Estuvo muy amable –respondió Bella con una

sonrisa.

–A su familia no le gustará saber que ha estado hablando contigo.

–Eso no es problema mío –replicó Bella exultante, tomando otra copa

de champán de una bandeja.

–¡Ten cuidado, hija! –exclamó Renee angustiada–. Es más seguro

mantenerse al margen de gente como ésa.

–Los tiempos han cambiado, mamá. Los Withlook ya no

son los señores feudales de antaño y los campesinos no tienen que

arrodillarse a saludarlos cuando pasan junto a ellos.

Jasper reapareció en ese momento y le pidió a Bella que le presentara

a su madre. Luego insistió en presentarle a sus amigos, que tenían

muchas ganas de conocerla. Bella, con el champán que había tomado,

estaba más animada que nunca y tenía tal soltura que parecía una

consumada anfitriona de fiestas de sociedad. Los amigos de Jasper eran

muy simpáticos. Bella se estaba partiendo de risa con sus bromas cuando

Edward se acercó a la mesa, les habló muy digno a todos con inusitada

seriedad y luego agarró a Bella del brazo obligándola a levantarse y a

acompañarle.

–¿A qué viene todo esto? –preguntó ella con una mirada de

reproche.

–Creo que ya es hora de retirarnos.

–Pero si no salimos para Italia hasta mañana por la mañana –

protestó Bella sin darse cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo y de que

estaba a punto de afrontar su temida noche de bodas.

–Ya son más de los doce y los invitados hace tiempo que han

comenzado a desfilar, aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta, ya que estabas

flirteando con…

–¡Yo no soy la Cenicienta! –exclamó Bella muy digna mientras seguía

los pasos de Edward hacia la escalera del vestíbulo–. ¡Y tampoco estaba

flirteando!

–_¡Maledizione! _¡Has estado coqueteando con Jasper Whitlook durante toda la última hora! ¡Podían oírse tus risas por toda

la pista de baile!

Al llegar al primer rellano de la escalera, Bella lanzó a Edward una

mirada llena de rabia. Estaba tentada de contarle la verdad pero, después

de todo, ¿qué necesidad tenía de decirle que Jasper era su hermanastro,

que se había acercado a saludarla y la había tratado como a una

hermana? No tenía por qué darle tantas explicaciones. Podía ser ya su

marido, pero eso no le daba derecho a conocer sus más profundos

secretos, particularmente aquéllos que eran tan dolorosos y humillantes.

Edward descendía de una familia aristocrática, como los Whitlook, y a ella no le apetecía confesarle que era hija del anterior

propietario de Halston Hall, que no había querido reconocer su

paternidad. Sonaba humillante, como sacado de un melodrama del siglo

XIX. Ya había tenido bastante con la participación de su padre,

Charlie Swan, y de sus parientes en aquel robo, como para volver a

rebajarse de nuevo hablando de sus orígenes.

–Si te soy sincera, me alegro de haber podido divertirme un rato –

dijo Bella, subiéndose ligeramente el vuelo de la falda del vestido para

poder subir el último tramo de escaleras al ritmo de Edward–. No he

tenido muchas ocasiones de hacerlo últimamente.

–Sí, ya me había dado cuenta –replicó él en tono irónico. Al llegar a

la entrada del dormitorio, Edward abrió la puerta para que Bella pasase.

Era un cuarto muy espacioso, lleno de muebles antiguos de roble. Había

una chimenea encendida en un rincón y su fuego crepitaba de forma

reconfortante en aquella noche fría de finales de primavera.

Bella abrió los ojos desorientada. Nunca había estado en las

habitaciones de arriba de la casa. La magnificencia isabelina de aquel

cuarto contrastaba con el estilo contemporáneo con que se había

decorado el vestíbulo y los salones de la planta baja.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le preguntó ella, tratando de

descubrir lo que se ocultaba bajo aquellas sarcásticas palabras.

Pero sintió en seguida un profundo mareo, como si toda la

habitación estuviese girando alrededor de ella. Se agarró al pomo de la

puerta con la mano y se apoyó en la pared para conservar el equilibrio. Le

flaqueaban las piernas y sentía las rodillas como si fueran de gelatina.

Pensó que quizá se habría excedido un poco con el champán mientras

había estado charlando con Jasper. Dependiendo de cómo pusiese los ojos,

la cama adoselada que dominaba la habitación parecía desplazarse de

posición, como un barco en medio de una tempestad.

–Que a pesar de los esfuerzos que he hecho para que te sintieras a

gusto, has dado a todos una imagen de novia bastante triste y de mal

humor –replicó Edward muy serio, recordando sin embargo su cara tan

brillante como un árbol de Navidad mientras charlaba, sonreía y tonteaba

con ese aprendiz de donjuán de Jasper Hale.

–Parece que te sorprende descubrir que no soy perfecta –afirmó

Bella, tambaleándose ligeramente por la habitación, tras cerrar la puerta a

su espalda de un portazo–. No resulta fácil casarse con un extraño y verse

de repente viviendo con él… Aunque adivino que eso para ti, con todas

las aventuras de una noche que habrás tenido, no supondrá ningún

problema.

Edward se sintió indignado por la respuesta, que encontraba fuera

de lugar. Él no era un hombre promiscuo y, aunque podía admitir que

fuese algo arrogante y exigente, había hecho todo lo posible para que ella

se sintiese a gusto. Lo había arreglado todo, sin que ella lo supiera, para

poder llevar a sus seis escuálidos perros a Italia y que ella pudiera estar

con ellos durante su luna de miel. Les había puesto un chip bajo la piel

para tenerlos controlados. Entendía que sus atenciones merecían una

respuesta mejor que la que acababa de recibir.

–No deberías creer todas las tonterías que se dicen de mí en las

revistas. La última vez que tuve una de esas aventuras de una noche que

tú dices debía tener dieciocho años.

–¿Y qué me dices de Rosalie? –dijo Bella sin pensarlo como si aquellas

palabras hubieran salido por sí solas de su boca.

–¿Por qué me preguntas ahora por ella? –replicó Edward con el ceño

fruncido, sorprendido por su repentino cambio de conversación.

Una vez tocado el tema, Bella se dio cuenta de que ya no podía

volverse atrás, así que decidió aprovechar para conocer todos los detalles

por los que sentía tanta curiosidad.

–Oí hablar casualmente de vosotros a una pareja de invitados…

Creo que estabais muy unidos antes de que ella se casase con tu primo.

–Sí, es cierto –respondió él mirándola fijamente–. Aunque creo que

no dice mucho de tu parte que te pongas a escuchar los chismes de la

gente. La verdad es que la hice sufrir mucho. Aún no me explico cómo me

aguantó tanto tiempo. No me di cuenta de que la amaba hasta que me

dejó. Pero para entonces ya estaba con Emmet y era demasiado tarde.

Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido entrometerme en su relación. Ahora son

muy felices juntos.

Bella palideció al oír esas palabras. Comprendió que no debía haber

tocado nunca ese tema. Edward había amado a Rosalie, quizá aún la amaba,

aunque supiera que ya no podía ser suya. Pero había dado un paso atrás y

se había apartado de ella, portándose como un caballero. No era sin

embargo una explicación que la tranquilizase. Pero, pensándolo bien,

¿qué le importaba a ella si Edward estaba enamorado de una mujer que

estaba casada con otro hombre? Eso no era de su incumbencia. Su

matrimonio, o más bien su proyecto, no estaba basado en una relación

sentimental, recordó con tristeza.

–No estaba de mal humor –afirmó Bella con cierto retraso,

levantándose la falda del vestido para quitarse los zapatos y reposar los

pies sobre la mullida alfombra persa que había junto a la cama.

Al menos eso era lo que pretendía hacer, pero al intentar quitarse el

segundo zapato apoyada en el suelo sólo con el otro pie, como una

cigüeña, perdió el equilibrio volcando la mesa que tenía al lado y tirando

al suelo el arreglo floral que había en el centro.

–Veo que no sólo estabas de mal humor, sino que también has

bebido demasiado –dijo Edward en tono de reproche corriendo hacia ella

para apartarla del charco de agua que había dejado empapada la

alfombra.

–Puede que esté un poco alegre, pero te aseguro que no estaba

enfurruñada –volvió a decir Bella–. Si me conocieras mejor, sabrías que soy

bastante tímida y que no acostumbro a ser muy charlatana. No tengo

precisamente mucha facilidad para relacionarme con la gente. Hoy ha

sido un día muy difícil para mí.

Edward se acercó un poco más a ella y le pasó la mano suavemente

por el pelo, clavando en ella sus ojos s llenos de sensualidad.

–Pensaba que esto de las bodas le gustaba a todas las mujeres.

Bella sintió un vuelco en el estómago mientras notaba que los

pezones de sus pechos se ponían más duros y tensos. Con las mejillas

encendidas, lo miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

–Yo no te amo y ahora estoy sola contigo en tu dormitorio y tú estás

esperando… –su voz se quebró bruscamente, como si se hubiera dado

cuenta de que iba a volver a decir alguna inconveniencia–. Tú estás

esperando lo que tiene derecho a esperar cualquier marido recién casado.

Y eso es en lo que yo no he podido dejar de pensar en todo el día.

–Yo tampoco, _piccola mia_. Aunque creo que no por las mismas

razones que tú –dijo mirándola fijamente mientras ponía de pie la mesita,

recogía el jarrón de la alfombra y lo ponía de nuevo sobre la mesita.

Luego la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí. Sintió sólo una

leve resistencia por parte de ella.

–No quiero hacer el amor contigo cuando estás ebria y no sabes

bien lo que haces.

Bella le miró a los ojos y se despreció a sí misma por haber usado

aquella treta para escapar a su noche de bodas, ahora precisamente que

sentía un ardiente deseo corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Sin pensárselo dos

veces se inclinó hacia él, se puso de puntillas sobre sus pies descalzos y le

besó.

Edward, sorprendido, le pasó una mano por la cadera, y la estrechó

suavemente contra él. Ella sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza y soltó un

gemido de placer al notar la lengua de él abriéndose paso entre sus labios

de forma tan erótica y sensual que la hizo estremecerse. Sintió en ese

instante un deseo como no había sentido nunca antes por ningún hombre.

Era un deseo dulce y placentero pero que parecía mezclarse con una

especie de extraño dolor.

–Tendremos más noches, _mia bella _–dijo Edward con una sonrisa,

apartando la mano de su cadera.

Y mirándola con sus ojos verdes cargados de ironía, se dio media

vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Bella se quedó mirando, como hipnotizada, el lugar donde él había

estado segundos antes, pensando la forma tan lamentable con que había

empezado su relación. «No quiero hacer el amor contigo cuando estás

ebria y no sabes bien lo que haces», se dijo para sí, recordando sus

palabras. Sintió vergüenza de sí misma por haber sido tan cobarde. Había

firmado un acuerdo matrimonial y había faltado a él valiéndose de

engaños, algo que nunca había hecho en su vida. ¿Qué importancia tenía

que Edward pudiese seguir amando a Rosalie? ¿Qué importaba que él

pensase que era una novia triste y malhumorada y que coquetease con

los invitados el día de su boda? Ellos habían firmado un trato y ella lo

había incumplido. Nadie podía reprocharle su comportamiento con más

dureza que ella misma.

Se desnudó, se fue al cuarto de baño para quitarse el maquillaje y

se metió en la cama. Sola, en aquella cama tan grande que ahora se lo

parecía aún más, se quedó despierta casi toda la noche sin poder cerrar

los ojos, porque cada vez que lo intentaba veía la habitación girando

alrededor de ella y le daban náuseas…

….


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

CASI irreconocible, con una inmaculada falda blanca de lino y una

brillante chaqueta turquesa, Bella Swan subió, al día al siguiente por la

tarde, al jet privado de Edward. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol negras

a pesar de que llovía intensamente. Edward había salido esa mañana muy

temprano de Halston Hall para asistir en Londres a una reunión de

negocios antes de tomar el vuelo con ella.

Bella tenía una resaca tremenda y apenas había conseguido pegar

ojo en toda la noche. Había tenido tiempo en aquellas largas horas de

reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. Edward tenía razón, ella no se había

comportado como cabía esperar de una novia. Había tenido un vestido de

ensueño, un novio muy atractivo y una fiesta fabulosa, pero le había

faltado una cosa, el amor. Había echado en falta esa promesa de amor

eterno que todas las novias sueñan recibir en un día así y eso había

empañado su felicidad. Era como si, sólo después de la boda, se hubiera

dado cuenta de lo que realmente era su matrimonio. Pero había firmado

un acuerdo con Edward y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Edward subió al avión poco después y la miró fijamente.

–Hola…

Bella se volvió en seguida al oír su voz y le miró muy nerviosa,

tratando de descubrir cuál era su estado de ánimo después de lo que

había sucedido la noche anterior.

–Creo que no te van a hacer falta las gafas de sol –añadió él con

ironía señalando la ventanilla, por la que se podía ver la lluvia cayendo a

mares.

Bella suspiró resignada y se quitó las gafas, sabiendo que, a pesar

del maquillaje que se había puesto, se le notarían los ojos rojos e

hinchados.

–Y, por favor, suéltate el pelo. Adoro tu pelo, _mia bella _–añadió él

con naturalidad, como si se lo llevase diciendo desde hacía años.

–Debo tenerlo hecho una pena –replicó ella, algo avergonzada–. No

tuve tiempo de arreglármelo y por eso decidí llevarlo recogido.

Al ver que no le guardaba rencor por lo que había pasado la noche

anterior, decidió ceder, se puso de pie y se quitó la cinta que le sujetaba

el pelo, dejando que cayera libremente por los hombros.

Él la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción y le pasó las manos por

las mejillas para apartarle el pelo de la cara.

–No necesitas hacer nada con tu pelo. Está precioso tal y como está.

Me gusta así, natural.

Pero Bella no estaba muy convencida de que él supiera reconocer lo

que era de verdad natural. Con toda seguridad, las mujeres que se habían

acostado con él se habrían metido en la cama completamente

maquilladas y a la mañana siguiente habrían ido corriendo muy temprano

a arreglarse otra vez al cuarto de baño para estar presentables cuando él

se despertara.

–Sobre lo de anoche… –comenzó diciendo ella tímidamente.

–Olvídate de eso. Hoy es un nuevo día –dijo él, arrellanándose en el

asiento frente a ella y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad para el

despegue.

Ella contempló embobada sus movimientos ágiles y fluidos, sus

facciones perfectas y varoniles y su boca sensual y tentadora. Era un

hombre terriblemente atractivo, se dijo una vez más observando sus ojos

verdes mientras él hacía una seña con la mano a la azafata.

–Háblame del sitio a donde vamos –dijo ella, deseosa de conocer

cosas del lugar en el que iban a pasar la luna de miel.

–Es Collina Verde… Es la casa de campo donde pasé la infancia con

mi madre. Está en las colinas de Pisa. Ya verás lo hermosa que es.

Bella recordó que él le había dicho que había crecido sin el afecto de

una madre y lamentó no haberse interesado antes por su vida. Sabía que

el secreto para construir una relación sólida en una pareja radicaba

precisamente en compartir esas pequeñas experiencias. Su matrimonio

con Edward sería más fácil si ella se esforzaba por conocer cosas de su

familia y de su infancia.

–¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?

Edward apretó los labios. Sus ojos parecieron cobrar un brillo

especial.

–Murió de una sobredosis cuando yo tenía siete años.

–¡Oh! Debió ser muy duro para ti perder a tu madre cuando eras tan

pequeño –dijo ella visiblemente emocionada.

–Yo le eché la culpa a mi padre. Había tenido muchas aventuras con

otras mujeres y, a raíz de eso, vivían separados desde hacía tiempo. Pero

él se justificaba diciendo que él era así y no podía cambiar porque era

algo que llevaba en la sangre.

–¿Cómo te las arreglaste después con tu padre? –dijo ella con

mucho tacto, no atreviéndose a preguntarle más detalles sobre la muerte

de su madre.

–¡_Dio mio_! –exclamó él con una amarga sonrisa–. Él no estaba

hecho para la familia y fue aún peor padre que marido. Las

responsabilidades eran algo que no iba con él. Siempre estuvo enfrentado

conmigo y la situación empeoró aún más cuando, con el paso de los años,

comenzó a darse cuenta de que ya no era tan joven para seguir con sus

correrías.

Bella se pasó el vuelo pensando en Edward y en la infancia tan

desgraciada que había tenido. Quizá había sido peor que la suya.

Después de una comida ligera, tomaron tierra en Pisa, en el

aeropuerto Galileo Galilei. Hacía mejor tiempo que en Londres. Lucía el

sol, un sol radiante. Una lujosa limusina que estaba esperándoles les

condujo a través de la Toscana.

Bella contempló el paisaje muy atenta. Lo encontró muy distinto de

lo que se había imaginado. Se veía al fondo un horizonte ondulado por las

lejanas colinas mientras, en primer término, aparecía el valle cubierto de

apretadas hileras de viñedos y olivares.

Collina Verde se asentaba en la cima de un montículo rodeado de

bosques y, a pesar de su grandiosidad, parecía tener un aspecto

acogedor. Era una hacienda fortificada con varias dependencias de

carácter rústico a su alrededor. El efecto que producía aquella

construcción almenada bajo el cielo azul y dorado de aquella tarde de

primavera era de una belleza como nunca había visto. Se bajó del coche,

aún extasiada por la contemplación del paisaje, con el pelo agitado por la

suave brisa que corría en lo alto de la colina.

–Es un sitio maravilloso –exclamó ella justo un par de segundos

antes de escuchar unos ladridos muy familiares y contemplar sorprendida

a sus seis perros corriendo frenéticamente hacia ella para darle la

bienvenida–. ¡Por Dios santo! ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? –pareció

preguntar a los animales y luego añadió, con cara de incredulidad,

dirigiéndose a Edward–: ¿Has sido tú el autor de esto?

–Sí, pero con la ayuda de tu madre. Sé que habías pensado dejarlos

en tu refugio con los demás animales. Habrían estado seguramente muy

bien cuidados, pero sé el cariño que les tienes y lo apegados que están a

ti –replicó Edward mirando complacido a Bella y sintiéndose recompensado

por la expresión de felicidad que iluminaba su cara.

–¡Me siento… abrumada! –replicó Bella, agachándose para

sumergirse en aquellos morros húmedos, patas escarbando el suelo y

ruidosos ladridos de bienvenida.

Edward ya había sospechado que aquella falda blanca inmaculada

de Bella no iba a durar mucho en aquel estado, pero todas sus previsiones

se quedaron cortas cuando Bella se incorporó de nuevo con intención de

dirigirse hacia la entrada principal y los seis animales se echaron sobre

ella, acariciándola con las patas y la lengua. La falda se le manchó de

babas y de huellas de barro y la camisa se le llenó de pelos, pero a pesar

de todo Bella le dirigió a Edward una sonrisa llena de gratitud y él

comprendió entonces que lo que no había conseguido con todos aquellos

vestidos de marca que le había regalado lo había logrado con su gesto de

llevarle a Italia sus mascotas.

–Lo que quiero decir es que sé que no te gustan mucho los perros –

añadió Bella con la voz entrecortada–. Por eso tiene mucho más valor para

mí el detalle que has tenido…

–No te esperabas esto de mí, ¿verdad, _piccola mia_?

–Sinceramente, no –admitió ella–. Reconozco que estaba

equivocada contigo.

Edward era lo suficientemente honrado como para sentir cierta

culpabilidad al escuchar esas palabras, pues, en realidad, él se había

limitado a dar las instrucciones pertinentes al personal de su servicio y

ellos se habían encargado de solucionar todos los problemas legales para

poder transportar a los animales al extranjero con los papeles en regla.

–Hugs se pone muy nervioso cuando no estoy con él –continuó

diciendo Bella acariciando las orejas al inquieto perro lobo mientras el

animal la miraba con veneración–. Y Magic se siente muy frustrado

cuando ve que no le entienden.

Edward frunció el ceño, viendo al terrier escocés jugando a hacerse

el muerto con las cuatro patas extendidas en el suelo para que pudieran

acariciarle el vientre.

–¿Y cómo consigue hacerse entender?

–Está sordo y el hombre que contraté para cuidar de los animales

no conocía bien el lenguaje de los perros –respondió ella, haciendo una

señal con la mano.

Al verla el terrier se revolvió en el suelo y se sentó, con sus ojos

oscuros y brillantes muy fijos en ella.

–Nunca he tenido una mascota –dijo él, impresionado por la

demostración–. A mi padre no le gustaban los animales. Lo más parecido

que he tenido ha sido un caballo.

Edward la tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia la entrada. Pasaron

junto al galgo que estaba medio dormido a la sombra de la pared. Weed,

el escuálido lurcher, acercó entonces el hocico a la mano de Edward.

–¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó Bella sorprendida–. Le has caído

bien. Y eso es muy raro. Hace tiempo alguien lo maltrató salvajemente y

desde entonces no se acerca fácilmente a nadie.

Resistiéndose a hacer algún comentario gracioso acerca de ello,

Edward entró en la casa con Weed pegado a él como si fuera su sombra.

Agostina, el ama de llaves, les dio la bienvenida y, después de las

presentaciones de rigor, Bella decidió ir a conocer la casa ella sola. Era una

mansión antigua, pero muy bien conservada y llena de encanto.

El suelo era de baldosas de terracota que brillaban a su paso. Los

techos, muy altos y abovedados, estaban recubiertos de madera, y los

salones, todos muy grandes y luminosos, tenían amplios sofás muy

confortables y unos muebles sencillos de estilo rústico, además de unos

cortinajes coloridos. Unas puertas altas y estrechas daban acceso a una

terraza desde la que se dominaba el valle. Debajo, había un bello jardín

en el que había una mesa y un par de sillas a la sombra de un viejo nogal.

Bella se detuvo un instante al llegar al pie de la escalera del

vestíbulo y ordenó a sus perros que se quedasen allí y no la siguieran.

Subió a las habitaciones y vio que habían dejado el equipaje de Edward y

el de ella en dos habitaciones separadas. No supo decir en ese instante si

aquello era una buena o una mala noticia. Después de todo, aquello era

un matrimonio de conveniencia, casi un acuerdo comercial, se dijo ella.

Pero se resistía a admitir que su cuerpo y sus emociones pudieran formar

parte de aquel trato. Continuó su visita tratando de olvidarlo. Los cuartos

de baño eran todos de mármol de Carrara y estaban equipados con los

sanitarios más modernos y lujosos. Se quitó la chaqueta y se dirigió de

nuevo a la terraza, apoyándose en la balaustrada de hierro forjado para

disfrutar de la vistas.

–Tienes que tener cuidado con el sol. Aquí es muy fuerte y te

podrías quemar –dijo Edward entrando por sorpresa sin que ella se

hubiera dado cuenta.

–Es una casa maravillosa –replicó ella, volviéndose hacia él.

–Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en algo –afirmó Edward con su

sonrisa irónica habitual–. La reformé el año pasado. Creo que es el lugar

perfecto para pasar nuestra luna de miel.

Bella se puso colorada al oír esas palabras y él, al ver su turbación, le

agarró las manos, la atrajo hacía sí y le dijo:

–No tienes nada que temer, _moglie mia_.

Bella sintió el calor de los rayos del sol a punto de ocultarse en el

horizonte, pero no fue nada comparado con el que sintió al ver cómo él

sellaba su boca con sus labios con un beso lleno de pasión. El mundo

pareció girar en torno a ella como en un torbellino, mientras un dulce

estremecimiento recorría todo su cuerpo, activando la sensibilidad de

todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Y cuando él acompañó el beso

deslizando suavemente una mano por su trasero, sintió que le flaqueaban

las piernas.

Edward, jadeando y con la respiración entrecortada, la miró con sus

ojos verdes despidiendo llamaradas de oro.

–Nunca sabré a qué atenerme contigo, ¿verdad? –dijo él

agarrándola del brazo y entrando con ella en la habitación cuando ya iban

desvaneciéndose los últimos rayos del sol.

Ella se dejó llevar, sumisa, dejando atrás sus miedos y sus dudas.

Deseaba sentir su cuerpo junto al de él.

–Sí –respondió ella temblando.

–_Sí… _dilo en italiano para mí, moglie mia.

–_Sí… _pero dime, a cambio, lo que me has llamado –le pidió ella

mientras él le llevaba a la cama.

–Esposa mía –le tradujo Edward–. Lo que eres.

Por alguna extraña razón, Bella se sintió por primera vez casada.

Esas palabras habían conseguido lo que toda la pompa y la ceremonia del

día de su boda no habían logrado. Sonrió disfrutando del tibio hormigueo

que comenzaba a sentir en la pelvis. Trató de olvidarse de sus cicatrices.

Todo el mundo tenía alguna parte de su cuerpo que le gustaría mejorar,

se dijo para sí. Ella no era diferente. Se quedó inmóvil mientras él

comenzaba a quitarle la blusa, dejando al descubierto su sujetador azul y

blanco. Luego, ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, aunque sus manos

parecieron atascarse cuando, tras los últimos botones, quedó al

descubierto su torso bronceado.

Al ver su gesto de timidez, Edward alzó su barbilla con dos dedos y

la besó de nuevo. Ella respondió con pasión, poniendo las manos sobre

sus hombros y apretándose contra él. Volvió a besarla una y otra vez con

más pasión, explorando los más ocultos reductos de su boca. Pero quería

más, quería todo lo que ella podía darle y lo quería con una urgencia y un

deseo como nunca había sentido con otra mujer. Ella temblaba abrazada

a él, cautiva de sus besos y de la poderosa erección que sintió cuando él

puso una mano en su cadera y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Sintió un placer especial al darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en él.

Edward le bajó la cremallera de la falda y la dejó caer a sus pies.

Luego, ya medio desnuda, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la enorme cama.

Fue entonces cuando, al retirar la mano de su espalda, notó una cierta

aspereza en su piel y vio con sorpresa la enorme cicatriz que tenía detrás.

–¿Te han hecho ahí alguna operación? –preguntó él.

Ella se quedó inmóvil por un instante y luego se giró un poco para

que él la pudiera ver con más detalle. Edward vio la tremenda cicatriz

surcando su piel y pasó suavemente el dedo por ella.

–_Per l'amor di Dio _–exclamó él asombrado–. ¿Qué cosa tan horrible

te pasó ahí?

Bella se tendió de nuevo en el sofá y se apretó con dos dedos la

enorme cicatriz que tenía en el estómago.

–¡Aún no has visto ésta! –exclamó ella muy seria.

–Han tenido que ser consecuencia de heridas muy graves –comentó

él con el ceño fruncido mientras la miraba con ojos interrogantes, exentos

por una vez de toda ironía.

–Me… atacaron con un cuchillo cuando estudiaba en la universidad.

Perdí mucha sangre y estuve a punto de morir –respondió Bella.

Edward se quedó mirándola y puso observar el miedo que aún

sobrevivía en su recuerdo y que quizá él estaba reavivando con sus

preguntas. Decidió encogerse de hombros como si estuviera

acostumbrado a ver heridas de cuchillo en el cuerpo de sus amantes.

Luego se quitó la camisa y los zapatos. No podía dejar de pensar en Bella.

Tan frágil, tan femenina…, apuñalada por algún delincuente.

–Perdona, pero no me gusta hablar de eso –dijo ella algo alterada,

apretando los puños como si decir aquellas palabras fuera un gran reto

para ella–. Quizá debería habértelo dicho. Soy consciente de lo feas que

son mis cicatrices.

Tras quitarse los pantalones, Edward se tumbó en la cama junto a

ella, bajó la cabeza hasta la altura de su vientre y comenzó a besar

aquella piel rugosa de su cicatriz.

–No son feas, son sólo una parte de ti. Siento que hayas pasado por

una experiencia tan amarga, pero no tenías por qué avisarme de nada,

_piccola mia_.

Él sabía decir siempre las palabras más adecuadas en cada

momento, pensó ella. No estaba muy convencida, sin embargo, de que no

le repugnasen sus cicatrices, pero en cualquier caso, lo peor había

pasado. Se sintió más relajada, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y

respiró profundamente.

–Bueno, ya lo ves, no soy la mujer ideal que pensabas.

–Estás hablando con un hombre que te deseaba ya cuando ibas con

una chaqueta mugrienta, unas botas llenas de barro y una colección de

perros patéticos –le recordó él.

–Me sorprende que no les hayas llevado a un salón de belleza

canino para ponerles más presentables –dijo ella en tono de broma,

abriendo los labios y ofreciéndose a él.

Él la besó de nuevo. Ella disfrutó de sus labios hasta quedarse casi

sin aliento. Nunca había sentido nada igual. ¿Por qué no se habría

acercado antes a él? Estaba empezando a descubrir que Edward no era

como se había imaginado. Era mucho más sensible y profundo de lo que

le había juzgado sólo por aquellos breves encuentros que había tenido

con él en los establos. No había sido capaz de ver, bajo su fachada de

magnate multimillonario y arrogante, al hombre tierno y comprensivo.

El sujetador desapareció como por encanto durante el beso, y él

aprovechó para tomar sus pechos entre las manos y acariciar luego sus

pezones con los labios hasta notarlos cada vez más duros e hinchados.

Ella se sorprendió de que tuviera tanta sensibilidad en ellos. Siguió

acariciándola hasta que empezó a jadear y comenzó a sentir un líquido

cálido en su interior.

–Quiero que esto sea algo muy especial para ti –afirmó Edward–.

Pero puedes sentir algún dolor.

–Pues date prisa entonces. Cuanto antes se pase todo, mejor –le

dijo ella con cierta aprensión.

–¿Cómo se te ocurre decir una cosa así? –exclamó él con una

sonrisa–. Un buen amante nunca tiene prisa con una mujer.

Le apartó las piernas y le quitó las braguitas azules y blancas a

juego con el sujetador. Luego deslizó una mano entre sus muslos hasta

encontrar su inflamado sexo bajo su ondulado vello púbico. Acarició su punto

más sensible con la yema del dedo pulgar hasta despertar en ella

convulsiones de placer. Cada vez notaba más húmeda aquella zona de su

cuerpo.

Edward se apartó un instante para quitarse los calzoncillos que aún

llevaba puestos. Bella aprovechó para mirarlo detenidamente. Tenía un

aspecto espectacular, con aquellos hombros tan anchos, el pecho tan

musculoso y el estómago tan duro y liso.

–Prometo hacerlo despacio y suavemente –dijo él, tomándole la

mano y llevándola hacia su miembro para que se familiarizase con él.

Bella, excitada tanto por el deseo como por la curiosidad, cerró la

mano sobre su sexo. Era firme y suave, y tan duro como el acero. Volvió a

sentir un calor húmedo entre las piernas y, cuando él la besó de nuevo,

ella respondió con encendida pasión a sus besos. Luego, él comenzó a

recorrer todo su cuerpo, acariciando con las manos y la boca cada palmo

de su piel hasta llegar al centro mismo de su feminidad, donde se recreó

en aquella pequeña entrada estrecha y húmeda. Ella comenzó a gemir de

placer, sintiendo un fuerte temblor en las piernas a medida que su deseo

crecía a alturas insospechadas y su corazón le latía cada vez con más

fuerza. Nunca había pensado que pudiera sentir una sensación tan fuerte

y menos aún que Edward Cullen pudiera ser el hombre encargado de

introducirla en aquel adictivo mundo del deseo.

Él la enseñó a desear lo que nunca había deseado. Era ahora una

mujer distinta. Él la había cambiado. Le lamió los pezones con la lengua y

le acarició con las manos las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo,

preparándola para el placer definitivo. Ella estaba ya desesperada del

ardiente deseo que embriagaba todo su cuerpo, impaciente por sentirlo

dentro de ella. Lo besó con pasión, mordiéndole el labio inferior y

hundiendo las manos en su pelo.

Suavemente, pero con firmeza, él se deslizó entre sus muslos

cuando ella, incapaz de reprimir un segundo más su incontenible deseo,

estaba ya al borde del precipicio. Bella experimentó por primera vez

aquella penetración, aquel empuje dentro de ella, sintiendo que su cuerpo

dejaba paso a su avance cada vez más profundo. Sintió un dolor un poco

mayor de lo esperado y no pudo reprimir un grito. Él se detuvo

inmediatamente y la contempló con aquellos ojos verdes tan hermosos

que casi hacía daño mirarlos.

–Lo siento, moglie mia –susurró él, apartándole el pelo de la frente

para darle allí un beso–. Ahora será más fácil… espero.

Bella, aparentemente libre ya de complejos, apretó entonces los

muslos para sentir un contacto más estrecho con su miembro, y él fue

adentrándose gradualmente en ella con unos empujes cortos pero firmes

llenos de sensualidad hasta que ella no supo de dónde terminaba él y

dónde empezaba ella. Bella arqueó la espalda, moviéndose de forma

sinuosa y elevando un poco las caderas, estimulándole para continuar con

aquel ritmo cadencioso. Y entonces, sin siquiera saber dónde estaba, se

dejó arrastrar ciegamente por una sensación nueva para ella. Sintió como

si, libre de peso, ascendiera vertiginosamente a la cima de una montaña,

se quedase flotando sobre ella durante unos segundos increíbles de

placer y luego descendiera de nuevo suavemente.

Cuando recuperó el sentido, vio a Edward mirándola con sus ojos

verdes. Tenía una mano agarrada a la suya y su cuerpo viril, aún caliente

y húmedo, íntimamente pegado al suyo. Ella lo miró a su vez, con sus ojos

chocolate que reflejaban aún la sorpresa de la experiencia vivida.

–No me mires así. No olvides nuestro acuerdo –dijo él, muy serio–.

Yo no te pedí amor. Sólo quiero compartir tu cama, _piccola mia_, y nada

más. Hasta que nazca nuestro hijo.

Bella sintió esas palabras como una bofetada en la cara. Comprendió

que él, como amante experimentado, se había dado cuenta de su entrega

y no quería que aquello se confundiese con cosas que no formaban parte

de sus planes. Se sintió indignada y furiosa, pero no quiso darle la

satisfacción de que viera el efecto tan devastador que había producido en

ella con su advertencia fría y despiadada.

–Tampoco yo tengo amor que darte –replicó ella con firmeza,

apartándose a propósito de su lado, como rechazando aquella unión que

ella juzgaba ahora falsa y engañosa–. Yo amo a mi familia y a mis

animales y algún día amaré a mi hijo, eso es todo. Pero soy una persona

muy sensible y emocional.

–No era mi intención ofenderte –dijo él, con una mirada sombría,

claramente conmovido por sus palabras.

–Yo soy muy fuerte, más fuerte de lo que crees –replicó Bella, y

luego añadió con un tono pretendidamente amable para dar mayor

énfasis a sus palabras–: ¿Vas a quedarte aquí esta noche? ¿O piensas irte

a dormir a otra habitación?

–Mi habitación está aquí al lado –dijo Edward, incorporándose de

repente en la cama como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el

estómago.

–Buenas noches, entonces –le dijo Bella dulcemente.

–_Buone notte, ben dorme… _que descanses.

Edward se bajó de la cama, recogió su ropa y salió por la puerta que

conectaba a ambas habitaciones.

«¿Que descanses?», se dijo ella, a punto de echarse a reír. Se fue al

cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha. Luego bajó las escaleras y se fue a ver

cómo seguían sus perros. Finalmente se metió en la cama. El dolor ligero

pero persistente que sentía en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo, unido al aroma

de su colonia de afeitado y de su cuerpo aún presente en la almohada, le

recordaba que algo había cambiado en su vida.

Sus pensamientos se arremolinaron de forma confusa en su cabeza.

Sentía una sensación de soledad, de pérdida, de rechazo… Su marido le

había introducido en el mundo del sexo. Era todo un experto en eso y ella

estaba feliz de que así fuera, se dijo para sí. Él había tratado de aparentar

que lo suyo era un matrimonio normal, pero había mentido. Él no la

amaba. Pero ella era una mujer inteligente y orgullosa y respetaría su

decisión. No cometería la estupidez de enamorarse de un hombre que

había dejado bien claro desde el principio que nunca la amaría.

Se preguntó si seguiría enamorado de Rosalie. Eso explicaría su

matrimonio de conveniencia. Sería la mejor forma de tener el heredero

que tanto necesitaba para conseguir legalmente aquella propiedad. Si

estuviese ya enamorado de otra mujer, un acuerdo de tipo contractual,

como el que habían firmado, sería la única solución viable.

Le daba igual si Edward amaba o no a otra mujer. Tales sutilezas

carecían de importancia en ese momento. Lo único claro era que su

matrimonio era un acuerdo de conveniencia. ¿Qué podía importarle a ella

si él estaba enamorado o no de otra mujer? Tras dar vueltas y más

vueltas a esos pensamientos, cayó al fin sumida en un profundo sueño.

Hola chicas...como estan?

Espero sinceramente que les este gustando la historia...que puedo decir, me encanta esta pareja.

...alguna duda que Bella esta cayendo redondita en las redes de Edward?

cariños


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Edward tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Había tomado su

medicación, pero aún no le había hecho efecto. Le apetecía echar un

trago, pero sabía que el alcohol no iba bien con los analgésicos que había

tomado. Se dio un masaje en la frente y en las sienes y trató también de

relajar los músculos del cuello y olvidar los negros pensamientos que

poblaban su mente. Estaba ya acostumbrado a sus dolores de cabeza,

pero aquél era de los peores que había tenido.

Sabía que Bella pensaba de él que era un malnacido. Pero estaba

satisfecho. Le había dicho lo que tenía que decirle y había puesto las

cosas en su sitio con respecto a su relación. No quería atarse a ella. Pero

tampoco quería hacerle daño. ¿Habría sido realmente tan egoísta como

para no tener en cuenta, antes de casarse con ella, el daño que podía

hacerle? Parecía que sí.

Bueno, después de todo, su matrimonio era un proyecto, un

acuerdo comercial y poco más. Su novia podía ser muy sensible e

ingenua, pero sería injusto pasar por alto el hecho de que él había pagado

un alto precio por sus servicios al aceptar la pérdida del cuadro y

renunciar al castigo de su padre. Deseaba que ella gozase con él en la

cama, pues sabía que podría llevarles varios meses conseguir que se

quedase embarazada. Decidió entonces tomarse aquella copa que no

debía tomar y se quedó allí despierto hasta que el trino de los pájaros

vino a anunciar los primeros rayos del sol.

Isabella se despertó a la mañana siguiente al oír un tintineo. Se

incorporó para que le sirvieran el desayuno en la cama. Era una bandeja

con un servicio completo, una servilleta de lino y una flor preciosa en un

jarrón. Una criada muy sonriente, chapurreando inglés, corrió las cortinas

y abrió las ventanas y las puertas de la terraza para que entrara el sol y el

aire fresco. Se había despertado con mucho apetito y dio buena cuenta de

los pastelitos, la fruta fresca, el zumo y el capuchino.

Se puso unos pantalones cortos estampados y una camiseta verde

esmeralda y bajó las escaleras. Llevaba el pelo suelto por los hombros.

Vio que la puerta que daba al patio de atrás estaba abierta. Sus perros

aparecieron como por encanto ladrando muy exaltados y se echaron

sobre ella muy contentos de verla. Estaban todos, excepto Weed. Cuando

terminó de acariciar a sus mascotas, apareció Edward en la puerta, con

Weed pegado a sus pies.

Bella trató de desviar la mirada, pero era casi imposible pretender no

haberlo visto en aquellas circunstancias. Iba vestido de manera informal.

Llevaba una camisa de sport que resaltaba la anchura de sus hombros y

la musculatura de su pecho, y unos pantalones de lino que se adaptaban

perfectamente a sus poderosas piernas y a su estrecha cintura. Pero

incluso así vestido, seguía siendo igual de apuesto e irresistible.

Bella notó la boca seca y un calor en las mejillas mientras sentía

renacer los momentos de placer vividos con él la noche anterior.

–¿Dónde has estado, Weed? –preguntó ella, prefiriendo concentrar

su atención en su dócil perro más que en el depredador sexual que tenía

a su lado.

–Estaba vagando por la casa como alma en pena y al final se echó a

dormir bajo la mesa de mi despacho –respondió Edward, encogiéndose de

hombros como tratando de eludir cualquier responsabilidad sobre el

asunto.

–Bueno, creo que haría mejor yendo a dar de comer a mis perros.

–Ya les han dado de comer. Uno de mis empleados de seguridad es

adiestrador de perros y se ha encargado de todo.

–No me gusta que otras personas hagan las cosas por mí. Y no me

refiero sólo a esto, sino a que me lleven a una el desayuno a la cama…

Eso no formaba parte del trato.

–El trato puede ofrecer una sorpresa diferente de un día para otro –

dijo Edward, sonriendo al ver la expresión de enfado de ella.

Se había pasado la noche tratando de imaginarse el ataque que ella

había recibido. Quería saber todos los detalles de la historia, pero había

considerado más importante no reavivar en ella sus viejos traumas del

pasado sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad. Ella le había dicho que podría

haber muerto. De haber sido así, él nunca la habría conocido.

–No, no me gusta que me traten como a una enferma. Estoy

acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por mí misma –exclamó Bella con cierta

brusquedad, como si quisiera aferrarse a todo aquello que le era familiar,

por miedo a que su vida pudiera quedar supeditada a la suya.

–Trata de relajarte. Estás en tu luna de miel.

–Llámalo vacaciones si quieres, pero no luna de miel. Habría que

tener mucha imaginación para tomarse esto como una luna de miel –

replicó ella secamente.

–No era mi intención ofenderte con lo que te dije anoche. Sólo

trataba de…

–Guárdate tus palabras para cuando encuentres una novia enferma

de amor dispuesta a hacer siempre tu santa voluntad –le cortó ella muy

seria en tono sarcástico–. Y no te preocupes por mí. Estoy deseando

recobrar mi libertad y volver a hacer mi vida de antes.

Por un instante, pareció que Edward iba a contestarle, pero decidió

permanecer callado, mirándola fijamente. Ella, después de lo que él le

había dicho la noche pasada, no albergaba grandes ilusiones. El hecho de

que fuera aún virgen quizá había reafirmado su animadversión por los

compromisos y las relaciones estables. Después de todo, estaba tratando

con un hombre acostumbrado a estar con mujeres que lo adoraban y no

querían despegarse de él. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a formar parte de

aquel club. Había superado muchos obstáculos en su vida. No tenía

madera de perdedora. Podía continuar con Edward hasta que tuvieran un

hijo, pero sólo porque ella deseaba tenerlo también.

–Bueno y ¿cómo vamos a pasar nuestro primer día vacaciones? –

preguntó ella. Edward le dirigió, a modo de respuesta, una sonrisa llena

de picardía.

–Está bien… –replicó ella–. Pero, en los ratos libres, me gustaría ver

la Toscana.

–Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, _delizia mia._

–¿Otra vez? –susurró él al sentir la mano de ella deslizándose entre

sus muslos con la clara intención de volver a hacer el amor.

Edward nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Con el paso de los días,

había descubierto que estaba con una mujer que lo deseaba tanto como

él a ella y eso era algo realmente nuevo y excitante para él.

Aquel día, sin embargo, había comenzado de manera cultural.

Habían ido de excursión a San Gimignano, el pequeño pueblo amurallado

de origen medieval, erigido en lo alto de una colina, entre Siena y

Florencia. Bella, con una falda azul pálida y una blusa de encaje blanca,

había admirado los frescos del Ghirlandaio en la capilla renacentista de

Santa Fina y se había echado a reír cuando él había comparado su rostro

con uno que había en los frescos. Habían disfrutado luego de una comida

excelente en la Piazza della Cisterna y se habían quedado sentados un

rato, conversando sobre las maravillas de aquella ciudad.

Había sido Bella la que, para sorpresa de Edward, se había inclinado

hacia él en la mesa y había tomado la iniciativa.

–¿Por qué no tomamos una habitación?

Rápidamente, se habían presentado en la habitación de un hotel

cercano que Edward había reservado a través del móvil. Era un hotel

construido sobre una edificación medieval y la habitación estaba en una

torre. Nada más entrar, y con la ropa puesta, Edward la había abrazado

apasionadamente, la había puesto contra la pared y había apretado su

cuerpo contra el de ella con un deseo desenfrenado. Sin duda, el vino que

habían tomado y las miradas de deseo que se habían intercambiado en la

_piazza _habían despertado y alimentado aquel erótico impulso.

Ahora, desnudos en la cama, en medio de un revoltijo de sábanas,

Edward recordó, medio exhausto, los momentos de placer que acababa

de disfrutar con ella y los gemidos y gritos que ella había tratado

inútilmente de sofocar al llegar al orgasmo. Era la tercera vez que hacían

el amor ese día y sabía que no sería la última. Despejó todas sus dudas

cuando Bella tomó su miembro entre sus delicados dedos y una vez duro y

erecto lo acercó a su boca para acariciarlo. Él echó la cabeza atrás y cerró

los ojos, embriagado de placer. Al final, su matrimonio iba a resultar

mucho más excitante de lo que se había imaginado.

Bella quería sumergir a Edward en un pozo de sensualidad en el que

ella comenzaba a sentirse segura e incluso dominadora. Tenía mérito que

una mujer como ella, virgen hacía sólo seis semanas, tratara de forma tan

desinhibida a un hombre tan experimentado como Edward. Sentía un gran

placer haciendo el amor con él. En la cama, parecían desaparecer esas

barreras defensivas que habían levantado entre ellos.

Sabía, sin embargo, que podía ser peligroso para ella entregarse

emocionalmente. Su madre, Renee, le había advertido que no le

resultaría fácil convivir con un hombre manteniéndose al margen de sus

sentimientos. Pero no se sentía responsable de no seguir los consejos de

su madre, la culpa era de Edward, que se estaba convirtiendo en un

marido ideal, un amante fabuloso y un compañero perfecto en todos los

aspectos. Un hombre, en fin, al que se rifarían todas las mujeres.

Una vez concluida la cuarta sesión de sexo con igual grado de

satisfacción que las anteriores, Bella, aún con el cuerpo temblando y el

corazón acelerado, se quedó acurrucada en los brazos de Edward. Él le

acarició suavemente la espalda mientras le besaba dulcemente el pelo,

como si pretendiese demostrar un afecto que ella sabía bien que no

sentía. Una parte de ella estuvo tentada de darle una bofetada. Su

corazón se había enamorado locamente de él, pero aún le quedaba la

cabeza. Ella no necesitaba falsa ternura, sabía que lo único que había

entre ellos era sexo y aceptaba esa realidad con el mismo valor que había

demostrado siempre en la vida.

–El sexo contigo es algo maravilloso –dijo Edward con cara de

satisfacción–. Vas a conseguir que me haga monógamo. Bella levantó la

cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos chocolate parecían desprender chispas.

–Si mientras estemos juntos, me enterase de que te estás viendo

con otra mujer, creo que te mataría –afirmó ella con vehemencia, sin

poder controlar sus palabras.

Edward se escondió bajo la almohada como un niño al oír un cuento

de miedo, y sonrió abiertamente tomando sus palabras como un cumplido

y un halago a su virilidad.

–Estoy seguro de que lo harías, moglie mia. Eres de esa clase de

mujeres que un hombre tiene que tomarse muy en serio.

–Tampoco es que yo sea la esposa ideal –dijo ella con ironía–. Una

esposa como Dios manda no te arrastraría a media mañana a la

habitación de un hotel para hacer el amor hasta dejarte exhausto y medio

muerto.

Edward la miró con una sonrisa pícara y la rodeó con los brazos

atrayéndola hacia sí.

–La esposa de mis sueños tendría que…

–Yo tampoco soy la esposa de tus sueños –dijo ella, poniendo las

manos sobre sus pectorales, como si quisiera mantenerse apartada de él,

pero apretando sus muslos entre los suyos en actitud provocadora.

Bella estaba convencida de que Rosalie, la hermosa rubia

estadounidense que había sido una famosa modelo en el pasado y que

ahora estaba casada con Emmet, sí que habría sido para Edward la

esposa de sus sueños.

Rosalie y Emmet tenían una casa a pocos kilómetros de Collina Verde

donde solían ir a menudo con sus dos preciosos hijos. Habían coincidido

con ellos y les habían hecho una visita. Mientras los hombres habían

estado hablando de política, de negocios y de los secretos para conseguir

un buen vino, Bella y Rosalie habían tratado de conocerse mejor entre ellas.

Bella admiraba a Rosalie por su talento como artista amateur, pero sentía

algún resquemor por su larga lista de atractivos y cualidades. Rosalie era

amable y cordial, y tan encantadora dentro como fuera de casa. Bella

estaba convencida de que ningún hombre que hubiera perdido a una

mujer como ella podría recobrarse fácilmente y rehacer su vida sin más.

No le sorprendía que Edward hubiera estado enamorado de Rosalie en otro

tiempo, ni que pudiera seguir manteniendo con ella una buena relación.

Por otra parte, nunca había visto nada reprochable cuando estaban

juntos. Eso sí, veía con cierto recelo que ellos se conociesen tan bien

mientras que la suya era una relación incipiente. Era realmente todo un

desafío no sentir celos de esa mujer.

Bella puso ahora una mano sobre el pecho de Edward y él tomó la

otra entre las suyas acariciando con la yema del pulgar la cicatriz que

tenía en el dorso.

–Dime quién te hizo esto –dijo él con gesto serio–. Necesito saber lo

que te pasó.

–Tuve la desgracia de llamar la atención de un acosador sexual en

mi primer año en la universidad. Era un hombre solitario y sin empleo, al

que nunca había visto –explicó ella con gesto de pesar–. Cuando la policía

me enseñó su foto después del ataque, no me resultó nada fácil

reconocerlo.

–¿Un acosador? –repitió él frunciendo el ceño–. Pensaba que habías

sido víctima de un robo accidental.

–No fue un robo ni fue accidental. Todo empezó con unas cartas y

unos pequeños regalos que empezaron a aparecer en mi buzón de

correos. Yo no tenía la menor idea de quién me los estaba enviando. Al

principio pensé que sería algo romántico… como las cosas que había oído

sobre los amores platónicos y secretos…

–No te diste cuenta de que podía haber un interés anormal en todo

ello –dijo él, apretándole inconscientemente la mano.

–No, hasta que un día el acosador me vio con un amigo y se

imaginó que era mi novio. A partir de entonces, las cosas tomaron un giro

repentino. Las cartas comenzaron a estar llenas de groserías e insultos,

me llamaba…

–Debió de ser muy desagradable para ti –dijo Edward,

estrechándola entre sus brazos para que se sintiera más tranquila y

segura–. Sin duda se trataba de un perturbado mental. ¿Fuiste a la

policía?

–En las cartas no había ninguna amenaza de violencia, así que

tampoco había ningún delito que denunciar. La ley ha cambiado mucho

desde entonces, pero en aquella época una mujer estaba casi indefensa

frente a ese tipo de actos delictivos –dijo ella con cara de resignación–.

Estaba realmente asustada, porque era evidente que aquel hombre me

estaba espiando. Pero nada me hacía pensar que fuese una amenaza

seria. De hecho, mis amigos me tomaban el pelo, bromeando a todas

horas sobre mi admirador secreto. Una tarde, volvía de clase camino del

apartamento que compartía con otra chica. Iba cargada de libros y de

bolsas de la compra…

–Y él te estaba esperando, ¿verdad? Bella estaba muy pálida, pero

las palabras fluían con facilidad de sus labios.

–Sí. Apareció justo cuando llegué al primer rellano de la escalera.

Me di cuenta de que había algo raro en su forma de mirarme. Nunca lo

había visto, pero supe que era él. Dejé caer al suelo todo lo que llevaba

en las manos y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Pero no fui lo bastante

rápida. Cuando vi el cuchillo sobre mi cabeza, puse delante las manos

para protegerme la cara. No recuerdo mucho más, salvo que me puse a

gritar. Un vecino salió al oír mis gritos y entonces mi asaltante me dejó y

salió huyendo escaleras abajo. Al salir del portal, cruzó corriendo la calle y

lo atropelló un coche. Tengo que confesar que no lo sentí. Habría vivido

atemorizada toda la vida si él hubiera sobrevivido.

Edward permaneció abrazado a ella hasta que vio que dejaba de

temblar y recobraba el ritmo normal de su respiración.

–Siento que hayas tenido que revivir una experiencia tan

traumática. Pero necesitaba saber lo que te había pasado. Ahora

comprendo por qué preferías ir vestida siempre de forma…

–Después del ataque, no me sentía a gusto llevando ropa que

pudiera llamar la atención de los hombres. Antes de eso, yo era una chica

normal que llevaba minifaldas y todas esas cosas. No es que piense que

en cada hombre pueda haber un acosador sexual en potencia. Pero sí que

el aspecto de una mujer es lo que más influye para que un hombre se fije

en ella. El problema es que, a menudo, se queda sólo en la apariencia

externa sin darse cuenta de que dentro hay una persona con vida y

sentimientos.

–Yo he cometido ese tipo de errores muchas veces, bella mia –

confesó Edward con un gesto de amargura.

–La verdad es que, con la reputación que tienes, debería habérmelo

pensado antes –replicó ella

–Si basas tu opinión en lo que la prensa británica ha publicado sobre

mí, creo que deberías tener presente que sólo comenzó a ponerme la

etiqueta de playboy después de que me atreviera a dejar a su querida

musa, Gilly Carlton.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida al oír el nombre de una de las

actrices más populares de la televisión británica.

–No sabía que ella y tú…

–No hubo nunca nada entre nosotros. ¿Cómo podía haberlo si ella

estaba siempre bebida? Tuve un par de encuentros con ella y fueron más

que suficientes.

–No dudo que sea verdad, pero la opinión que tengo de ti no es por

lo que haya leído en las revistas –dijo ella, mirándolo de forma misteriosa

y provocadora–. Si te soy sincera, tengo que decirte que poseo mi propia

fuente de información.

–¿Quién?

–Eso es secreto –respondió ella, apartando la sábana y soltándose

de él para bajarse de la cama–. Por una vez, voy a aprovechar para darme

una ducha antes que tú.

–¡Qué pereza me da moverme de aquí! ¿Por qué no nos quedamos

esta noche, cenamos tranquilamente y volvemos mañana a casa? Es

nuestra última semana.

–Me parece una gran idea –dijo ella, entrando desnuda en el cuarto

de baño.

Estaba gratamente sorprendida de que él mostrase tanto interés

por su luna de miel, que ya tocaba a su fin.

Ciertamente, habían pasado muy buenos ratos en aquellas seis

semanas. Habría sido una luna de miel idílica si no fuera porque ella sabía

que todo había sido únicamente para darle un heredero. Tenía que

despertarse de aquel sueño mágico y poner los pies en el suelo. En pocos

días, acabaría todo y ella volvería a Inglaterra, a su vida de siempre, con

sus animales y su rutina diaria. Pero había algo más. Sospechaba que,

después de tantas veces como habían hecho el amor, podía estar ya

embarazada. En tal caso, no tendría ya muchas ocasiones de seguir con

Edward en el futuro, una vez cumplido el buscado objetivo.

Él no le había dicho nada, pero seguramente se había dado cuenta

de que no le había venido la regla en los últimos días. Quizá debería ir al

médico cuando volviesen a Collina Verde.

Se acabó de duchar, se secó con la toalla y volvió al dormitorio para

dejarle el baño libre. ¿Podría haberse quedado embarazada en tan poco

tiempo? Realmente, había habido días en que apenas habían salido de la

cama y habían hecho el amor varias veces. Había sido todo un sueño

maravilloso. Se sentía feliz pero a la vez preocupada. Feliz con la idea de

tener un hijo, pero preocupada porque aquel embarazo podía significar

seguramente el final de su idilio con Edward. Después de todo, aquel hijo

era el único lazo que los mantenía unidos. Ya no habría ninguna razón

para seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Contempló, a través de la ventana de la habitación, la maravillosa

vista de la ciudad. Sus viejos tejados de terracota y las pintorescas casitas

que se desplegaban en las faldas de las colinas. Aquellas queridas

imágenes quedarían grabadas en su memoria como recuerdo de los días

felices que habían pasado juntos. Edward le había comprado, en el

mercado de Castelnuovo di Garfagnana, una imagen de oro de una santa

que, según él, se parecía mucho a ella. Ella había sonreído discretamente

al verla, pensando que aquel parecido debía estar sólo en su imaginación.

Pero había sido un detalle que le había llegado al alma, porque, por

primera vez en aquel viaje, se había comportado como si su relación fuera

algo más que un simple matrimonio de conveniencia.

Edward la había llevado por toda la Toscana y habían paseado

juntos, agarrados de la mano como cualquier pareja de enamorados por

las calles estrechas y tortuosas de aquellos pequeños pueblos tan

hermosos, yendo de compras a los mercadillos tradicionales y degustando

los platos típicos de la región en pintorescos restaurantes. El mismo

hombre que le había advertido que no se enamorara de él parecía haber

cambiado las reglas del juego sin previo aviso y ella no había querido

pedirle explicaciones por temor a romper el hechizo de aquellos

momentos tan felices. Habían ido de picnic y habían comido sentados en

la hierba entre las flores silvestres de las desiertas colinas, y habían

pasado también largas veladas en su villa de Collina Verde escuchando la

música clásica que a ella tanto le gustaba. Florencia y Siena le habían

parecido unas ciudades adorables, pero con demasiada gente y

demasiado calor en aquella época del año. Edward le había prometido

volver allí con ella cuando hubiera pasado la temporada alta de turismo.

Ahora, se preguntaba si podría mantener su promesa.

Había visto también que él era como los demás mortales y que

sufría de vez en cuando unas migrañas insoportables, aunque él no quería

nunca hablar de ello y adoptaba una imagen estoica de hombre duro que

a ella le hacía mucha gracia cada vez que lo recordaba. Lo cierto era que,

en algún momento de su relación, aquel viaje se había convertido en una

auténtica luna de miel.

Le había regalado también, en Florencia, un precioso bolso de

diseño y un cuadro que a ella le pareció tan horroroso, que había tratado

de deshacerse de él. Finalmente, no se había atrevido a hacerlo para que

él no le dijese que entendía muy poco de pintura.

Y luego las joyas… A él le gustaba regalarle joyas y más aún verla

con ellas puestas. Pasó suavemente los dedos por la delicada gargantilla

de lágrimas de oro que, puesta en el cuello, se asemejaba a un signo de

interrogación. Se la había dado por su cumpleaños. Acababa de cumplir

treinta y un años, y él se había acordado de la fecha sin que ella se lo

hubiera dicho. Habían quedado en ir a comer al día siguiente con Rosalie y

Emmet, y estaba empeñado en que llevase también una pulsera y unos

pendientes de brillantes para que no desentonara con Rosalie durante la

comida.

La había llevado también a ver las tumbas etruscas y los

esplendorosos _palazzos_, y le había enseñado a apreciar un buen vino. Se

había reído mucho cuando ella le había contado el mal rato que había

pasado en la cena de su primera cita cuando había acabado tomando el

postre con la cuchara en vez de con el tenedor.

Lo que sí sabía era que se había enamorado de su marido. Le iba a

resultar muy difícil tener que prescindir de él, porque Edward Cullen

era ya una persona indispensable en su vida y no podía comprender la

felicidad lejos de él.

Aquella noche, mientras cenaban, Edward volvió a insistir en que le

revelara el nombre de la persona que le había hablado de su mala

reputación. Ella se apiadó de él y acabó confesándole que había sido su

antigua ama de llaves, que era vecina de sus padres.

–Firmó un acuerdo de confidencialidad al entrar a mi servicio, como

todos mis empleados. No me puedo creer que haya estado difundiendo

chismorreos sobre mi vida privada.

–No debería haberte dicho nada –dijo Bella con un gesto de tristeza–.

Y quizá tampoco debería haberla escuchado a ella. Dot parecía algo

resentida por haber tenido que jubilarse antes de lo que esperaba.

–Fue sorprendida robando dinero de la casa y vendiendo vino a

escondidas –replicó Edward muy serio–. Por eso pensé que la mejor

solución sería jubilarla y poner en su puesto a Billy.

–¿Y por qué no la denunciaste?

–Es una mujer mayor que estuvo trabajando casi toda su vida al

servicio de la familia Withlook. Pensé que sería mejor para ella

rescindirle el contrato que airear sus actos delictivos.

Regresaron al hotel paseando agarrados de la mano. Había una

luna espléndida aquella noche. Al llegar a una plaza, él se detuvo y la

besó. Fue un beso suave pero lleno de pasión que a ella le caló en lo más

hondo de su alma y de su corazón.

–Creo que te juzgué mal –afirmó ella en tono de disculpa–. Tenía de

ti la peor opinión del mundo incluso antes de conocerte.

–Pero ahora ya no es así, ¿verdad, _piccola mia_?

–¿Eres un playboy como dice la prensa sensacionalista? –preguntó

Bella sin rodeos tratando de despejar todas sus dudas sobre él.

Edward emitió una especie de gruñido en respuesta a la pregunta.

–¿Vas a utilizar mi respuesta en mi contra?

–Probablemente –admitió ella.

–Confieso que me aproveché de algunas chicas cuando era más

joven y el sexo era para mí sólo una diversión, pero ni siquiera entonces

mentí a ninguna ni le hice promesas que no pensase cumplir. Crecí al lado

de mi padre, que siempre estaba con dos o más mujeres a la vez, y pude

ver el daño que les hizo. Me juré que yo nunca llevaría una vida como la

suya, con gritos y peleas a todas horas, y escenas de celos y amargas

rupturas.

–La mentira es lo único que yo no podría perdonar –dijo ella–. La

sinceridad es lo más importante para mí.

El rostro de Edward pareció cobrar una inusitada tensión. Bella lo

miró fijamente en el vestíbulo de aquel pequeño hotel y sospechó que,

probablemente, le había molestado su comentario. Quizá ella tenía unos

principios demasiado estrictos para él. O, tal vez, él había sospechado que

ella estaba tratando de arrancarle una promesa. Nada más lejos de la

realidad. No quería nada de él que no fuese por su propia voluntad.

Aquella noche, después de que Edward se quedó dormido, Bella

permaneció despierta a su lado pensando lo que el futuro podría

depararle.

..que estará pasando con Edward?...se viene, se viene...

cariños.

J


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

UN día y medio después, ya en víspera de su regreso a Inglaterra,

Bella miró consternada la varilla del test del embarazo.

No cabía ninguna duda, era lo que ella se había temido. Costaba

creer que hubiera podido quedarse embarazada en el poco tiempo que

había estado con Edward. Se sintió desconcertada y algo confusa. Por una

parte, desearía ponerse a bailar y dar saltos por la habitación y decirle a

todo el mundo que quisiera escucharle que estaba esperando su primer

hijo. Había soñado durante mucho tiempo con llegar a ser madre, y ahora

que estaba a punto de lograrlo, tenía que sentirse eufórica.

Pero, por otra parte, estaba confusa y desconcertada por el

resultado positivo de la prueba. Podía significar el final de su matrimonio,

y eso la llenaba de tristeza. Amaba a Edward, no estaba preparada para

perderlo. Quizá no lo estuviera nunca. No sabía si podría resistir tener que

volver a Charlbury St Helens y llevar sola su embarazo durante casi ocho

meses sin recibir más que alguna que otra llamada por teléfono del padre

de su hijo. Pero tenía que ser realista, ése había sido su acuerdo. Él se

había casado con ella sólo para tener un hijo y, ahora que estaba a punto

de lograrlo, volvería de nuevo a su vida de siempre, a disfrutar de las

mujeres, los buenos vinos y las fiestas.

Aunque pensándolo bien, podía ser que el resultado de la prueba no

fuese muy fiable, se dijo mirando detenidamente el test de embarazo que

acababa de utilizar. No tenía un aspecto muy profesional y le había

costado muy poco dinero en la farmacia donde lo había comprado.

Decididamente, el resultado de aquella prueba carecía de valor. Además,

si se lo decía a Edward, él seguramente no le daría ninguna importancia

hasta que no la viese un ginecólogo de reputación. Lo mejor era olvidarlo

todo hasta regresar a Inglaterra. Era una insensatez quemar todas las

naves tan pronto. No le diría nada a nadie hasta que no tuviese un

diagnóstico fiable. Tenía que ser prudente.

Pero tenía que cuidarse y tomar precauciones por si realmente

estaba embarazada. Nada de alcohol ni de comidas pesadas. De

momento se encontraba bien y no sentía ninguna molestia, salvo una

ligera inflamación en los pechos y una cierta sensación de cansancio

mayor de la habitual, pero nada de importancia. Puso una mano en el

vientre y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos tratando de descubrir si

realmente podía haber una vida allí dentro.

Se puso un vestido sencillo largo y recto de color carmesí que

ocultaba todas sus curvas y bajó las escaleras en dirección al comedor.

Agostina, el ama de llaves, le informó de que Rosalie estaba con Edward.

Bella estaba a punto de entrar en la sala para reunirse con ellos cuando le

sorprendió escuchar una conversación algo subida de tono.

–¡No, de ningún modo! –oyó decir a Edward.

–Pero yo no tengo valor para mirarla a la cara –dijo Rosalie

angustiada–. Bella se merece saber la verdad, Edward. ¿Cómo crees que se

va a sentir si no se lo dices?

Sorprendida por aquellas misteriosas palabras, Bella se escondió en

una esquina del vestíbulo para que no la vieran, deseosa de averiguar de

qué estaban hablando tan acaloradamente.

–Bella no tiene por qué saber nada. Ojos que no ven corazón que no

sienten. Siempre he considerado una falacia eso de que hay que decir

siempre la verdad, aunque duela.

–Pero yo me siento culpable cuando estoy con ella.

–Por eso no tienes que preocuparte. Mañana por la mañana

saldremos hacia Inglaterra.

–No me importa lo que tengas planeado. Lo que sé es que lo que

estamos haciendo no está bien. La estamos engañando.

–Me niego a seguir discutiendo esto contigo, Rosalie –dijo Edward

secamente.

«Lo que estamos haciendo no está bien», «la estamos engañando»,

se repitió Bella.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué estaba pasando?, pensó mientras subía

corriendo las escaleras para refugiarse de nuevo en su dormitorio.

¿Estaban teniendo una aventura a sus espaldas y Rosalie se sentía culpable?

Rosalie parecía dispuesta a esclarecerlo todo, pero Edward quería mantener

su posible adulterio en secreto. Tenía desde luego buenas razones para

ello.

Él quizá no había sido sincero con ella diciéndole claramente lo que

sentía por Rosalie al embarcarse en aquel matrimonio de conveniencia. Ella

tampoco había querido preguntárselo. Pero lo que estaba claro era que él

se había casado con ella sólo para tener un hijo que naciera de forma

legal con todas las bendiciones de un matrimonio y poder heredar Collina

Verde. Era por tanto lógico que no quisiera que Rosalie sacara a la luz su

aventura en aquel momento.

Se dejó caer desolada en el borde de la cama. Sentía náuseas.

Nunca podía haberse esperado una cosa así del hombre con el que se

había casado. Para empezar, Edward y Emmet eran casi como hermanos.

Se habían criado juntos y Edward había pasado mucho tiempo con la

familia de Emmet tras la muerte prematura de su madre. Había creído

que Edward respetaba a su primo. ¿Cómo podía Edward traicionarlo de

esa manera? Se lamentó de ser tan estúpida y haber estado tan ciega

como para no sospechar de una mujer que ya había sido una vez la

amante de Edward. Además, Rosalie era sin duda una mujer

extraordinariamente bella…

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua

como para creerse las explicaciones que Edward le había dado para

defenderse de los ataques de la prensa sensacionalista? Estaba

enamorada y había preferido pensar de él lo mejor, aceptando que todo lo

que se decía en las revistas del corazón eran calumnias destinadas a

alimentar la curiosidad de los lectores que disfrutaban con las peripecias

y aventuras de los personajes ricos y famosos. Edward la había engañado.

No era por tanto de extrañar que hubiera engañado también a su primo

haciéndole creer que su relación con Rosalie era sólo una simple amistad.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Se estaría acostando en la actualidad con Rosalie?

¿Estarían reservándose para cuando él terminase su relación con ella?

¿Tendrían acaso ese tipo de delicadeza? Por otra parte, ella apenas se

había despegado de su lado desde el día de la boda, y las pocas veces

que él se había ido de viaje de trabajo le había respondido en seguida al

móvil cuando le había llamado. ¿Cuándo habría tenido la oportunidad de

engañarla con Rosalie? Si de verdad lo había hecho, había demostrado una

increíble habilidad y discreción para no levantar sospechas. ¿Podría haber

quizá otra explicación más simple para la misteriosa conversación que

acababa de oír?

Sumida en ese estado de confusión, salió del dormitorio y bajó las

escaleras de nuevo justo en el momento en que Edward salía del salón.

–¿No va a comer Rosalie con nosotros? –le preguntó ella para que

supiese que estaba al tanto de la presencia de Rosalie en la casa.

–No –respondió él con una mirada recelosa–.

Le pedí que se quedara, pero ha recibido esta mañana a unos

invitados que van a pasar con ellos el fin de semana y tuvo que irse. Por

cierto, antes de que se me olvide, dejó un regalo para ti. Me dijo que,

aunque con retraso, lo considerases como su regalo de boda –añadió,

dirigiéndose de nuevo al salón y volviendo al poco rato con una pequeña

caja.

–¿Qué es? –dijo ella con el gesto fruncido.

–Creo que es algo que ha pintado para ti –contestó él sin mostrar

mayor interés

Bella quitó la envoltura y luego el papel burbuja y vio un dibujo de

sus perros tumbados a la sombra de un roble a la entrada de la casa.

Recordó haber visto a Rosalie una mañana haciendo unos bocetos en aquel

lugar, pero había supuesto que estaría pintando alguno de los

maravillosos paisajes que se veían desde allí.

El dibujo había sabido captar a la perfección los rasgos

característicos y la expresión de cada uno de los animales.

–Es realmente precioso –exclamó ella encantada sinceramente con

el regalo–. Rosalie demuestra tener mucho talento.

–Parece que su dibujo te ha hecho más ilusión que los cuadros que

yo te compré –dijo él arqueando las cejas con gesto de incredulidad.

Bella siguió contemplando el dibujo de los perros que tanto quería y

la asaltó entonces un sentimiento de culpabilidad. No podía creer que una

mujer que había tenido ese detalle tan bonito con ella pudiera estar a la

vez engañándola con su marido. Tal vez fuera un poco ingenua, pero tenía

que reconocer que tampoco podía deducirse de la conversación que había

oído que hubiera una relación secreta entre ellos. ¿No estaría siendo un

poco paranoica, viendo cosas que realmente no existían? ¿No estaría

celosa de Rosalie sin razón? ¿No se habría precipitado sacando falsas

conclusiones de unas palabras que podían tener cualquier otro

significado?

–Te veo muy callada esta tarde, _piccola mia_.

–Hace mucho calor y tengo un poco de sueño atrasado.

–Sí, pareces cansada. No te he dejado dormir casi ningún día –dijo

él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos–. Pero esta noche…

–No, de ninguna manera –le cortó ella tratando de controlarse para

no decir las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua–. Creo que me iré

a echar la siesta.

A pesar de sus recelos e inquietudes se fue a acostar y se pasó

durmiendo tranquilamente toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

Cuando se despertó, fue a ver a Edward a la salita que usaba para

trabajar. Él levantó la vista del escritorio y contempló su figura recortada

en el marco de la puerta. Parecía una mariposa con aquella blusa malva y

una falda a juego.

–Ven a ver esto –le dijo él con mucho entusiasmo.

Bella se acercó a la mesa y observó la hoja de papel que él estaba

mirando con tanto interés.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

–Me lo acaba de enviar Rigo esta tarde por correo electrónico.

Bella volvió a mirar aquel extraño documento. Era un conjunto de

letras aparentemente inconexas que alguien había recortado de un

periódico y había unido cuidadosamente para formar una nota. Pero le

resultaba bastante difícil entenderla. Sólo pudo apreciar que estaban

escritas en inglés.

–¿Qué significa esto? ¿Y quién es ese Rigo?

–Rigo Costello es el jefe de mi servicio de seguridad. Esto es una

impresión escaneada cuyo original llegó esta mañana a Halston Hall. Se

ofrecen a devolverme el cuadro robado a cambio de una comisión o

recompensa.

–¿Tu cuadro… el cuadro que robaron? ¿Una comisión? –repitió Bella

sin salir de su sorpresa.

–Creo que podemos afirmar sin ningún género de dudas que fueron

los ladrones los que enviaron esta nota. Seguramente les resultó

imposible colocar el cuadro en el mercado y decidieron tratar de

extorsionarme para conseguir el dinero que querían.

Bella seguía tratando de descifrar a duras penas el galimatías de

aquel conjunto de palabras llenas de faltas de ortografía. Edward le leyó

la nota de principio a fin. Acababa diciendo que recibiría instrucciones

próximamente para indicarle dónde tenía que dejar el dinero.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó ella.

–Desde luego, no pienso soltar un solo céntimo para recuperar algo

que es mío –replicó Edward con un gesto de desprecio–. Me niego a

negociar con una banda de delincuentes.

Bella se apartó de la mesa un instante para reconsiderar la situación.

Edward podría haber recuperado su obra de arte si hubiese denunciado el

robo a la policía, pero no lo había hecho para no incriminar a su padre. Le

vinieron entonces a la memoria ciertos recuerdos de la infancia que no

podía olvidar, relacionándolos con la malas artes de que se habían valido

sus primos para mezclar a su padre en aquel delito. De pronto, creyó

verlo todo con claridad. Sabía, a ciencia cierta, quién había sido el

responsable del robo del cuadro.

–Cuando tenía catorce años, mis primos, Paul y Embry, enviaron una

nota como ésta para intimidar a un vecino que se había quejado de ellos a

la policía. Era una nota muy mal escrita. Estoy casi segura de fueron ellos

los que te robaron el cuadro.

–¡Vaya! Veo que he emparentado con una familia muy interesante –

dijo él irónicamente con una leve sonrisa.

–¡No bromees con estas cosas! –exclamó ella algo ruborizada–.

¡Piensa cómo te sentirías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar!

–Tienes razón, moglie mia. Ha sido un comentario fuera de lugar,

especialmente después de la información tan útil que acabas de

proporcionarme. Olvidémoslo.

–Está bien. Sé muy bien lo mucho que apreciabas ese cuadro y no

sabes cómo lamento su pérdida.

–Tú no tienes la culpa de nada –replicó él–. No eres responsable de

que tu padre se dejara embaucar por unos familiares desaprensivos.

Bella se sintió feliz oyendo aquellas palabras tan generosas. Sin

embargo, durante la cena, Edward se mostró muy preocupado, y al

terminar, se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a su estudio a terminar un

trabajo que tenía pendiente. Y aquella noche, por vez primera, desde

hacía unas semanas, no fue a dormir con ella.

Bella se quedó despierta pensando en su vuelta a Inglaterra al día

siguiente y en la razón del distanciamiento repentino de Edward. Quizá

estuviera resentido por haberse casado con una mujer cuya familia estaba

llena de delincuentes. Había estado sin embargo muy amable con ella

durante la cena, diciéndole que ella no tenía ninguna culpa de lo que

había pasado con su cuadro, pero ella no podía pasar por alto que, si

estaba ahora casada con él e iba probablemente a tener un hijo, era

debido precisamente al robo de aquel cuadro.

Se levantó a la mañana siguiente con unas ojeras tremendas y

decidió ponerse bastante más maquillaje del habitual para tratar de

mejorar su aspecto. No consiguió ver a Edward hasta después del

desayuno. Seguía frío y distante. Pensó entonces en su posible embarazo.

Empezaba a estar cansada ya de darle vueltas al asunto, así que decidió

llamar para concertar una cita con su ginecólogo.

Partieron, según el horario previsto, hacia el aeropuerto y tomaron

el vuelo hacia Londres. Los perros había salido ya el día anterior.

Llegaron a Heathrow puntualmente. Una limusina que les estaba

esperando los condujo a Halston Hall.

–Ésta es ahora tu casa, _piccola mia _–dijo Edward al llegar a la

entrada de aquella mansión isabelina–. Puedes hacer en ella los cambios

que desees. Quiero que te sientas a gusto aquí.

Bella se sintió reconfortada con aquella muestra de confianza. Sin

embargo, se le vino en seguida una idea a la cabeza. ¿Por qué él no le

había hecho ningún comentario parecido con respecto a las otras casas

que tenía por todo el mundo? Collina Verde, sin ir más lejos, parecía haber

sido su hogar sólo para la luna de miel. Trató de olvidarse de ello y no

sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

–A propósito, te he comprado un coche nuevo –le dijo Edward

mientras se bajaban de la limusina–. El tuyo estaba ya para la chatarra.

–¡No necesito un coche nuevo! –exclamó ella con un gesto de

protesta.

–Ahí está…, es ese azul que está aparcado a la entrada –dijo él

como si no hubiera oído nada.

Era un Range Rover de último modelo y de la gama más alta, diez

veces más caro que el todoterreno que ella tenía y con unos asientos

tapizados en cuero como ella no había visto nunca.

–Supongo que esto forma parte de mi nueva imagen como esposa

de un magnate, ¿no? –replicó ella con cierta aspereza tras haber

examinado el vehículo.

–No, no tiene nada que ver. Pensé que ese cacharro en el que ibas

era muy poco seguro y no quería que te dejase tirada cualquier día y

pudieses verte sola por la noche Dios sabe dónde.

Bella estaba a punto de protestar por lo que consideraba una

intromisión en su vida privada, pero recapacitó a tiempo, pensando, con

satisfacción, que él se había preocupado por su seguridad.

–No creo que dure mucho tiempo así de limpio y reluciente cuando

empiece a usarlo y meta a los perros –dijo ella bromeando.

Billy apareció en la entrada con su sonrisa habitual mientras

un tropel de perros salía a darles la bienvenida en medio de una algarabía

de ladridos. Edward le dijo a Bella que tenía que asistir a una reunión

urgente y se dirigió hacia el garaje, pero Weed corrió como un rayo hacia

él y se puso a su lado. El famélico lurcher había ganado confianza en Italia

y se había convertido en la sombra de Edward. Magic, al verlos, se fue

dando saltos tras ellos.

Bella subió a la habitación y se cambió. Se puso una ropa más

cómoda y se fue a la consulta del ginecólogo. Treinta minutos después,

tenía la confirmación que andaba buscando. Tendría un hijo para la

primavera del año siguiente. Decidió ir a contárselo a su madre.

–Edward estuvo aquí hace media hora –le dijo Renee Swan al

llegar–. Había hablado con tu padre en el trabajo y luego decidió venir

aquí a hacerme unas preguntas sobre tu tío Sam.

Bella se sintió sorprendida por la noticia e hizo una mueca de

desagrado.

–¿Qué quería?

–Tu marido quiere recuperar su cuadro y está resuelto a conseguirlo

a toda costa. Le dijo a tu padre que procuraría mantenerle al margen del

asunto, pero que no podía garantizarle… –¡Eso no es justo! –exclamó ella

muy enfadada–. Llegué a un acuerdo con Edward…

–Él desea mantener el acuerdo, pero también quiere el cuadro. Es

como todos los hombres –afirmó Renee con una sonrisa irónica–. Lo

quiere todo y no ve ninguna razón que se lo impida.

Bella miró a su madre un instante. Sin duda, tenía mucha

experiencia de la vida.

–Mamá, el año que viene, vas a ser abuela.

Renee se quedó por un instante perpleja mirando a su hija, pero

luego se fue hacia ella muy alegre y la dio un abrazo muy fuerte. –¡Vaya

prisa que os habéis dado! ¿Estás contenta, hija mía?

–Estoy como en una nube. Aún no se lo he dicho a Edward, así que

guárdame el secreto.

Antes de volver a Halston Hall, Bella llamó a la clínica veterinaria

para interesarse por la marcha del trabajo. Le contó a su jefe nada más

empezar lo de su embarazo, pues supondría un cambio reorganizativo

muy importante en la clínica. En su estado, tendría que tomar más

precauciones y hacer sólo aquellos trabajos que no entrañaran ningún

riesgo para su salud ni para la del hijo que llevaba en su seno. Charly se

mostró muy comprensivo y le dio la enhorabuena.

Cuando regresó a Halston Hall, vio a Billy en el vestíbulo

revisando la colocación de un gran lienzo. El tema del cuadro era un tanto

difícil de explicar. Parecía un árbol seco retorcido por un rayo. Rigo

Costello, una hombre ya de cierta edad pero muy corpulento, estaba allí

delante mirándolo muy orgulloso con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Bella

echó una ojeada al cuadro y lo reconoció al instante por la descripción

que Edward le había hecho de él. Preguntó dónde estaba Edward. Al

parecer, estaba trabajando en su estudio. Se dirigió hacia allí, seguida de

sus perros entre ladridos y jadeos.

–¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Qué demonios fuiste a hacer allí? –le preguntó

ella muy enfadada nada más entrar.

Edward, de pie al otro lado del escritorio, levantó la vista. Hizo una

seña con la mano a Magic, y el inquieto terrier se sentó y dejó de ladrar

inmediatamente.

–Tu tío Sam es un hombre muy sensato.

De repente, sin que hubiese pasado nada aparentemente, Edward

se cayó al suelo como fulminado por un golpe certero de un campeón de

boxeo de los pesos pesados.

–¡Billy! –gritó Bella muy asustada, arrodillándose junto al

cuerpo inerte de Edward y observando con gran preocupación la lividez

de su cara y el sudor frío de su frente.

Rigo, el jefe de seguridad, fue el primero en acudir.

–Apártese, déjeme a mí, _signora_.

–¡Hay que llamar a un médico! –exclamó ella, viendo que Edward

parecía inconsciente.

–Creo que no va a ser necesario, _signora_. El señor Cullen está

volviendo en sí.

Bella vio, en efecto, cómo Edward empezaba poco a poco a abrir los

ojos y, tras parpadear varias veces, pareció recuperar la consciencia. Rigo

le dijo a su jefe un par de frases rápidas en italiano y él le respondió algo

al oído.

–Llamaré a un médico –dijo ella de nuevo.

–¡No, no quiero médicos! –afirmó Edward con un ímpetu

desmesurado mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de Rigo para tratar de

levantarse del suelo.

–Es evidente que no te encuentras bien. Necesitas que te vea un

médico –insistió ella muy alarmada.

–No ha sido nada. Me tropecé con el borde de la alfombra y, al caer,

me he debido de dar un golpe en la cabeza –respondió Edward, haciendo

a Rigo un gesto para que saliera del estudio.

Cuando el hombre salió, Bella se quedó mirando la alfombra, pero no

vio ninguna rugosidad ni ningún doblez en ella. Había visto a Edward

caerse al suelo desplomado y le había parecido más una lipotimia o un

desfallecimiento que un tropiezo accidental. La explicación de Edward no

tenía sentido, pero no entendía qué interés podría tener en engañarla

sobre ese aspecto. Volvió a mirarlo detenidamente, viendo ahora más

tranquila que empezaba a recuperar el color de la cara y su vitalidad

habitual. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que él era poco menos que un

extraño en su vida hacía sólo unos meses y ahora en cambio lo era todo

para ella.

–¿Dijiste que habías estado hablando con mi tío? –le recordó ella,

tratando de volver sobre el asunto del cuadro, ahora que parecía haberse

recuperado.

–Sí –contestó él–. Y parecía muy tranquilo. No estaba preocupado

siquiera por el hecho de que pudiera ir la policía a interrogarle. Me

prometió que, si sus hijos tenían de verdad el cuadro, estaría en mi poder

antes de una hora. Y así ha sido.

–Así que tenías intención de ir a la policía, ¿no es verdad?

–Desde luego, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que tus primos se

marcharan tan campantes después de haberme robado el cuadro –replicó

Edward muy seguro de sí–. Hablé con tu padre para prevenirle pero,

afortunadamente para él, me devolvieron en seguida el cuadro y ha

quedado todo zanjado. Caso cerrado, que diría la policía.

–Sí, eso está muy bien y me alegro de que hayas recuperado al final

tu cuadro, pero creo que no has jugado limpio –dijo ella con una mirada

de reproche–. Para proteger a mi padre, llegué contigo al acuerdo de

casarnos y tener un hijo. Pero, a pesar de eso, no has tenido el menor

reparo en ponerle en peligro.

–No te preocupes ya más de eso, _piccola mia_. Todo está

solucionado –dijo Edward, acercándose a ella muy sonriente y cubriéndole

la cara con las manos en un gesto lleno de ternura y afecto–. No tienes

nada que temer, tu padre es inocente. Lo supe cuando hablé

personalmente con él, y si la policía hubiera ido a interrogarle, habría

llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, moglie mia.

Aquellas palabras tan comprensivas hicieron que Bella lo viera todo

con otros ojos. Puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se besaron de

forma ardiente y apasionada. Sintió despertar en su interior aquel deseo

que experimentaba siempre que estaba junto a él y se apretó contra su

cuerpo duro y firme.

–¿Lo hacemos? –le susurró Edward al oído, agarrándola de la mano

y llevándola hacia las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio.

–Es la hora de la cena –replicó ella con la respiración entrecortada.

–_Non c'è problema, bellezza mia. _Billy no nos dejará morir de

hambre, te lo aseguro.

Y el deseo se reavivó con su segundo beso, aún más intenso y

profundo. Ella sintió estremecerse todo su cuerpo con cada movimiento

de su lengua. Era como si hubiera una llama buscando desesperadamente

la oportunidad de prender dentro de su corazón. Le quitó la chaqueta y le

desabrochó la camisa. Él sonrió suavemente y luego apretó su boca

contra la suya en un nuevo beso preparatorio de placeres mayores.

Mientras él la desvestía a ella de forma atropellada, Bella lo miró

complacida viendo que él sentía el mismo incontenible deseo que ella.

Edward se hundió dentro de ella. Penetró su carne íntima, cálida y

húmeda, con su virilidad firme y dura. Sus movimientos rápidos y

frenéticos iban acompañados de gemidos que actuaban en ella como

estimulantes eróticos de su deseo. Sintió morir de placer con cada empuje

de sus caderas, cadencioso y cada vez más veloz. A pesar de las pausas

que él hacía de vez en cuando para saborear mejor el momento, la

condujo inexorablemente hacia el clímax final.

Exhausta, se quedó acurrucada en sus brazos, apoyada sobre su

pecho, escuchando el acelerado ritmo de su corazón y gozando de la

agradable sensación de seguridad de sentirse protegida junto a su cuerpo

grande y poderoso.

–Nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer como te deseo a ti, _cara mia_

–dijo Edward con la voz apagada, envolviéndola entre sus brazos como si

temiera que alguien pudiera ir a quitársela.

Ella le pasó suavemente una mano por la cara, disfrutando de cada

una de sus líneas atractivas y varoniles. Aquellas palabras eran como

caricias. Le gustaba sentirse deseada. Habría sido quizá el momento

perfecto para comunicarle que estaba embarazada pero descartó en

seguida la idea. Prefirió prolongar al máximo la felicidad de aquel

momento privilegiado a decirle algo que podría significar el final de su

relación. Ya tendría ocasión de contárselo a la mañana siguiente.

Fue una noche larga. Estuvieron haciendo el amor casi hasta el

amanecer. Edward parecía incansable, y su deseo por ella, insaciable,

hasta que finalmente, agotados y exhaustos, se quedaron profundamente

dormidos.

Cuando ella se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró sola en

la cama. Había decidido contarle a Edward que estaba embarazada

durante el desayuno, pero al consultar el reloj vio que ya era muy tarde.

Se puso unos pantalones cortos, una blusa de seda y bajó a toda

prisa las escaleras. Encontró a Edward en su estudio hablando por

teléfono en italiano. Weed y Magic estaban echados plácidamente debajo

de la mesa. Sin decir una palabra, se quedó en silencio en la puerta y lo

contempló en silencio, revelando en su mirada la felicidad del placer

compartido y el dulce dolor íntimo como pago de esa pasión.

Ups...que estará escondiendo nuestro Edward?...

…..sospechas?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Isabella… – exclamó Edward al verla, tapando el móvil con la

mano–. Perdona un momento, estaré contigo en seguida.

Un tanto nerviosa, Bella pidió a Billy que les llevara un café y

tomó asiento.

–Tengo algo que decirte –dijo ella tan pronto él acabó de hablar por

teléfono.

Billy interrumpió la conversación al entrar con una bandeja.

Edward se dirigió a la ventana con su taza en la mano mientras los

reflejos del sol de la mañana daban a su pelo y a su mirada un brillo

especial.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó él sin mayor interés.

–Estoy embarazada.

Edward pareció aturdido, como si esa noticia fuera la última que

esperaba escuchar.

–Pero… ¿Es posible? Si…

–Sí, sí lo es –replicó ella con una sonrisa–. Estuve ayer en la consulta

del ginecólogo y me lo confirmó. No hay ninguna duda.

–Pero, ¿tan pronto?, ¿tan… rápido? –dijo Edward sin salir de su

asombro–. Los dos tenemos ya más de treinta años, pensé que nos

llevaría más tiempo...

–No. Seremos padres la próxima primavera –dijo Bella muy

entusiasmada, queriendo contagiarle a él parte de su entusiasmo, pues le

veía algo frío.

–¡La próxima primavera! –repitió él como hipnotizado.

Bella, al verle con aquella palidez, le pareció un hombre que hubiera

sido víctima de un shock más que una persona que acabara de recibir una

buena noticia. Su rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo y no había la

menor reacción en su mirada. Resultaba imposible saber lo que podía

estar pensando.

–No parece que te agrade la noticia –dijo ella.

–Claro que sí, estoy encantado –dijo él acercándose un par de pasos

hacia ella.

Bella se sintió defraudada. Toda la ternura y el afecto que había

demostrado la noche anterior parecían haberse esfumado.

–No, no has recibido bien la noticia y no comprendo la razón. ¿No es

acaso lo que querías? ¿No te casaste conmigo precisamente para tener un

hijo? –dijo con ella con voz algo estridente y chillona, sin darse cuenta.

–¿_Che cosa hai_… qué es lo que te ocurre? –replicó él, tomándola por

la cintura–. ¿El estar embarazada te ha puesto de repente de mal humor,

_bellezza mia_?

–¡No, por supuesto que no! –respondió ella–. Es tu reacción tan fría

la que me hace sentirme así. ¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¿No quieres ya

tener un hijo?

Edward le agarró la mano con fuerza.

–¡Qué tonterías dices! Si de verdad tienes intención de tener a

nuestro hijo…

–Por supuesto que sí –dijo ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

–Entonces, claro que estoy contento, _piccola mia _–dijo Edward,

mirándola con sus ojos verdes y tratando de convencerla de la sinceridad

de sus palabras–. Lo que siento, después de oír esta noticia tan

maravillosa, es que me vea obligado a volar a Milán esta tarde para asistir

a una reunión urgente de negocios y tenga que dejarte aquí sola.

A pesar de lo que le entristecía la noticia de que, apenas un día

después de haber regresado de Italia, tuviera que volver allí por asuntos

de trabajo, se sintió satisfecha por su aclaración. Parecía evidente, en

todo caso, que no había elegido el momento más oportuno para darle la

noticia.

–Me siento muy bien aquí. Tengo a mi familia cerca por si la

necesitase. Y, si te soy sincera, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, así que

estaré también muy ocupada las próximas horas.

–Ahora que llevas un bebé en tu vientre, creo que deberías

descansar un poco más –dijo él, apretándole la mano entre las suyas.

–Seré sensata. Sólo me he comprometido, a partir de ahora, a

trabajar a tiempo parcial –le recordó ella–. Pero necesitaré ayuda para

poder mantener aquí a mis animales especialmente, cuando tú estés

fuera.

Bella mantuvo su optimismo hasta que Edward salió de viaje un par

de horas después. Lo último que quería era que se llevase la impresión de

que era una mujer irritable y con mal humor.

Se puso una ropa apropiada para ir a trabajar y se montó en su

lujoso todoterreno, en el que había instalado una especie de cabina para

los animales en la parte de atrás. Durante el camino pensó que, a pesar

de todo, la reacción de Edward al darle la noticia de su embarazo no había

sido la que ella había esperado.

Estaba convencida de que no le había agradado la noticia. Algo

había cambiado desde la boda. Quizá no quería ya tener un hijo. Tal vez

se había quedado embarazada demasiado pronto y él no se hallaba aún

preparado para asumir su papel de padre. Pero, ¿podían justificar alguna

de esas cosas su actitud? Recordó su expresión al comunicarle la noticia.

Había puesto una mirada sombría, de contrariedad… de culpabilidad. Se

quedó un instante sorprendida de lo que acababa de pensar. ¿De dónde

había sacado esa impresión de que él tuviese un sentimiento de

culpabilidad? Debía haber sido todo imaginaciones suyas. No tenía ningún

sentido que él se sintiese culpable de que ella se hubiese quedado

embarazada. Era precisamente lo que él mismo había planeado.

Durante los cuatro días siguientes, Bella estuvo muy ocupada

trabajando en la clínica veterinaria. Recibió, de la perrera municipal, una

buena remesa de perros abandonados. En aquellos días, había mucha

gente que se deshacía de sus mascotas porque no tenían dinero para

darles de comer ni llevarles al veterinario. Edward llamó dos veces.

Fueron llamadas breves y frías, más propias de un amigo que de un

marido. Bella se atormentaba pensando que su matrimonio no era un

matrimonio verdadero ni lo había sido nunca y que, quizá sólo ahora,

estaba empezando a darse cuenta de ello. Posiblemente, la naturaleza

apasionada de su relación había enmascarado la realidad, haciéndole

creer cosas que no eran. Edward, sin embargo, parecía haber tenido las

cosas claras desde el primer momento. La estaba tratando ahora con

demasiada formalidad, como si quisiera guardar las distancias. Sentía

como si le estuviese perdiendo, aunque una voz interior le decía que, tal

vez, nunca le había tenido. Él nunca la había amado, y el sexo, que había

sido lo único que parecía haberlos mantenido unidos, tampoco iba cumplir

ya su función, estando ella embarazada.

Al sexto día de su partida, el administrador de la finca la llamó para

decirle que necesitaba que se pusiera en contacto con Edward, pues tenía

algo importante que consultarle y no conseguía que le respondiera a sus

llamadas. Lo intentó, pero tampoco tuvo éxito. Tenía desviadas las

llamadas a su buzón de voz. Decidió llamar a la oficina central de Londres.

Le contestó su secretaria personal y le dijo que se había tomando unos

días libres y que no volvería al trabajo hasta la semana siguiente.

–¿Sabe si sigue aún en Milán? –le preguntó ella.

–El señor Cullen está en Londres, _signora _–dijo la mujer,

sorprendida de que su esposa no estuviese mejor informada–. Me

encargaré de hacerle saber que usted quiere hablar con él.

Bella se quedó consternada. ¡Edward le había hecho creer que

estaba en Italia cuando estaba en Londres! Le había mentido. Y lo peor

era que ella no encontraba ninguna explicación inocente que pudiera

justificar esa mentira.

–No, no es necesario que le moleste. No es nada importante. Veré a

mi marido antes de que reciba cualquier mensaje que usted pueda

enviarle.

Colgó el teléfono y decidió hacer una llamada a Rosalie, quizá ella

supiera dónde estaba. Pero el teléfono de Rosalie estaba también desviado

al buzón de voz. Se le ocurrió llamar entonces al teléfono fijo de la casa

que Emmet y Rosalie tenían en Italia. Una mujer contestó diciendo que la

señora estaba en Inglaterra visitando a unos amigos.

Por segunda vez en el espacio de dos semanas, Bella estaba comida

por los celos y las sospechas. Los presentimientos más negros y

pesimistas rondaban por su cabeza. ¿Estaría Edward teniendo en aquellos

momentos una aventura con su antigua novia? ¿Estarían los dos juntos en

Londres riéndose de ella? Sintió un dolor agudo en la boca del estómago.

No podía seguir allí quieta, lloriqueando, sin conocer la verdad. Decidió ir

inmediatamente al apartamento que Edward tenía en Londres y afrontar

con valentía lo que allí pudiera encontrar. ¿Se encontraría allí con Rosalie?

Tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando. No podía vivir sumida en aquella

duda. ¿Cómo podría levantarse tranquilamente mañana de la cama sin

saber si su matrimonio seguía vivo o estaba roto definitivamente?

Se fue en el coche hasta la estación local y allí tomó el tren que

unía ambas ciudades. Pensó en lo irónico que era que sintiera náuseas

por primera vez durante el viaje. Sin duda, la tensión que tenía y su

estado emocional estaban buscando una válvula de escape. Al llegar a

Londres, tomó un taxi en la estación de Waterloo y le dio al conductor la

dirección de Edward.

Era un bloque de apartamentos muy moderno. Montó en el

ascensor y, mientras subía, se preguntó si estaría tan pálida y

desmejorada como la imagen que reflejaban las paredes de acero

inoxidable del ascensor.

Rigo Castello salió a abrirla. No había la menor muestra de

inquietud ni nerviosismo en su expresión, por lo que dedujo que no iba a

sorprender en esa ocasión a Edward _in flagrante delicto_. Se puso muy

erguida y echó la cabeza atrás, con altivez. Como esposa, tenía todo el

derecho a pedir ciertas explicaciones al padre de su futuro hijo. Pasó a

una sala muy espaciosa con unas vistas espléndidas de la ciudad.

Edward estaba fuera en la terraza que se comunicaba con la sala a

través de unas enormes puertas correderas de cristal. Tenía el pelo por la

cara por efecto del viento e iba vestido de manera bastante informal para

lo que era habitual en él. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una

camiseta negra sin mangas que realzaba las esculturales líneas de su

musculoso cuerpo. No pareció sorprendido al verla, lo que le hizo

sospechar que su secretaria le había puesto en antecedentes de la

situación.

–Isabella… –le dijo él a modo de saludo, con una mirada muy efusiva

y un tono muy alegre.

–Sí, supongo que ahora me dirás eso de «¡Qué sorpresa verte por

aquí!» –dijo ella con sarcasmo dispuesta a no demostrar su angustia ni

echarse a llorar–. Después de todo, cuadraría perfectamente con la

situación, ya que estaba convencida de que estabas trabajando

duramente en Milán.

–Sí, te mentí y lo lamento –replicó él con cara de circunstancias. –

¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.

–Quizá no te guste tanto cuando te lo explique –afirmó Edward–. Por

eso traté de mantenerte al margen de la situación.

No queriendo seguir jugando a las adivinanzas y a los misterios, Bella

respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente.

–¿Llegaste a poner los pies en Milán?

–No. He estado en Londres todo este tiempo.

–¿Con Rosalie? –preguntó ella con cierta brusquedad. Edward la miró

con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de desconcierto.

–¿Por qué iba a estar ella aquí?

–Pensé que estabas teniendo una aventura amorosa con ella –dijo

Bella comprendiendo, a su pesar, que sus posibles correrías sexuales con

la esposa de su primo no tenían mucho que ver con las mentiras sobre su

paradero.

–Pues no –replicó él de forma categórica–. Te equivocaste.

–Tal vez no con Rosalie, pero puede que sí con otra mujer –insistió

Bella, incapaz de disipar las sospechas sobre su infidelidad.

–¡_Dio mio_!, tener una relación sexual con otra mujer que no fueras

tú sería lo último que se me ocurriría –respondió él con un espontaneidad

tan convincente, que tuvo la virtud de disipar todos sus recelos mucho

mejor que cualquier desmentido por muy estudiado que fuese.

–No sé qué juego te traes –dijo Bella, extendiendo los brazos en un

gesto teatral, inusual en ella, mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, sin

haberse recobrado aún de su palidez–. Me mentiste cuando me dijiste que

estabas en Milán –le recordó ella muy enfadada.

–Tengo que confesar que, desde nos conocemos, ha habido muchas

cosas que te he ocultado, _piccola mia_.

–Déjate ya de insinuaciones y palabrerías y habla claro –dijo ella con

sus ojos chocolate brillando como estrellas sobre sus encendidas

mejillas.

–Pensé que podríamos llevar a cabo todo esto sin que saliese nadie

herido –dijo Edward muy sereno–. Pero ahora, con la perspectiva del

tiempo transcurrido, reconozco que no sé en qué estaría pensando

cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo. Debía estar deprimido buscando

una salida y un medio de distracción para…

–¡Déjate de rodeos y ve derecho al grano, Edward! –le interrumpió

ella, preguntándose qué podría haberle deprimido a un hombre como él

para haber pensado en el matrimonio como medio de distracción.

¡Un medio de distracción! ¡Qué expresión tan ofensiva! Edward

había utilizado el matrimonio como un entretenimiento, para su propia

diversión.

–Hace ocho meses, me hice un chequeo médico rutinario y los

resultados no pudieron ser peores. La vida, tal como yo la entendía,

parecía haber dejado de tener sentido para mí. Había estado sufriendo

problemas de la vista y de vértigos, de forma intermitente, así como

fuertes dolores de cabeza. El escáner reveló que tenía un tumor cerebral.

–¿Un tumor cerebral? –repitió ella, incapaz de encontrar las palabras

apropiadas.

–Sí. Resultó ser benigno, pero la operación podía suponer un gran

riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr. Podía quedar con algunas

secuelas físicas y decidí mantener mi calidad de vida y no extirparme el

tumor –dijo Edward muy sereno.

Bella se quedó completamente blanca, como si su corazón hubiera

perdido la fuerza necesaria para bombear la sangre hasta su cabeza.

–Tus migrañas… tu caída del otro día…

–Sí, todo debido al tumor –confirmó él muy serio–. Mi salud ha ido

empeorando más deprisa de lo que esperaba. Por eso decidí venir a

Londres la semana pasada, a hacerme más pruebas.

–¿Me estás diciendo que sabías que te estabas muriendo cuando

me pediste que me casara contigo? –exclamó Bella, haciéndose cargo

finalmente de la situación y de sus consecuencias–. Y cuando me pediste

que tuviéramos un hijo, sabías que probablemente no estarías para

criarle, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme en una cosa tan seria como

ésa?

Edward bajó la mirada avergonzado ante aquella retahíla de

acusaciones.

–Sólo me di cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo contigo cuando

me dijiste hace unos días que íbamos a tener un hijo.

–¡Egoísta! ¡Irresponsable! –exclamó ella airada casi gritando, muy

enfadada de que él no le hubiera informado de una cosa tan importante

que le afectaba, no sólo a ella, sino también al futuro de su relación y de

su hijo–. ¡Sabía que no entraba en tus planes estar casado conmigo para

siempre, pero creía que estabas dispuesto a ser un buen padre para

nuestro hijo… así me lo hiciste creer, al menos!

Bella empezaba a comprender ahora cosas que no había conseguido

entender antes. Sin duda, Emmet y Rosalie habían sabido desde el principio

los problemas de Edward, mientras a ella la había mantenido al margen.

Ahora comprendía el sentido que tenían aquellas frases que le habían

dicho Rosalie a Edward en el salón de Halston Hall y que ella había

escuchado casualmente. La buena de Rosalie había estado tratando de

persuadir a Edward para que le dijese a ella la verdad sobre su salud. Era

de suponer que Rosalie no sabía que su matrimonio con Edward era sólo un

matrimonio de conveniencia, basado en cuestiones prácticas más que en

el amor y la fidelidad. La revelación de Edward había supuesto un duro

golpe para ella. Le había trastocado la imagen que ella se había forjado de

él y se hallaba ahora como si luchara por mantenerse a flote después de

un naufragio en un mar desconocido.

–Cuéntamelo todo –dijo ella muy enérgica, como si fuera una orden.

–No te mentí del todo cuando te dije que necesitaba un hijo para

poder heredar Collina Verde –respondió Edward, con tristeza–. Mi abuelo

dejó escrito en su testamento que, para heredar esa propiedad, tenía que

nombrar a Emmet y a su hijo como mis herederos mientras yo no tuviera

ningún heredero legítimo. Comprendí entonces lo importante que era para

mí tener un hijo. Sin un hijo, todo por lo que había luchado en la vida

parecía carecer de sentido –se encogió de hombros con resignación y

luego se dio la vuelta y extendió las manos en un gesto de frustración,

apelando a su comprensión–. Pensé que tenía una idea clara de lo que

hacía, pero no era así. Tenía la mente nublada. Creí que estaba haciendo

algo bien, algo que valía la pena…

–¿Algo que valía la pena? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir una cosa así?

Bella no podía pensar con claridad. Había ido a Londres para

averiguar el papel que ocupaba en la vida del hombre que amaba, pero

Edward con sus palabras había echado por tierra todo lo que ella creía

saber de él y de su matrimonio. Oyó su corazón latiendo

apresuradamente dentro del pecho. Miró fijamente a Edward con cara de

incredulidad, como si él acabara de desenredar la maraña de falsedades

que había tejido previamente para ocultarle la verdad.

–Sí. Pensé que tener un hijo era algo que valía la pena, como una

inversión para un futuro que yo ya no tenía. Pero me estaba engañando a

mí mismo. Estaba pesando sólo en lo que deseaba, no en lo que

realmente importaba. Y yo te deseaba a ti desde el primer momento que

te vi.

Bella no estaba preparada para ese tipo de argumentos. Al oír sus

palabras, sintió como si su vida se desintegrara en mil pedazos imposibles

de volver a juntar. Nada era como ella se había pensado, nada era lo que

había parecido. Su fabulosa luna de miel en Italia había sido un mero

pasatiempo, un medio de distracción, algo sin ningún sentido. Edward la

había engañado miserablemente desde el principio. Él no iba a seguir a su

lado como esposo, ni como padre de su hijo, ni siquiera como un viejo

amigo, se dijo ella con amargura. No iba a estar a su lado de ninguna

manera.

–Todo lo que me dijiste fue una mentira –dijo ella como un juez en

un tribunal.

–Sé lo importante que es para ti la sinceridad –replicó Edward con

expresión de abatimiento–. No estoy tratando de minimizar el daño que te

he hecho. Soy consciente del error que he cometido.

–Es demasiado tarde ya para arrepentirse. Estoy casada contigo y

estoy embarazada –afirmó ella con una amarga mirada llena de

resentimiento.

Él la miró con sus ojos verdes y profundos. Ella lo miró, a su vez,

como si fuera la primera vez que lo viese. Era tan apuesto, tan sexy, pero

a la vez tan inasequible, tan insondable…

–Podemos separarnos ahora mismo si es eso lo que quieres. No hay

ningún problema –dijo Edward muy sereno–. Estoy preparado para eso.

Bella se estremeció, como si le hubiera puesto en la piel un hierro al

rojo vivo como el que se utilizaba para marcar a las reses. Quiso gritar en

respuesta a sus groseras palabras, que parecían menoscabar el valor de

su matrimonio, tratando de recordarle los términos en que estaba basado

su acuerdo. Sólo el orgullo consiguió controlar sus emociones. Le estaba

ofreciendo dejarla libre de todo compromiso como si su matrimonio

hubiera sido sólo una diversión pasajera para un hombre que podía morir

cuando menos se lo esperara. Edward le estaba mostrando

metafóricamente la puerta. Le estaba haciendo saber de forma sutil que,

aunque le había mentido y ocultado muchas cosas, en última instancia,

eso no tenía la menor importancia, porque a él ya no le preocupaba

siquiera si seguía o no con ella.

–¿Y el niño? –exclamó ella muy alterada.

–Lo siento, siento mucho haberte involucrado en eso –respondió él

con aspereza–. Sólo puedo darte dinero. Sé que no es suficiente, pero, en

la situación actual, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Bella reunió los restos de la poca dignidad que le quedaba y lo miró

con una sonrisa llena de desprecio.

–¡No necesito tu dinero!

–Voy a poner Halston Hall a tu nombre esta misma semana.

Bella se quedó consternada. Él parecía preocuparse sólo de las

condiciones económicas de su separación, cuando ella tenía el corazón

roto y una angustia tan grande dentro de sí que casi le impedía respirar.

–¡Qué ironías tiene la vida! ¡Y por qué extraños caminos discurre la

justicia! ¡Será mía la casa que perteneció durante tantos años a los Whitlook! –exclamó ella con una extraña sonrisa, poniéndose a bailar

sin ningún ritmo ni compás por la sala para ocultar su dolor y sus

sentimientos.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Nunca me atreví a decírtelo pero soy una Withlook

ilegítima. Charlie Swan se casó con mi madre cuando yo tenía diez

meses, pero no es mi padre. Yo soy hija de William Withlook,

miembro del parlamento británico, aunque él no quiso nunca ni querrá

reconocerme. Él era un estudiante cuando conoció a mi madre y la dejó

embarazada…

–¡Claro! ¡Por eso Jasper estuvo tan atento contigo el día de nuestra

boda! ¡Es tu hermanastro! –dijo Edward viendo ahora despejadas algunas

dudas–. ¡_Madre di Dio_! ¿Por eso te casaste conmigo? ¿Para ser la dueña

de Halston Hall?

–Bella se quedó como petrificada al oír esa acusación–. Bueno… No

creas que me importa. De hecho, es un alivio para mí saber que Halston

Hall puede compensarte de alguna forma por todo el daño que haya

podido hacerte en la vida.

Edward pareció decir esas últimas palabras como si fueran el final

de su conversación. Sus verdes ojos carecían ahora de su brillo habitual y

la curva tan sensual de sus labios era una simple línea recta sin vida. Por

primera vez desde que había llegado, Bella sabía exactamente lo que

estaba pensando. Edward le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle y

estaba preparado para dejarla. Sostuvo su mirada durante varios

segundos. Un sentimiento de rechazo se apoderó de ella, llevándole a un

estado de paralización de los sentidos. Cuando intentó moverse, sintió

como si los pies no formaran parte del resto de su cuerpo.

Edward estaba haciendo una llamada por el móvil. Hablaba en

italiano, pero tanto su voz como sus gestos parecían ocurrir en un lugar

lejano, al final de un túnel muy largo y oscuro. Bella se sintió horriblemente

mareada.

–Rigo te llevará a casa… No, no discutas conmigo. Estás

embarazada y no quiero dejarte en un tren abarrotado de gente, a la hora

punta, tratando de encontrar un asiento libre.

Bella se quedó mirándolo. Era consciente del estado en que estaba.

Apenas tenía fuerzas para pensar, pero le quedaba una pregunta que no

quería dejar pasar por alto.

–Dijiste que tu salud había empeorado… ¿Cuánto?

Su voz pareció extinguirse al oír ella misma de su propia boca la

pregunta tan terrible que acababa de formular.

–Los médicos no están seguros, pero no creen que me queden más

de seis meses –respondió él con mucha calma–. Me gustaría pedirte un

favor…

–¿Qué? –exclamó Bella sin saber bien dónde estaba, pues aquel

número seis zumbaba sin parar dentro de su cabeza como si alguien

hubiera conectado un motor en su cerebro.

–¿Te importaría si Weed y Magic se quedasen conmigo? Sólo

mientras yo pueda…

Bella sintió como si alguien le hubiera puesto las manos alrededor de

la garganta y estuviera estrangulándola. Le costaba trabajo respirar y

sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho.

–Por supuesto que no. No hay ningún problema –respondió ella al

fin, tratando de mostrarse lo más serena posible.

Rigo Castello la acompañó en silencio hasta el aparcamiento y la

ayudó a subir a la limusina. Ella contempló un segundo a aquel hombre,

recordando su comportamiento con Edward cuando sufrió el colapso, y

llegó a la conclusión de que él también había estado al corriente del

problema. Todo el mundo cercano a él lo sabía, excepto ella.

Se sintió decepcionada, engañada, como si estuviera fuera de un

círculo, dentro del cual estaban Edward con sus primos y amistades. Él

deseaba la compañía de sus perros, la suya, no.

...pero que es lo que tienen estos hombres en la cabeza?...ahora sabemos que oculta Edward, pero que pretende al alejar a Bella?...sera que nunca la amo?...

cariños,

J


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Bella miró a su madre a los ojos y se echó a llorar. Todas las

lágrimas que había reprimido durante la mañana afloraron libremente

como un torrente de primavera tras derretirse la nieve de las montañas.

Conmovida por el estado de su hija, Renee Swan tardó algún

tiempo en hacerse cargo de la situación que trataba de describirle su hija

entre sollozos desgarradores. Cuando finalmente dejó de llorar y se secó

las lágrimas con la mano, tenía los párpados tan hinchados, que casi no

se le veían los ojos. Cada vez que pensaba en Edward, volvían a afluir las

lágrimas a sus mejillas.

–¡Tú has sido la primera persona de la familia en ir a la universidad,

pero cada vez que tienes un problema te comportas como si tuvieras

menos cabeza que un mosquito! –exclamó Renee, tratando de sacar a su

hija de su obstinado mutismo.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso, mamá?

–¡El hombre al que amas se está muriendo y a ti lo único que se te

ocurre es quejarte de que te haya mentido! ¿En qué estás pensando, hija

mía?

«El hombre al que amas se está muriendo», se repitió ella para

darse cuenta mejor de lo que significaban esas palabras. Era una

situación nueva para ella con la que nunca se había enfrentado y que no

sabía cómo manejar, pero que amenazaba con desbaratar toda su vida y

destruir su futuro.

–Edward te mintió para protegerte y, por lo que se ve, sabía muy

bien lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí

sentada, hija? –le reprendió Renee–. ¿Dónde tienes el cerebro? Él no

quiere que te sientas en la obligación de permanecer a su lado porque

seas su esposa y él esté enfermo. Es consciente de que eso no formaba

parte del acuerdo que firmasteis. Obviamente, pensaba que iba a poder

estar más tiempo contigo. No quiere tu compasión. Por eso te dijo que

podríais separaros en seguida, para que te sintieras libre de hacer lo que

quisieras.

–¡Lo que quisiera! –exclamó Bella, haciéndose eco de las palabras de

su madre.

–Hace una semana, estuviste con Edward en Italia y fuisteis muy

felices, ¿no es verdad?

–Sí, pero…

–No hay peros que valgan. Edward no puede haber cambiado tanto

en unos días. Él sólo está tratando de ser generoso contigo, dándote la

oportunidad de mantenerte al margen de su enfermedad.

–¿Crees sinceramente que está tratando de protegerme más que de

deshacerse de mí? –preguntó Bella angustiada.

–Creo que es la única razón por la que te ha estado mintiendo todo

este tiempo. Está tratando de hacerse el duro y llevar en soledad su

problema sin molestar a nadie.

–No soportaría perderle –dijo Bella con un nudo en la garganta,

mirando al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Entonces no tires aún la toalla. Por lo que me dices, él ya lo ha

hecho. Así que lo que necesita no son tus lágrimas ni tus lamentos. Aún

queda alguna esperanza. Habla con él y trata de convencerle de que tiene

que someterse a un tratamiento por su bien y por el de su hijo. Con un

poco de suerte, puede que todavía esté a tiempo.

Bella pareció aferrarse desesperadamente a aquella idea como si

fuera una tabla de salvación.

–He sido una estúpida. He estado ciega, pensando sólo en mí

misma…

–Has estado sometida a una gran tensión, hija, pero ahora tienes la

oportunidad de pensar bien las cosas y tomar las decisiones correctas.

Tienes que luchar en la vida por las cosas que de verdad valen la pena.

–Regresaré a Londres y…

–Espera a mañana. Ahora estás muy cansada y necesitas dormir

bien esta noche antes de hacer nada. No olvides que ahora tienes que

cuidar de ti y de tu hijo.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella tuvo que practicar una intervención en

la clínica veterinaria y sólo por la tarde tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que

debía hacer. Tenía miedo del futuro que podía aguardarle al lado de

Edward, pero sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. Se dirigió a Halston

Hall y contempló la vieja mansión que ahora era su casa. Todavía no

podía creerlo. Vio extrañada que había dos furgonetas aparcadas a la

entrada.

Pasó dentro y se sorprendió al ver una colección de bolsas y cajas

apiladas en un rincón. Había también una gran actividad alrededor del

estudio de Edward. Un grupo de hombres que parecían de una empresa

de mudanzas, trasladaban de aquí para allá todo tipo de muebles y

enseres y los embalaban cuidadosamente. Sintió que el mundo se le

hundía a sus pies. ¡Edward se estaba ya mudando de casa!

De pronto, Edward apareció en la entrada, con Weed y Magic

pisándole los talones. Sintió un escalofrío al verle. Tenía un aspecto tan

saludable, parecía tan sano y fuerte, con su piel bronceada y sus ojos

llenos de vida… Se sintió desplazada, como al margen de su vida, cuando

ella realmente quería formar parte de todos sus problemas y decisiones.

Edward se acercó a ella. Iba tan elegante como siempre, con un

traje gris perla, aunque sin corbata. Estaba muy atractivo. A pesar del

dolor que la invadía y que trataba de disimular, sintió que su corazón

volvía a latir con la misma intensidad que la primera vez que la besó.

–Lo siento –dijo él con la voz apagada–. Las cosas no han salido

como las había planeado. Tenía intención de haberlo dejado todo resuelto

antes de que volvieras del trabajo.

–No quiero que hagas nada de eso –le cortó ella con aspereza–. Te

seguiré a Londres y acamparé si es preciso a la puerta de tu casa.

Edward la miró sorprendido con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Quiero estar contigo. Necesito estar contigo… No, no me mires así,

si alguien es responsable de esto, ése eres tú. Tú me metiste en todo

esto.

–Ven, hablaremos más despacio en el salón –replicó él sin salir de

su asombro.

–De acuerdo, pero te advierto que nada de lo que digas va a

hacerme cambiar de opinión –dijo ella muy segura de sí, mientras él la

acompañaba a la sala y cerraba la puerta tras de sí para aislarse del

bullicio de los operarios de la mudanza.

–Creo que estás viviendo esta situación desde un punto de vista

emocional que no te deja ver las cosas con claridad. Me ves a mí con los

mismos ojos compasivos que a tus pobres animales indefensos. Pero yo

no soporto eso.

–Y yo no puedo soportar verte afrontar tú solo esta situación sin

hacer nada –dijo Bella con una determinación férrea–. Además, tenemos

que discutir otro asunto más importante.

–¿A qué te refieres? –dijo él, arqueando las cejas sorprendido.

–Tienes que recibir el tratamiento que necesitas para curarte…

–No –le cortó él de forma tajante.

–Deja de pensar en ti y piensa también en el bebé que tú mismo

decidiste traer a este mundo. Nuestro hijo se merece que luches por tu

vida. Si existe la menor oportunidad, debes aferrarte a ella. Nos lo debes

a los dos.

–Ésas son unas palabras muy fuertes –afirmó él muy impresionado.

–Y también muy sentidas –replicó ella, mirándolo intensamente con

sus ojos chocolate para tratar de convencerle, pues tenía la sensación de que

estaba luchando por la vida de ambos.

–¿Y cuáles serían las consecuencias si la operación no saliese bien?

–Ya trataríamos eso en su momento si ocurriese –dijo ella muy

serena–. Nos las arreglaríamos, no te quepa duda. Tú estás en mejor

situación que la mayoría de la gente. Puedes permitirte los mejores

médicos y hospitales que necesites.

–Pero, ¿y si no estoy preparado para vivir el resto de mi vida con

una discapacidad?

–La vida es preciosa, Edward. Puedo asegurarte, sin temor a

equivocarme, que nuestro hijo preferiría tenerte vivo con alguna

discapacidad que no tenerte de ninguna manera.

–No voy a cometer el error de preguntarte a ti personalmente cómo

lo ves –dijo Edward–. Sé muy bien lo que diría una mujer que cuida de un

perro con tres patas medio ciego, otro sordo y a varios más que... Pero yo

no soy un animal y tengo unas necesidades un poco más elevadas.

–Estás anteponiendo tu orgullo y tu deseo de ser independiente a

cualquier otra consideración y te estás poniendo en el peor de los

escenarios posibles –dijo Bella tratando de rebatirle–. ¿Por qué mostrarse

tan pesimista? ¿Por qué no dar un resquicio a la esperanza? ¿Qué hay de

malo en no perder la esperanza? Tenemos a un bebé de camino. Sólo te

estoy pidiendo que recapacites en lo que puede significar para nuestro

hijo, o nuestra hija, tener un padre cuando crezca.

–No soy la persona adecuada para responderte a esa pregunta. No

tuve un padre ejemplar precisamente –replicó Edward con un gesto de

amargura.

–Razón de más para que lo tengas en cuenta. Podrías ser un padre

excelente. Yo también tuve una infancia desgraciada. Mi padre le dio

dinero a mi madre para que abortase y consideró que con eso había

cumplido con su responsabilidad hacia nosotros. Pero Charlie Swan, en

cambio, fue un padre maravilloso para mí –afirmó Bella con apasionada

sinceridad–. Él no es un hombre con estudios, ni es tan culto y con tanto

éxito en la vida como mi padre biológico, pero yo lo quiero mucho porque

siempre ha sabido estar a mi lado para ayudarme, apoyarme y darme

ánimos en todo. Lo que importa es lo que hay en tu corazón, no las cosas

banales y superficiales.

–Tuviste suerte.

–Por desgracia, no supe apreciar lo afortunada que era con tener a

Charlie hasta que William Withlook me envió un día una carta a

través de su abogado previniéndome de que me mantuviese alejada de él

y de su familia

–¿Cuándo sucedió eso? –preguntó Edward sorprendido.

–Cuando tenía diecinueve años y estaba estudiando en la

universidad, intenté un día ponerme en contacto con él. Fue justo después

de salir del hospital tras el ataque de aquel acosador. Estaba atravesando

un momento difícil emocionalmente y sentí deseos de conocer mis

orígenes. Fui una ingenua. William Withlook se debió asustar

cuando contacté con él y me dejó claro que no quería saber nada de mí.

Eso me hizo comprender el privilegio que era para mí tener a un padrastro

como Charlie, un hombre que me trató siempre como a una hija y que se

mostró siempre orgulloso de mí.

–Ahora comprendo tu lealtad hacia él –replicó Edward muy serio–.

No le habría tratado así de haberlo sabido.

–Eso ya no importa. Tener un padre es algo muy importante en la

vida. Lo único que te pido es que des a tu hijo esa oportunidad.

Los ojos de Edward parecieron cubrirse de sombras, como si esas

palabras las hubiera oído otras veces y no tuvieran ya ningún significado

para él.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, pero lo he pensado largo y tendido y ya he

tomado mi decisión. Bella respiró hondo tratando de relajarse, procurando

ser lo más comprensiva posible con él.

–Las decisiones pueden cambiarse.

–Sí, pero esa decisión la tomé hace seis meses y puede que sea

demasiado tarde para la cirugía.

Eso era algo que Bella no había previsto. Hasta entonces, todo su

esfuerzo se había encaminado en tratar de convencerle para que

aceptase ponerse en tratamiento. Ahora lo único que podía pensar era en

lo cruel que sería que Edward muriese sólo porque ella lo había conocido

un poco más tarde de lo necesario.

–Ese niño y tú me estáis poniendo entre la espada y la pared –

añadió él.

–Es así como quiero que te sientas.

–Mañana tengo una cita con el oncólogo…

–Iré contigo –dijo ella con un gesto de temor en la mirada–. De

ahora en adelante, estaré siempre a tu lado.

–Se suponía que esto era un matrimonio de conveniencia. Nunca

quise involucrarte en esto –replicó Edward con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Yo decidiré en lo quiero involucrarme y en lo que no –afirmó Bella

muy seria.

–Te arrepentirás –dijo él con una forzada sonrisa–. En cualquier

caso, quiero que te sientas libre de irte de mi lado cuando quieras.

–No pienso ir a ninguna parte donde tú no estés –dijo ella sin

pensárselo dos veces–. Y, a propósito, no me casé contigo para tener

derecho sobre esta casa porque perteneciese en otro tiempo a la familia

Withlook. Ni me casé contigo sólo para salvar a mi padre. Yo

también deseaba tener un hijo. Como ves, los dos teníamos el mismo

proyecto.

–Lo sé, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo me aprovechara de

la situación delicada en que se hallaba tu padre para forzarte a que te

casaras conmigo.

–No, no es verdad, lejos de denunciarle, fuiste a hablar con él y te

diste cuenta de que era inocente –le recordó ella–. Y ahora, si vamos a

seguir juntos, llama, por favor, a esos hombres y diles que vuelvan a

poner tus cosas donde estaban.

Edward pareció recobrar levemente el color de su cara al oír esas

palabras. Se fue a hablar con los empleados y volvió tras unos segundos.

Bella respiró más aliviada al ver llevar las cajas del vestíbulo de nuevo al

estudio de Edward.

Edward, con la chaqueta quitada, se sentó a su lado. Ella contempló

sus maravillosos ojos verdes y sintió una mezcla extraña de miedo y

dolor. ¿Cómo podía ofrecer un aspecto tan atractivo con aquella patología

tan grave que tenía? Trató de apartar de sí esos oscuros pensamientos y

le tomó la mano en un gesto instintivo de solidaridad.

–Subamos arriba para estar más tranquilos y no tener que escuchar

todos estos ruidos –propuso Edward, para tratar de aislarse del bullicio de

los empleados de la mudanza–. Hay algunas cosas que tengo que decirte,

_mia bella _–dijo él, a punto de entrar en el dormitorio en el que habían

compartido tantos momentos felices–. Son cosas que hubiera querido

decirte en Italia hace unas semanas, pero que preferí callar por tu bien.

–Está bien, dímelas ahora –replicó Bella, algo asustada,

preguntándose qué podría ser eso tan importante que no se había

atrevido a decirle–. No debería haber secretos nunca más entre nosotros.

–Te chantajeé para casarme contigo, moglie mia –dijo él mirándola

fijamente, con expresión de arrepentimiento–. Deseaba tenerte y no me

importó el modo de conseguirlo. Fue un acto muy egoísta por mi parte

dadas mis circunstancias.

–Te sorprendería saber lo fuerte que soy –replicó ella alzando

orgullosa la cabeza y mirándolo desafiante con sus ojos chocolate llenos de

ternura–. Sí, es posible que me chantajeases, pero no es menos verdad

que yo también me sentía atraída por ti. Pase lo que pase en el futuro,

nunca me arrepentiré del tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

–Pero siento como si estuvieras atrapada por mi culpa. Eres

demasiado buena para dedicar tu vida a un moribundo –dijo Edward con

un tono negro y sombrío.

–No, no digas eso. Nadie sabe, a ciencia cierta, cuándo se va a

morir. Tienes que ver las cosas de forma más positiva –dijo ella con

mucho sentimiento–. Y no digas que soy buena, nadie es lo bastante

bueno en este mundo. Si no desease estar contigo, no estaría ahora aquí.

Yo no soy capaz de fingir ni disimular…

–No, ya lo sé, _cara mia _–dijo él acariciándole las mejillas con las

yemas de sus dedos–. Tú eres incapaz de fingir algo que no sientes de

verdad. Ésa es una de las cosas que más me gustan y más amo de ti. Te

muestras siempre tal como eres. Pero creo que me estoy aprovechando

de tu bondad y tu fidelidad…

Bella parecía tan tensa como si estuviera al borde de un acantilado

sobre el mar.

–¿Has dicho que me amas?

–Sí, te amo desesperadamente. ¡No me digas que no te has dado

cuenta! –exclamó Edward con una triste sonrisa–. Creía que se me notaba

a la legua.

–Tal vez sea un poco lenta a veces en darme cuenta de las cosas –

dijo ella temblando–. ¿Y desde cuándo sientes eso por mí?

–Me di cuenta en Italia, cuando vi que me parecía un infierno estar

dos horas seguidas lejos de ti. Nunca había sentido antes una cosa así.

–¿Ni siquiera con Rosalie?

Bella oyó de sus propios labios aquella pregunta y se arrepintió en

seguida de que aquella demostración tan infantil de celos hubiera salido

de su boca.

–Bella, no sé por qué te preocupa tanto la relación que hubo un día

entre Rosalie y yo. Rosalie me gusta y la respeto mucho, pero no estábamos

hechos el uno para el otro. Era demasiado joven cuando estuve con ella

para pensar tener una relación estable. Yo le fui infiel y ella ni siquiera me

lo echó en cara. No me siento orgulloso de la forma en que la traté. Me di

cuenta de la gran mujer que era demasiado tarde, cuando ya habíamos

roto. Pero nunca la amé como la ama ahora Emmet y nunca me habría

casado con ella, porque mis sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente

profundos para ello.

–Siento mucho haberte molestado con mis celos –dijo Bella

rodeándole con sus brazos, feliz de haber despejado por fin todas sus

sospechas–. Pero cuando escuché por casualidad en Italia aquella

conversación entre Rosalie y tú la noche antes de regresar aquí, me

asaltaron ciertas dudas sobre vuestra relación.

–Ahora comprendo –dijo él mirándola tiernamente–. Rosalie y Emmet

sabían lo de mi tumor desde el principio y Rosalie, tan sensata como

siempre, me dijo que no era justo que no te lo dijese. Pero aquellas

semanas que pasé contigo fueron las más felices de mi vida y no quería

enturbiar un solo día de felicidad contándote esa parte tan desagradable

de mi vida.

Rosalie sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar en sus ojos y

trató de contenerlas. No quería que él pensara erróneamente que se

arrepentía de haber estado con él todo ese tiempo cuando la verdad era

que ella también había sido más feliz que nunca.

–Yo también me enamoré de ti en Italia.

–Yo me enamoré antes que tú –afirmó Edward, poniendo un dedo en

la barbilla de ella y alzando su cabeza para contemplar mejor sus ojos

chocolate–. Creo que enamoré de ti el día que te vi en la iglesia con

tu traje de novia. Me pareció como si todos mis sueños se hubieran hecho

realidad. Y te lo dice un hombre que nunca ha sido demasiado romántico.

Bella pensó que no él no se conocía bien a sí mismo. Había tenido

con ella mil y un detalles llenos de ternura y romanticismo durante la luna

de miel. Pero decidió no llevarle la contraria y le dirigió una sonrisa donde

claramente se veía que había puesto el corazón en los ojos.

–Te amo tanto…

–Yo nunca dejaré de amarte, _amata mia _–afirmó Edward muy

sincero, clavando en ella los ojos con una expresión de rendida

adoración–. Pero no quería hacerte daño. Quería que fueras feliz, no

desgraciada.

–Pase lo que pase, seré muy feliz a tu lado –le dijo ella muy segura

de sí–. Cada día que estemos juntos, será un día de felicidad que le

habremos robado al destino y que no habríamos disfrutado si nos

hubiéramos separado.

–Pero no es justo que tengas que soportar esto conmigo –insistió

Edward incapaz de ocultar su preocupación por ella.

Bella le acarició suavemente una mejilla con la punta de los dedos. –

¿Qué harías tú si fuera yo la que tuviera el tumor? ¿Te alejarías de mí?

–¡Demonios! ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? ¿Estás bromeando?

–exclamó Edward como si acabara de oír algún disparate.

–Entonces, no esperes que yo haga lo contrario. Yo también te amo

y quiero estar contigo ocurra lo que ocurra.

En una oleada de amor, pasión y ternura, Edward la estrechó entre

sus brazos y la besó hasta perder el aliento. Bella le quitó la chaqueta en

mitad del beso y consiguió con alguna dificultad desabrocharle la camisa.

Luego le acarició el pecho con sus manos delgadas y suaves. Él, al sentir

sus caricias, se apretó contra ella y ambos cuerpos se fundieron con

pasión alejando por unos instantes a los fantasmas que amenazaban su

felicidad.

El hombre que ella amaba también le correspondía con el mismo

calor y la misma pasión. Y eso era más que suficiente para ella. Se

aferraría a esa felicidad y disfrutaría de cada momento que estuviera a su

alcance sin desperdiciar un segundo.

Que haya que estar empujando siempre a estos hombres...que seria de ellos sin sus mujeres?

J


	11. Chapter 11

Eddy dio una patada a la pelota y la estrelló contra la ventana. Se oyó

un ruido muy fuerte y luego se vieron unos cristales, hechos añicos,

volando por los aires.

–_¡Mamma! _–exclamó al niño asustado, corriendo hacia su madre, al

tiempo que los perros acudían ladrando muy excitados al oír la explosión.

Eddy era el mayor de los niños. Le habían puesto el mismo nombre

que su padre, Edward.

Bella, que estaba sentada tranquilamente a la sombra del porche, se

levantó y se fue corriendo a ver si su hijo estaba bien y no se había

cortado con algún cristal. Se aseguró de que no se le había quedado

ningún fragmento entre la ropa y sonrió a Billy cuando le vio llegar

muy diligente y con cara de resignación, con un cepillo y un recogedor

para limpiar el desaguisado.

Después de todo, eran cosas de niños. A Eddy le gustaba mucho jugar

al fútbol y a sus cinco años había pocos niños que tuvieran tanta vida y

energía como él.

Había sacado los ojos verdes de su padre y el pelo castaño y ondulado

de su madre. Era un niño muy guapo y con el tiempo sería sin duda un

conquistador como lo había sido su padre. Había nacido en un parto

natural y sin complicaciones una semana después de que Bella saliera de

cuentas. Ya desde el primer momento, había hecho las delicias de su

madre, que había visto así satisfechas con creces todas sus expectativas

aunque, eso sí, cuidar de su hijo había resultado ser más cansado de lo

que se había imaginado. El niño era muy inquieto y les dejaba sin dormir

más de una noche, por lo que habían tenido que recurrir a una niñera que

les echara una mano. Eddy había heredado el mismo carácter testarudo y

decidido de sus padres y les daba realmente mucho trabajo.

La familia de Bella pasaba sus vacaciones de verano con ellos en

Collina Verde. Sus padres estaban asistiendo a clases de italiano y ponían

mucho empeño en aprender el idioma. Sus hermanastros seguían

trabajando en Halston Hall, pero su padre, tras aquel desgraciado

incidente, había decidido buscar otro empleo y trabajaba ahora como

director adjunto en un centro comercial dedicado a la jardinería.

Bella seguía también en contacto con su otro hermano, Jasper Withlook.

Su novia Alice y él habían pasado el año anterior un fin de

semana con ellos en la lujosa villa que Edward tenía en Marruecos. No

había vuelto a oír, en cambio, nada de su padre biológico, pero tampoco

le preocupaba. Rosalie y Emmet les visitaban con cierta regularidad,

acompañados de sus hijos, y Rosalie había llegado a convertirse en la mejor

amiga de Bella. Ambas parejas compartían juntos sus fiestas de

cumpleaños y celebraciones familiares.

Al poco de nacer Eddy, Bella había tomado la decisión de comprar una

participación en la clínica veterinaria y ahora trabajaba a tiempo parcial

en calidad de socia del negocio. Ese año precisamente, su refugio de

animales había sido distinguido con la categoría de centro de interés

social. Tenía ahora un grupo muy competente de empleados contratados

y de voluntarios que atendían a un buen número de animales

discapacitados que habían tenido la suerte de ser acogidos en aquel

centro que había ido creciendo desde su reubicación en Halston Hall.

Dozy, el galgo que padecía narcolepsia, estaba adormilado junto a

Johnson, el pastor escocés cojo. Harley, el labrador diabético, y Hughs, el

perro lobo asustadizo, ya no estaban en el grupo, habían fallecido por la

edad. Pero sus lugares habían sido ocupados por Owen, un inteligente

Jack Russell, que servía de guía a su amigo Bix, un gran danés ciego.

Weed y Magic, por su parte, correteaban ahora a sus anchas por la

terraza, detrás de dos niñas encantadoras.

Una era Vanessa. Tenía tres años y había sacado los mismos ojos

chocolate de su madre. Vanessa iba corriendo muy entusiasmada a enseñar

a Bella el dibujo que había hecho en el curso de manualidades al que

asistía ese verano. La otra niña era Allegra, su hermana menor, una

morenita de dieciocho meses, con el mismo pelo ondulado que Bella y unas

mejillas que parecían dos manzanas, y que seguía a Vanessa, como si

fuera su sombra, allá donde iba.

Bella abrazó a sus dos hijas con una sonrisa de satisfacción que se

iluminó por completo al ver aparecer a Edward. Su marido se encontró la

pelota al entrar y la dio una patada mandándola a donde estaba Eddy, que

acudió muy alegre con ella en la mano a dar un abrazo a su padre y le

contó a toda velocidad en italiano lo que había pasado con el cristal de la

ventana.

–Papá no me quiso poner la música en el coche porque se puso a

escuchar el fútbol –dijo Vanessa enfurruñada.

Bajo el porche, cubierto de parras, Bella contempló sonriendo al

hombre que amaba.

Edward trataba de sacar todo el tiempo libre que podía de su

trabajo para pasarlo con su familia durante aquellos veraneos tan largos

que pasaban todos juntos en Collina Verde. Aunque ella no quería pensar

en otros tiempos pasados llenos de temores, aquellos recuerdos la

ayudaban a valorar aún más la felicidad que sentía junto a él y a sus hijos,

pues sabía lo cerca que había estado de perderla.

Edward, a instancias de Bella, había aceptado finalmente someterse

a tratamiento. En el hospital donde lo habían operado aplicaban las

técnicas más avanzadas de microcirugía. Mediante imágenes obtenidas

por tomografía axial computarizada o resonancia magnética, localizaban

con gran precisión la parte del cerebro donde estaba el tumor y lo

trataban con dosis controladas de radiación sin afectar a los tejidos sanos.

Edward había estado ingresado sólo tres días y, tras un breve

posoperatorio, no había vuelto a tener más problemas ni le había quedado

ningún tipo de secuela. Los escáneres que le había hecho ponían de

manifiesto que el tumor había sido eliminado completamente y que la

zona afectada había quedado limpia.

–¿Crees que le estamos consintiendo a Vanessa demasiado con

tantos mimos? –preguntó Edward a Bella, mientras Izzy, la niñera, se

acercaba para llevarse a los niños dentro para comer–. Se está haciendo

un poco cabezota y mandona.

–¿A quién habrá salido? –dijo ella en tono de broma, pues sabía que

la niña hacía lo que quería con su padre y que le bastaba una lagrimita

para conseguir lo que se le antojase–. A lo mejor está enfadada porque no

le gusta oír los comentarios de fútbol por la radio.

Edward miró a Bella con una fingida mirada de enfado que ella sabía

muy bien que estaba en realidad llena de cariño.

–Sí, prefiero que se parezca a su madre, a su maravillosa,

adorable…

–Y embarazada _mamma _–completó Bella, algo incómoda con su

abultado vientre en aquel día tan caluroso de verano.

Le quedaban ya muy pocas semanas para tener su cuarto hijo. Ya

sabían que iba a ser niño. Tendrían así dos parejitas. Le llamarían

probablemente Charlie, como el abuelo de él. Los hijos les habían

proporcionado tantas alegrías que habían seguido queriendo más.

Edward pasó la mano suavemente por su vientre con gesto de

orgullo y felicidad.

–Mi maravillosa, adorable y embarazada _mamma _a la que tuve la

gran dicha de encontrar y conseguir que se casara conmigo cuando más

lo necesitaba.

Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido y suspiró feliz y

relajada.

–Los dos tuvimos mucha suerte al encontrarnos. Los días que

pasamos en Italia fueron más que suficientes para hacerme comprender

que eras el hombre de mi vida. Te amo tanto…

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y se quedó contemplando sus ojos

chocolate, que aún seguían fascinándole.

–Eres el amor de mi vida –susurró él besándola con ternura.

Fin

Adaptación de la novela de Lynne Graham

LA PROMESA DE UN AMOR DE LYNNE GRAHAM

Título original: Jess's Promise

...les gustó?

sinceramente espero les haya gustado, mi intención es solo compartir con uds. mi gran pasión.


End file.
